Letters to my Diamond Boy
by herm1on3
Summary: Bella and Edward were intimate before he left. And Bella continues writes him letters just so she can feel his presence. But what happens when they meet up again and Edward knows about the letters?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

Bella and Edward were intimate before he left. And Bella continues writes him letters just so she can feel his presence. But what happens when they meet up again and Edward knows about the letters?

_**I own nothing, except my individual characters. Some passages are directly out of New moon; these passages will be in italics. **_

**Chapter 1(BPOV):**

As I felt Edwards cool lips on mine, I knew something was wrong. He had never been this passionate with me. It was my birthday and after what just happened at my birthday party I was worried. He was going to get overly paranoid and not be comfortable around me for a while. I looked into his eyes, and I saw the pain. He sighed my name. I wanted him, but he wouldn't let go of his prejudices.

"Edward, it's still my birthday"

He looked at me, trying to figure out what I wanted. I slipped off one shoulder of my dress. "Take me, Edward" He looked at me puzzled, "Take you where" his voice was coarse as his lips lingered down my collar bone. I pulled away and slipped off the rest of my dress. "No Edward," I whispered "Take. Me."

I pushed my lips against his and we pushed the limits farther than we ever had before.

_**The Morning After:**_

I rolled over, with my purple sheets wrapped tightly around my body, ready to kiss my boyfriend. He wasn't there. I'd always expected that the morning after my first time, the man would be there to give me a kiss, possibly make me breakfast and then jump out my window. I got up and ran to the shower, I took my time, letting my strawberry shampoo and conditioner linger. The warm water relaxed my muscles and made me feel prepared to see him again today.

After a quick breakfast of blueberry pop tarts, I ran out to my truck. As the engine jumped to life I thought about Edward. But there was no surprise there. I couldn't wait to see him, and Alice. When I arrived at school, I scanned the car park for the Volvo, or the Porsche. Nothing. There was a mix of ford's and Toyota's but no fancy cars. They weren't here.

School flew by after that, the lines were blurred at lunch and everyone talked to me. Even Lauren, which was surprising. I couldn't wait for the day to be over. Hopefully Edward would be waiting for me when I got home. When I drove up to my house, he was standing there, looking ever so nonchalant.

I walked up to him and embraced him. He was very stiff. He looked at me and said.

"_Come take a walk with me"_

I knew something was wrong, Edward saying this was like the human expression: We need to talk. Something was wrong. I hadn't received a text from Edward or from Alice. It must be because of Jasper and what happened yesterday. It didn't bother me; it was something that could have happened to anyone.

I had zoned out and only caught a few key phrases.

"_We're leaving", "My family and I", "Not right for you", "No Good", "I don't want you to come with me"_

The minute I could think of a proper argument, I realised that my mouth had been working on auto pilot. I had begged him to stay, because I loved him. He asked me to stay safe, for him, but why did I have to do anything for him? He was leaving me.

Before I knew it he was leaning down and smelling my hair, to savour my scent. And by the time I had blinked, he was gone. I tried to follow after him, but my pace was nothing in comparison to his. Eventually my eyes started to droop, my blinks became longer and my legs became heavier. I curled up in a ball and began to dream.

The next thing I remember was being carried in very warm arms, being placed on the couch and kept my eyes closed, but my ears opened. They, I didn't recognise all of them, were talking about the Cullen's. They talked about how they were leaving, and whether they were coming back. No-one knew why they were leaving. Except me. Of course I would know, because I was the reason. I still couldn't believe that they had left me. They had taken away the love of my life, my best friend, my stable parents and some sense of stability. I couldn't function normally. I lived each day as it came. Going to school, coming home, doing homework, making dinner and going to bed.

Night time was the worst time. It was where my subconscious was allowed to wander. It imagined Edward with another woman. It was unnatural. I screamed and I screamed. Charlie came and woke me up, but then I was afraid the dreams would return. One night, I couldn't sleep. I had so much that I wanted to tell him, tell them. The only way that I could tell him was through a letter. So that's what I decided to do.

_**My Darling Edward, **_

_**It is a week after you left me. A week after you broke my heart and threw it away. Why did you do it? Was it because I was plain Jane? Was it because I am human? Was it because one of the other family members hated me? I know Rosalie wasn't my best friend, but you said that you loved me, and that's all that should matter. **_

_**You made love to me the night before you left. Did that mean anything? Do i mean anything? Because to me you mean everything. If i hadn't pressured you, would you still be here? Can you come back to me? Will you? I don't think you will, so I am going to come to you. I am starting to feel a bit sick, but once i am better, i will find you. You are my life, my love, my everything. Do you understand that?**_

_**I need you. Without you the world is grey. The only light in my world is my new best friend. Jacob, Jacob Black. He lives on the reservation, and he is like my personal sun. You would like him. You have to remember me. And come home. **_

_**This next section is for Alice. I assume that Edward has told you not to look for me. But if you do look for me, and find me, come to me. You are my best friend in the whole wide world. Come back to me, please. **_

_**This message is for Jasper. I Dont Blame You. **_

_**Emmett and Rosalie, I know that you weren't my best friends, but try and convince Edward, because you know what its like to not have one another. IT's just like that for me. **_

_**Esme and Carlisle. You were my stable parents, and i miss you. I know it must hurt you to see your son alone. But thats why i need you to help me. Help me find you. Help me fine Edward. **_

_**To my other family, I seal this letter with a kiss. **_

_**Bella Marie Swan Cullen. **_

I placed the letter in an envelope. I didn't stamp it, for i had no idea where to send it. I placed the letter in my second drawer. I went off to bed feeling, that somehow, a little part of Edwards personality, a little part of Edward was with me.

A.N: I tried to make this bit a little obvious to where this story is going. But hopefully this will be the only part of the story that will be some what predictable. Please review to let me know what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 (BPOV):**

The sickness continued every morning. Allegedly there was a stomach flu going around. But the rest of the day, I felt fine. So stomach flu was out of the question. I didn't know what it could be. Jacob allegedly had mono. There were a lot of allegedly now days. I decided to Google my symptoms. There was only one option. Pregnancy. I couldn't be pregnant. I had only ever slept with one man, and he was a vampire. That is impossible. If it were possible Rosalie and Esme would have tried. There was only one way I could know for sure. I couldn't buy a test from Forks, everyone would know. The next nearest city was an hour drive away. But it was my only option. I went to have a shower before I went, but when I got undressed, I realised that I would not need a pregnancy test. There, right below my breasts (which co-incidentally had grown slightly) was a round bump. A baby bump. If I didn't suspect pregnancy, I would have just thought I am getting fat. But I could tell. I can't believe Edward. He should have told me that I could get pregnant; he shouldn't have left me if there was the slightest chance that I was pregnant. And now I was, and I was alone. I couldn't tell my father, or my mother, or Jake. Jake had a slight hatred toward the Cullen's. But I could tell the Cullen's. In another letter. The letters had continued over the next few days. A letter a day. It gave me a chance to tell them everything. A chance to vent.

_**Dear Cullen's, **_

_**You know. Your bronze-haired son is an idiot. Did you know that we had an intimate moment before you guys left? Well we did, and do you know the consequences of those intimate moments? That's right a child. However, you believed that vampires couldn't get pregnant. Well you are right, they can't. Vampire women can't. Because in order to have a baby your body has to change, to adapt. But, a human woman can change. If there is vampire sperm then it's a half vampire baby. You left me pregnant. Not that you would know, because as you left, you were rather self involved. You were going to be Aunties and Uncles and Grandparents. I am developing rather quickly. As it has been what? 1 month since you left. And I am already showing. I am going to have to leave. Leave my family and my friends. All because of you. I hope you realise what a mistake you made. Because you made a mistake. And I am now, not going to forgive you that easily. **_

_**My Love is still with you, **_

_**Bella Marie Swan Cullen & foetus. **_

I finished the letter. I had never been so annoyed. I have very big sense of morals, and leaving your pregnant girlfriend, for whatever reason, am just not on. I placed the letter in an envelope and then placed the envelope in a wooden box, carved with little roses. I knew where I had to go, and after that, I had to leave. I knew that Charlie wouldn't forgive me if I left without notice. So I would save my leaving until the morning. I was thinking of forging a letter to an elite finishing school, in somewhere dim and dreary. Sort of like Forks. That way, I would have a legitimate reason for leaving and I would leave with Charlie proud of me. I typed up the letter on my computer, saying that I would be destined for Alaska. I heard Carlisle talking of friends there. So that's where I would head first. I stamped the letter and addressed it to myself. I placed it in my letter box on the way to my truck.

When I finally pulled up at the Cullen mansion I started to hyperventilate. I was here. Alone. The fairy lights were still up from my birthday. I could still see the piano. It was like they were still here. I opened my door and walked toward the house. I tried to slow my heart beat to be in time with my feet. Step, breathe, step, breathe, step. When I finally reached the front door, as some sort of an instinct, I rang the bell. I laughed to myself. No-one was there.

I walked in the door and stopped. I'd never seen this house as being big, but when you are all by your self... it is a whole different story. I walked into the kitchen to get myself some food. Due to the pregnancy I was really hungry. I found some pop tarts. But that was it. I walked up the stairs to the first level. Firstly I walked into Esme's and Carlisle's room all the furniture was still there. The same was with all the rooms. When I walked into Alice and Jasper's room there was a letter on the bed. It was addressed to me. I opened it up and began to read.

_**Dearest Bella, **_

_**I am sorry that we had to leave you this way. Edward insisted. Jasper would like to apologise. He feels really bad for trying to eat you. We are attaching the pros and cons list that Eddie made. IT is a list of why he left you. It's not fair that he left you. I see you coming here. But I don't see you leaving. You're future is blurry. Are you ok? I also left you a Cullen bank card. Use it wisely. Also, you still have the things that he left you. Search your house. That's all I can say. He is coming, remember the Cullen's love you. Always have, and always will. **_

_**Kisses for our human friend, **_

_**Alice and Jasper. **_

I was so touched. They still loved me. I am ready to read the pros and cons list. I took a steadying breath. And I felt it. The foetus. It moved. I felt a surge of love toward that thing. It wasn't that thing. It is MY thing. IT was my baby, and I loved it. It was as though he/she felt Edward's presence. I opened the folded list and out fell the Cullen card. I placed that in my wallet before looking at the list. There were many cons but only one pro. That she would stay human. He still loved me; he just wanted me to stay human. Surprisingly I was still crushed. He broke my heart. But I still cared for him. He was my boyfriend and always would be (hopefully). I walked down the hall way past Carlisle's office and toward Edwards's room. As I opened the door his scent hit me. I ran straight to the closet. There was one long sleeved beige jumper left in the bottom of the closet. I shoved it in my duffle bag and searched for more items. There was nothing. Nothing else that I could use. I used all my strength to leave. They left me, but I didn't want to sink to their level. But I had to go. With my baby I would learn to survive. Me and my baby we would be fine. I ran back to my truck with tears in my eyes.

When I arrived back home Charlie had collected the mail. His gun was on the hat rack and he was sitting at the kitchen table. He smiled at me. "Hey Bells"

I grinned. "Hey Dad, what's up"

He shook the envelope that I had stamped earlier this day. It was open. I looked at him quizzically. "What does your letter say?"

He blushed bright red. "Well... it isn't really my letter, it's yours" I smiled and then realised that I wasn't supposed to know what was going on. "What does it say" I asked, trying to put as much enthusiasm into my voice. He grinned "It's from an elite finishing school in Alaska" I started to feel more and more excited. He was going to let me go! I smiled and yelled at him "Oh My Gosh I got it, I got in, did I get it?" My voice rose to a level that only dogs could hear, almost. He grinned and swept me up in a hug. "Of course you can go"

I smiled and ran upstairs to pack. As I ran toward my bed side table I tripped on a loose floorboard. I was sure that all my floorboards were fine. I peered through the crack and saw something that I really wasn't expecting. I pulled up the floorboards and found all the stuff that Edward had given me. My CD with my lullaby, plane tickets to visit my mum and all my photos. I put them in my suitcase too. After a few hours I was packed with everything I needed. Even though I wasn't leaving until the following evening I wanted to make Charlie his favourite dinner and sit down and watch the game.

The next morning I woke and went to the school to sign myself out. Then Charlie drove me to the airport. I checked in and went to the gate. The voice of the flight attendant went over the PA system. And the last thing I heard once I was safely on the airplane was "Thank you for flying Alaskan Airlines" and my little nudger giving me an almighty kick.

_**AN: Just like to clarify that I own nothing. Stephanie Meyer does. This story is going to jump a head a few months and then a few years. It all depends on how things are going. Would you like anyone else's POV? Or is BPOV ok? Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A few months later... BPOV**

Over the past few months my baby has kicked and moved so much more than I expected. Ribs were broken. Muscles were torn. But I loved her or him. Ultra sounds didn't work on me. Maybe that's because my skin is so much harder now. At first I thought that I was slowly turning into one of _them_. Then, I got weaker and weaker. Till now I had been trying to move around as much as possible (stay active, as such) but now, one week before my due date, I was bed bound. When I say my due date, I don't mean the usual nine months. My impregnation period was 4 months. I believed that this is because they are half vampire they develop quicker. But who knows? I do assume that I might be having more than one, that or my baby is a mutant and has multiple limbs.

I moved to Alaska to go to "finishing school". I settled in Cantwell, population 222. I lived near the forest, a characteristic that I will love _if_ I get turned. I am looking forward to my due date; I couldn't wait to be able to move. I had a few names picked out, most of them revolving around _them_. The Cullen's couldn't be any more a part of the baby's life. You know, except if they actually were here. My letters had continued, a letter a day. Some more than that. Recently, as I have been very tired, my letters have become short one liners. They were simple things, things that I wanted Edward to know about my day, or things that I think Carlisle would want to know about my baby(-ies) and telling Rosalie what cars I saw. I would right some to Jasper telling him it's not his fault, ones to Emmett about how I was going to beat him when(_if)_ I became like them, letters to Alice about the clothes I would buy and to Esme, telling her the recipes I found. And even though I sealed them all in an envelope, colour coded for each Cullen. There were a lot of green ones. I'd given Edward green as that's what colour his eyes were when he was human. Most of his letters where kind, but some were angry. I was angry that he left me in this position, and angry that he hadn't tried to find me. And beneath the angry and kind letters were a few that simply said I love you.

I tried to find them, or their friends in Alaska. But unfortunately they couldn't be found. I knew that I would need someone's help. And I didn't know whether they would give it to me. I wanted to be independent. But I couldn't do _everything_ all by myself. I had started to drink blood. It was disgusting and I just couldn't get over it, but my baby needed it. I didn't have any way of getting my blood, so I just ate my meats extremely rare. I felt a surge of thirst just thinking about my next meal. My baby kicked, HARD. I felt another rib crack. And then it kicked again. Maybe this was it, maybe this was the end of my journey as a pregnant woman, and the beginning of my journey as a mum. I had to write a letter.

_**Dear Cullen's, **_

_**I think this is it. The day. Carlisle for reference, it is approximately 130 days since I knew I was pregnant. Labor started with kicks. Hard kicks. I don't know whether we will even make it. I have some names picked out, but since sonograms don't work, I don't know the gender. Also Carlisle and Alice, if I don't make it, I want you to find them and look after them. I wrote some messages for you. **_

_**Esme- I know you loved me like I was your own daughter. I also know that you would have made an amazing grandmother. **_

_**Carlisle- I really admire you and wish that I could know you further. You are very wise and very kind. **_

_**Emmett- you were the big brother I wanted but could never have.**_

_**Rose- I know you hated me. But I think I know why, it's because I am human isn't it. You wouldn't have picked vampire life, and the only reason you haven't done something about it is because of Emmett. But you have to realise that I feel the exact same way about Edward, he is my life my soul my everything and the~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

My pen slipped as another contraction rocked through my body. I knew that I didn't have long, I was running out of time.

_**Jasper- I didn't really know you well. But you loved my sister and I know, just by looking at you, that you would never hurt a person deliberately or for that matter, unless they deserved it. **_

_**Alice- to my hyper pixie of a sister. I love you, you took me shopping when I didn't want to but I still couldn't live without you. **_

_**Edward- You loved me, and then you left me. It won't be easy to take you back, but if you ever try and find me then I will try too. I want you to meet your kids. I want you to love your kids. I want you to love me. I'll marry you one day Edward. If you will let me. **_

_**That's it~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

MY pen slid again as another body rocking contraction occurred. Then my pants were wet... my waters broke. I still put my pen to paper and tried to finish my final letter to the people I loved.

_**That's it. I wrote you over two hundred letters and if I die they will be at my house, in a wooden box with roses carved on it. My address is: **_

As I filled out my address another contraction shook my body, and then another. As I signed my name I finally passed out from the pain.

As my eyes fluttered opened a baby boy stood before me. But when he smiled, a full set of teeth shone against his pale skin. He leant down and I looked for him, but once again the haze of pain surrounded my vision.

The pain subsided and I opened my eyes again. I saw nothing, no-one. But I felt, their presence. I could tell now, more than one. But they were not where I expected them to be. They were hiding under the table. This makes no sense, I wanted them with me. I am their mother. Did they not love me? But then I felt it. Someone else was here. Two someone's. One of the new people came up to me and whispered in my ear.

"My dear, you seem to be bleeding, but you have such a mouth watering scent. I think that it won't hurt me to have a little bite, Irina won't have to know."

When he stood over me I saw his dark skin, dreadlocks and golden eyes. I knew him, his name was... something beginning with an L. Sounded sort of like a girl's name, Laura, Leighton, Lauren... that's it. Laurent. He was with James and Victoria. I froze. He bent down to my neck and kissed me. He whispered. "This is fun" Then he sunk his teeth into my neck. Suddenly, there was a noise. I had no idea what it was, but it was close as I could hear it. His neck snapped up. Teeth removed from my neck. He whispered, to me.

"Usted tendrá que caminar entre los vivos como los muertos ahora."

I Heard him leave, he slammed the door behind him. I felt the burn spread from my neck to my head. The pain is incredible. I couldn't stand it. But I could stop the screams because of my children, because I knew they loved me and I knew they were there with me, as I felt three little squeezes on my out stretched fingers.

**AN: **Hope this was okay guys! Do you want some E POV or not? Let me know

Xx

E.B


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- BPOV**

The burn started to fade from my extremities but it increased in my chest. The flames consumed everything. I still hadn't screamed, I didn't want to worry my triplets. I can't believe I had three. My teeth gritted together, it burned and consumed everything. Suddenly it was gone. I felt them near me, I could hear their heartbeat and I could smell their blood. I jumped up and ran to the wall. I looked at them, two of them, who I assumed were the youngest, eyes welled up with tears. They screamed. I was shocked. What do I do? Could I approach them without endangering them? I looked at the other boy who looked at me, his head tilted to the side quizzically.

"Hi" I said, feeling rather silly as he can't talk back.

But he raised his little hand and waved. I was shocked. "Do you think I'll hurt them" His eyes went blank and when he came back he shook his head. I walked over to the two younger children. I put my daughter on one knee and my other son on the other. They stopped crying. I have triplets. However, I was not prepared for this. I only bought two bassinets. Two of everything really. But I loved them. I loved them dearly. Two boys and a girl. I gathered them all up in my arms and took them to my room. I lay them down on the bed (on their backs) and they all drifted off to sleep.

**Eleven months later...**

_**Dear Cullen's, **_

_**It has been eleven months since the birth of my triplets. Yes you heard right, triplets. I will tell you all about them in a minute, but first I must tell you something huge. I am a vampire. I was changed by Laurent, do you remember him? He mentioned something about Irina. I don't know who she is but I assume you do so you will let me know if we ever see each other again. He was planning on eating me as I smelt so nice. But something disturbed him so he had to leave. Then my change. I was only unconscious for a day and 4 hours. I don't know why, but I assume I will find out soon enough. My eyes are still mud-red and I still look the same as I always did, except now I am a bit more graceful. Now, onto the real part of the story. My triplets. I had two boys and a girl. **_

_**My eldest son is named Corbin Jasper Swan-Cullen. He has black hair and vampire eyes. He is 65% vampire and 35% human. He was very quick to learn everything. He looked after the youngest two while I was changing. He has the ability to see into both the past and the future. **_

_**My daughter is the middle child. Her name is Alicia-Rose Emma Swan-Cullen. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. She is 65% human and 45% vampire. She has no special ability, and her only vampire traits are that she grows quickly, and judging by my estimations she will remain immortal. **_

_**My youngest son is named Christopher Anthony Mason Swan-Cullen. He is the perfect 50-50 split. He has brown hair and my eyes. Well my human eyes. He has the ability to make everyone love him, and in turn do what he wants. We call it the aaaw factor. **_

_**They can all talk, and read, and walk. They all drink animal blood and we are an amazing family. I love them all to bits and pieces. We are, however in a bit of trouble. I am absolutely run off my feet to try and keep them safe, and dry, and clean, and fed. It's really hard. **_

_**Alicia-Rose is an absolute gem. She helps clean their "play space" and makes sure that I know what they want. She is the most human of them all. Life is easier with them, surprisingly; I thought at first that they would be a handful. But they are the most darling, angelic children I have ever met. And they remind me of you. You see, that even though I act like I'm happy, which I am, there is still a hole in my chest that tears every time I think of you. **_

_**They sleep at least eight hours a night, which is good for me. I am currently doing my medical degree online, and learning Spanish. It's really helping me keep busy. They are blowing you kisses, or they would be if they weren't asleep. They love you, but they hate you for leaving me. They understand what is happening, probably better than you do. **_

_**They love you more than they love food, and that's saying something! With love and kisses, **_

_**Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen, Corbin Jasper Swan-Cullen, Alicia-Rose Emma Swan-Cullen, Christopher Anthony Mason Swan-Cullen.**_

_**Xx**_

The letter was true. My children did love them. Well, all except for Corbin, being the eldest, he had a deeper understanding of what happened. He saw the Cullen's as evil, which left me in my time of deepest need. I wasn't going to alert the Cullen's to the fact that their new family member hates them. That's just plain rude.

I heard one of them stir, I assumed it was Corbin, as he was more vampire he didn't need to sleep as much as the others. But still, I got up to see what was wrong.

**3 years later...**

_**Dear Cullen's, **_

_**I keep writing to you, everyday, but you don't even come looking for me. I know that you don't actually receive the letters, but there have been no emails to my account, no texts on my phone and no letters to my old house. Trust me, I have been checking. It is actually like I don't exist. Or that you never existed, unfortunately for your little plan, my children made sure that I'd never forget you. They wanted to write you a letter to, and I am going to let them. They have a lot of things they would like to tell you, about their life. They look like they are nine or ten but are fully matured. I teach them all their work (as I went and achieved my teaching degree after I achieved my medical.) They learn quickly and will be insanely intelligent when they attend real high school. We are planning on moving from our brilliant home in Cantwell soon, the kids do come out and play in the park, but they are drawing un-necessary attention to themselves. I don't have much more to tell you except I am not going to wait much longer. **_

_**With all my love, **_

_**Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen. **_

My kids were trying to read my letter.

Alicia-Rose was going to try the lets ask politely approach. "Mumma, can I please read the letter that you wrote to the Cullen's?" I looked at her and smiled, why did she think that was going to write a letter that would taint her. That was the only reason that she wanted to read it.

Christopher looked at me and tried his aaaw factor. He looked at me with his big brown eyes and pouted his lips. "Please Mumma" I was immune to his charm. He shook his head as he realised that this was never going to happen.

Corbin didn't care. He simply grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and walked up to his room and sat at his desk. I heard his pen scratching on the paper and leaving slight indents in the table.

**Corbin's POV.**

_**Dear Cullen's, **_

_**Did you know that i existed when you left? Would have you even cared? I don't think you would have. Because all that my mother has told me about you, makes me think that you are the reason that vampires have such a bad reputation. Besides the whole blood sucking thing, they have a reputation to be hateful and rude. Do you know that's what you are like. You left my mother stranded, and pregnant. She may still love you, but i am going to change that. Not in the way that you would think, but i am going to find someone that will love her forever. Someone that won't leave her or treat her like a child. This doesn't apply to all of you mainly just to Edward. The rest of you seemed nice enough, but you still left her. Alone. I love her dearly, and that is why I am going to write what she asked me to. She asked me to write a brief summary of me, my siblings and my life so far. **_

_**My life started on the 1**__**st**__** of January. My mother decided that it was some sort of sign from the lord or something. A new start. A new life. I was born first. And right after my mother was born she became unconscious. I don't know whether that was the pain or not. I was there, by myself. I was born relatively clean. But the minute she returned so that i could talk to her Alicia-Rose was born. She was perfect. A little angel. She was so sweet, yet smelt so good, We later realised that i was more vampire and she was more human. I still wanted to tell my mother, in one way or another that someone was there, pacing around the house. But she was unconscious again. Then Christopher was there. All well. Mum looked like a wreck though. A man came in with brown hair and it was in dreadlocks. He had golden eyes. I don't know what he said but then he bit my mum. My mum twitched and moaned, but she never screamed. Not once, I assume it was because he wanted to protect me. Well, us. She is the best mum ever, right from the day she woke up. She was always cautious. She asked me whether she would hurt the little ones, and this is where i discovered my gift. I can see into the future. Sort of like Alice. Except with a little twist. **_

_**These last eleven months have been hard. Mum had to look after 3 babies that developed mentally so much faster than physically. She read us a million books, and i am not exaggerating. She fed us (we eat human food by the way) and we hunted together. She taught us to only hunt animals . She did an amazing job,and we are going to be together forever. I don't want you to find her because she is better off without you. **_

_**My letter is signed in my name, **_

_**Corbin J. Swan**_

_**(CJ)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- (Alicia POV)**

I took a piece of paper and a pen from my mother and sat down on the table opposite her. I pulled the lid off the pen and began to write.

_**Dear Cullen's, **_

_**I know that you didn't know that we were around when you left us. Because you assumed that vampires couldn't get pregnant. But you shouldn't have left my mother in the first place. She is kind and sweet and one of a kind. Did you know that? All these years she has looked after me, and it must be hard because I am mostly human. That means that I have most of the human characteristics. I think that it must have been hard, as I have been told that I smell amazing. No need to brag. I try hard in everything I do, I love to cook and I don't mind cleaning. I am so happy that I can still have children, because I will make an amazing mother. Regardless of all this talk, I am trying to get through to you saying that my mum raised me so that I can do everything. I try hard to impress her. Because during the first few years of my life she seemed really down. She loves you, did you know that? But Corbin is trying to get her to date again. I don't think it will work. But he will try; he is very stubborn, just like his mother. Just like our mother. I can't believe that I was fortunate enough to get an amazing mother like her. She is amazing. She named us all after you guys because she feels that you should have a part in our lives. I think you should have a part in our lives. We are planning on moving soon, but please try and track us down. She still goes by the name of swan. If that helps. Please help her to be happy. **_

_**I love you, even though you left my mum, **_

_**Alicia-Rose Emma Swan-Cullen**_

I looked down at my letter. I wasn't very happy with it. It made me seem self involved. Oh well. I guess that will have to do.

**Christopher's POV-**

I wrote my letter quickly. I didn't want my mum to think that I was writing anything wrong. If I wrote quickly, it is like I wrote less. I leant over the page again to read what I had written.

_**Dearest Cullen's, **_

_**I don't know what to say to you. I want to hate you, I want to love you. I want you to come; I want you to stay away. I need you to come and save my Mumma. She may love you deep down, but also she is ripping herself from the inside out. She needs you guys. Well no more of this begging, I was asked to tell you about myself. And my plans for the future. **_

_**My name is Christopher Anthony Mason. But people (whom I like) call me Cam. I am small at the moment. But I know a lot. I enjoy all class lessons, especially maths and science. I want to be a marine biologist. I keep myself interested, by letting my Mumma read to me. She has the most amazing voice, its soothing and calming. With out her, i wouldn't be nearly as smart as I am. **_

_**I need to tell you something about my mumma**_

But i stopped reading and raised my head as i could hear something outside.

**BPOV-**

I turned by head, cocking my ear to the west. I heard some speaking, still indistinct due to the distance. I whispered to my kids "Come here guys". They all huddled behind me, and i leant forward, trying to look as protective as possible, but inside i was shaking. My fear had taken control. The whispered words got closer. They were un mistakable. Three women. The first one was running, but she was stomping, as though she was angry. The other voices called her back, running after her, frantically. I turned back to my kids and told them to go upstairs and hide. They ran upstairs and hid in the bathroom. In the bathtub to be specific. Then the voices got louder.

"Irina, Irina come back, you don't know what you are doing" The other woman, I assumed she was Irina snarled.

The stomping woman got closer and closer until I heard a knock at the door. I stood back at the stairs. And i yelled out hesitantly "Who is this?" I heard a growl as the two women got closer.

I heard Irina mutter "Oh this is pointless" and then the door split of its hinges. I leant forward and curled back my upper lip. My eyes narrowed into slits and looked into hers. Her eyes were black, she hadn't hunted in a while. She looked at me and her stare was murderous.

"Why is my fiancee's scent all around this house?" she hissed.

I was puzzled. We never had any company, it was always just the four of us. There had only ever been one other person here. I looked at her quizzically and whispered the name of the only other vampire that had ever been here.

"Laurent"

She snarled, and in the background i saw her companions walking toward the front door. But in my foreground i saw her launch herself at me, while threatening to kill me. As we slammed into the wall my protective instincts took over.

**A.N: **_**This chapter is really short I'm sorry ): But more is coming :) I'd like to thank my reviewers:**_

_**albadolores**_

_**CountryMumAU**_

_**Sweetie7smiled**_

_**These few people have been really supportive. Four reviews for four chapters, thats awesome! Sorry for the slow start guys but its coming. **_

_**E.B xx**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- BPOV**

As I tried to use my newborn strength against her to get her off me, she was using her skill. Every time I got near her, she would spin me around. However, I didn't want her off me as much as I wanted her on the door side of me. I didn't want her to be near the stair case, near my children. I loved them, and there was no way that I was letting her near my babies.

I kept fighting, and she slammed me against the wall and I felt another pair of arms wrapping around me. They pulled me tightly. I thought that they were trying to kill me. I yelled out to my kids. "I love you" Then I said a silent prayer, hoping that Edward would move on, and be happy. As I felt my eyes flutter shut, but then I felt the pressure released on my arms. My eyes fluttered open as I saw a strawberry blonde woman pulling me away from Irina. She placed me on the single seat lounge at one end of the living room. And the other woman placed Irina on the other lounge. We sat there and stared daggers at one another.

The strawberry blonde woman spoke up. "I am Tanya Denali, I, obviously, am a member of the Denali coven. I came here, with my sister Kate to stop my other sister, Irina, from killing you. The reason she wants to kill you is because she believes that you slept with her fiancée. Her fiancée being the man Laurent. They were very close, and one day, Laurent just disappeared. He had changed to our diet, which I see you have too. He did keep asking about our, well for the purpose of the story, let's call them cousins. We believed that he would be back, but he hasn't returned. We tried to follow his scent, afraid that he had been killed. We traced the scent all around America, and it finally came here. As you can assume Irina was furious, as we could see you through the open window. Why would a single woman have this size house all to your self? Why would it be adjacent to the forest? Unless you were planning on sneaking out your conquests? These things were all things that we had to consider. Do you understand? Do you have anything that you want to say in your defence?"

I looked at her, was she trying to imply that i was intimate with every vampire that comes around here. I was out raged. How dare she. My venom pooled in my mouth as i considered ripping her head off then and there. But that wasn't going to happen, I was going to remain calm.

My voice was strong yet cautious. "I did not sleep with Laurent, He came to me. I was bleeding and he was tempted by me. He bit me, and then i don't really remember much. I think that something disturbed him and he left. Leaving me changing. I changed quickly. One day and four hours to be precise. So yes, his scent leads to here. And his scent may disappear. But i didn't make love to him, nor did I ever want to"

I tried to pull my most innocent face. I wished, at that very moment, that i had Cam's talent. I could see that Kate's mood was more sympathetic toward me. She knew that i was telling the truth. Tanya was indifferent and the look on Irina's face was like she wanted to kill me, again.

"He changed you?" she seethed "He changed you! You mean to tell me that his venom is inside you? I can't believe you" Her voice got slightly louder "I loved him, just because you were bleeding, he came to you?" Her voice rose again.

I tuned that out, I could hear my kids get out of the bath tub and head toward the stairs, they were coming down!

I tried to sooth her, to imply that it was ok. But she kept yelling, and then suddenly above her screeching you could hear the calm voice of CJ.

"Mumma, why is that lady yelling" Their big, young eyes widened as they took in our three new visitors. Then I looked back at our visitors they looked murderous. All of them. I slowly (for a vampire) stood up and ran over to them wrapping them in my arms.

I tried to play the peace keeper. "What's wrong Ladies? These are my children. Corbin Jasper, Alicia-Rose and Cam." Then i whispered toward my children "Say hello guys".

Their innocent voices echoed through the dead silence. "Hello". Cam tried to use his gift, to soften them up. You could see it starting to take effect on Kate. But the other two would not be swayed. Kate stood up, as if entranced, and walked toward us. Her arm was extended as though she was going to shake her hand. Tanya stuck out her arm to stop Kate walking and she looked at her in disgust. Kate shook her head and went back to glaring.

Tanya spoke again. "You created immortal children. Do you realise what this means? We will have to tell the Volturi. And you will die."

I didn't understand, Immortal children? Sure, my kids were immortal, but they grew fast enough to understand. By the time they were done, they were out the door. I heard footsteps coming back toward me. I braced my self again, expecting someone to throw themselves at me. But then Irina came back and hissed at me. "This isn't the end of this" and then she ran away.

All my children looked at me. CJ was the first to speak.

"Mumma, what's a Volturi? I couldn't remember. It was something, Edward told me. But i just couldn't remember. What did he say again? And then as i looked into my sons and daughter's eyes i remembered.

"_It's where you go if you want to die."_

**A.N: Sorry for bit of a cliffy. Hope you guys are enjoying the story. Reviews are greatly appreciated :) **

**E.B xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- BPOV**

_**Dear Cullen's, **_

_**It has been a few weeks since I last wrote. I am really disappointed in myself. But the reason that I haven't wrote is that I am constantly on guard. Irina, Tanya and Kate Denali came by two weeks ago. Irina threatened me, as she believes that her fiancée (Laurent) and I were intimate together. But we weren't and it seemed that just as I was convincing them, my darling children decided to come down. They were so shocked. They spun a story about Immortal Children. I don't know what they meant. That's why I need you. But oh well, that's not the worst part. The worst part is that they mentioned the Volturi. At first, I didn't realise what that meant. But then I remember you telling me about them. About that's where you go if you want to die. I freaked out; I didn't want my children to die, hell I didn't want to die. But now, a few weeks later, I realise that it must have been an empty threat. I mean, if the Immortal children were that bad, wouldn't the Volturi come right away? That is what I decided. See this is why I need you. I want you to tell me about the Volturi and about the immortal children. Help would be nice. I am starting to think you won't come back, at all. **_

_**My love is with you still though, **_

_**Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. **_

_**Xx**_

"Mumma" I looked down to see my children, looking at me inquisitively. "Are you writing another letter?" I smiled, and motioned them toward the lounge.

"Kids, I need to talk to you" I looked into all of their eyes. Their beautiful, beautiful eyes. The gold, the blue and the brown. "Kids, we are going to have to move. Away from here" They looked at me, shocked, as though they shouldn't have to move. Alicia-Rose and Cam's eyes welled up with tears. I leant down and sat in between them. I stroked their hair lovingly. "There, There honey, please don't cry..." Their sniffles died down. "There we go, the only reason we have to move, is that you guys are so special. You grow so much faster than other children. Do you notice that when we go to the shops?" They all nodded. I took that as a sign that they were taking everything well and that it was okay to continue. "That's because your daddy was special, like we are now."

Alicia-Rose flicked her blonde hair "Mumma, why isn't dada here?" I stiffened. This wasn't a conversation that I wanted to have now; I don't think they needed to hear the story. Cam spoke up "yeah, because all the kiddies at the shops have dadda's" I searched my brain, looking for an appropriate way to tell them, technically they were just about to turn one. Even though they were mentally four, that doesn't mean anything. I finally decided what I was going to tell them when CJ stood up and looked at his siblings. "Dadda left Mumma when she was looking for us. He will come back. Soon" He smiled wryly and sat back down "Now Mumma, connt... contin... go"

I chuckled; he was struggling with big words. "Well, not just because we are special in comparison to the other people. Also it's because of the three ladies that visited us a few weeks ago. They said that they were going to tell some people about you. And I think that they may come for us. And when they do we will have to run. We will have to run far."

Then CJ cleared his throat. I was starting to get frustrated "Kid's I have to tell you this, It is really important. " They looked at me, and Cam spoke up."But Mumma, this is impatant"

"Important" I corrected automatically "What is important bubba?"

"Shouldn't we be running? Because here comes the mean lady and lots of cloaked people"

**A.N: I thought about leaving it here. But then I remembered all the people that added my story to their favourite list and favourite author. I decided that I would continue, just because you guys make me smile :)**

"What" I squealed, spinning my head around to the front door. There they were. Irina and Laurent leading the way, hand in hand. The cloaked people walked, well more like glided. I ran over to my kids, but my "friendly acquaintances" ran faster. They reached my door and kicked it open. "STOP" they yelled, somehow in perfect synchronization.

We froze, and slowly turned to face them. One of the cloaked figures pulled off his cloak and motioned us forward. I let Cam jump up on my back and held the other two's hand. We walked slowly forward, each step more precise than the next. The cloaked figure looked nothing like what I was expecting. I was expecting the beauty of vampires that I had come accustomed to. But instead I was created with a cold beauty. The skin of the vampire was almost like wrinkled paper, it was translucent. But what scared me most were his eyes. His eyes, even though I had seen red eyes before, had a sense of wisdom in them, yet also a sense of power.

"I am Aro Volturi" His voice was also one of wisdom. "It is an honour to meet you" He reached out and took my hand. I felt something, as though he was reading me. I figured, if I was going to die, I may as well ask him.

"Excuse me, Lord Aro" I figured that throwing in the Lord will make him like me more. "Are you reading me? In some way shape or form"

He laughed, and then so too did the rest of the cloaked vampires.

"My dear, how do you know that?" I smiled, he didn't seem like he was going to kill me. "I can sense it" He smiled, somewhat wryly "Do you sense what's going to happen next?"

My smile faded "I don't think it's going to end, I think that you think that it should, but I don't think that it will" I didn't know what was happening.

He looked at me, then at my three children. "MY dear, do you care to explain, I could read your thoughts, and it seems as though they are part human. If you don't explain, we will kill you"

I gulped down a mouthful of venom. "Well, I was impregnated when I was human. After a few months, I gave birth. MY three lovely triplets are approximately half human. Corbin was the first one born, but everyone calls him CJ. He is 65% Vampire. He is the one with golden eyes. Then Alicia-Rose was born. She is 45% vampire. She is the one with the blue eyes. Then finally Christopher was born. He is the perfect split. He has brown eyes. I am not lying about this. Can you see the blood flushing up to their cheeks? Can you hear their heart beat? You must trust me."

Toward the end I was begging. I didn't want to die. I wanted to see Edward again.

Then one of the cloaked people ripped off the cloak in disgust. "Scum... DO YOU REALISE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?" As her voice rose I got more and more furious. I crouched down, and curled back my upper lip and snarled. How dare she threaten me, it's not my fault. I tried so hard to make everything as easy as possible.

Suddenly there was the sharpest pain inside me. It was like the burning all over again. My back arched backwards, a scream bubbled up, but I suppressed it back down. I didn't want to scare my children. Suddenly a voice cut through the pain. "Jane, stop it, think of the children" the pain subsided. Dry tears welled up in my eyes. My kid's didn't deserve to see this.

By the time I looked back at the cloaked group, they all had removed their cloaks. Not all of them looked like Aro. Two others did though. They were the two standing directly next to Aro. Aro walked backwards, toward his group.

"My dear these are most of the members of the Volturi coven. To my left is Caius, to my right is Marcus. You will meet the rest of the guard later. Possibly. But first, I would like to read each child. To see their integrity. Then you my dear, I am sorry what is your name again?"

"Bella, well technically Isabella." My voice was hoarse. I was contemplating letting him 'read' my children.

"Well Isabella, after I read your children, you will have a chance to make a closing statement, and then we will vote."

I nodded. Seeming that this is fair. I motioned my children to stand in one line. Then Aro came up to them and held their hand. He held Cams hand for 4 minutes, Alicia-Rose's hand for 2 minutes, but when he reached Corbin, his hand stayed there for a while. Aro's eyes lifted from their linked hands and looked into his eyes. Corbin's chin lifted defiantly. After almost 10 minutes, Corbin pulled his hand away.

I stepped forward, in front of my children, ready to make my closing statement.

"Volturi members, you have met my children, you have met me. Not once have the children lashed out. This is because they are not harmful. They grow so quickly mentally and understand everything i tell them. Please, they have already been left by their father, don't make me leave them too. I hope that you understand what we have been going through. I hope that you consider everything that you have seen, and heard, and smelt. Thank you."

Then I grabbed my kids hands and stepped back three large paces. The Volturi coven began to discuss. I could see the girl named Jane staring at me. I could hear what they were saying but I didn't want to focus on them, I wanted to focus on the loves of my life. My children. Then just as i was wiping away the last tear, Aro cleared his throat.

"We have reached a desicion"

**A.N: Sorry to leave you on a bit of a cliffy guys. But that means you will keep reading! Reviews are greatly greatly appreciated. **

**E.B**

**xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N: Disclaimer: I only own my original characters; The Cullen's, Bella and the Volturi belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

**Chapter 8- BPOV**

_**Previously: "We have reached a decision"**_

Even though it was unnecessary for me to breathe, my breathing spiked when he told me that they had reached a decision. I didn't dare speak. Aro continued:

"Caius will vote first, then Marcus then me"

The vampire named Caius walked forward and stood in the middle of the two parties. "I, vote that the mother and the eldest may stay alive, and together. Yet the youngest two must be terminated"

I gasped, he was thinking of separating our family. Alicia-Rose began to cry. Then Christopher's eyes welled up as he realised what has happening, yet he grabbed his sister's hand with such conviction, that he wasn't going to let anyone separate them.

Then the vampire named Marcus walked forward. He walked in front of Caius, keeping a diagonal line between the three leaders. "I disagree with Caius; I think the family should stay together, whether that means in life or in death I am unsure. I leave the final vote to my brother Aro."

Aro started to laugh. "I knew that this would happen, somehow this always comes down to me"

I bent down to pull my kids into a cuddle. They kissed my cheek and I looked back to Aro. He smiled at me. "I see great potential in you all, especially you, young Isabella, and your son, Corbin. Though in him, we know his gift, where as we do not know yours. I understand that you will not leave without your two younger children. Even though they are younger and less powerful, they still are darling children. That is why I have decided to allow you to live. But only if you come and be a member of our guard. Your children too when they reach an appropriate age. You will have one week to pack and be on the first flight to Volterra. Any questions"

Then Irina yelled out "WHAT?, you are going to let her live, her and her demon children? This is ridiculous" Aro turned his head and looked at her. "Do you want to die?" He asked her calmly, yet the threat was obvious.

Irina shook her head. "NO, I don't want to die Aro, I mean, Lord Aro. I just think that she should die" Then Aro's neck practically snapped round and his voice rose so much that it scared away the birds in the sky. "How dare you argue against me! I am Aro, leader of the Volturi, don't you dare piss me off" Then Irina was arched backwards as I assume the little girl was hurting her, Jane I think her name was.

Suddenly the screaming stopped and Irina was left lying on the floor, panting for breath. Then Aro turned his head back to me, and I shivered. How quickly that five minutes changed my appraisal of the man was insane. His cruel, cold voice filled the air. "Any questions?"

I shook my head; there was nothing that I could do. It was the only day that we were going to survive. We had a week to pack, we couldn't run, I was sure that there was a tracker there somewhere. "Do I have to stay forever" Surprisingly, my voice was calm as I asked them for my agreements expiration date.

The guard laughed. And Aro smiled, showing his razor sharp teeth. "Why would that be so bad?"

I felt like it was a threat. I had no idea what to do, I felt violated that he had been able to read my thoughts. It just wasn't right. But I didn't want my family to die. I nodded to them, agreeing to a lifetime of pain. I picked up my children and retreated back into the house. I spoke, in my normal voice as I knew they could hear me. "I will see you, one week from today"

I heard them retreat also, and then my breathing resumed. I pulled my kids into a tighter hug. Then Alicia-Rose yawned. I smiled down at them "It's been a long day" They nodded. "It's time to go to bed" I told them. Then after a round of hugs and kisses, they picked up their feet and trudged up the stairs to bed.

I had to get started on our moving plans. I went on and turned on the computer, ready to put my house on the market. Then a knock came at the door. I stood up and walked on over. I opened the door and there stood one of the cloaked people. He removed his cloak and looked at me. He was beautiful. Not Edward beautiful, but he was up there. He had golden hair, which didn't complement well with his red eyes, but he was gorgeous. He had one hand behind his back and one hand stretched out for me to shake. I grasped his hand and I shivered. He spoke, his voice was smooth and light, it floated across the air between us.

"My name is Nikkolai; I am a member of the Volturi guard. I am sorry that we did not think of this sooner" Then his hand that was behind his back thrust out and pushed something into my hand. I looked down and there were four cloaks. Each cloak had a different stripe across the hood.

"The stripes represent power. Gold is for the leaders, Aro, Marcus and Caius. Then Green, for people with the highest power. Then blue, then violet, then orange, and finally brown for people that have not been placed in the Volturi guard, or are visiting for a suitable length of time. Do you understand?"

I scoffed at him. I was so sick of people asking me whether I understood, just because I was new to this lifestyle did not mean that I was stupid. "Yes I understand, so pretty much you are not as powerful as the leaders, and you aren't powerful enough to wear green." I admit that I was trying to annoy him, and by the look on his face, I'd say it worked.

"Yeah, very good" The way he said that, with such an upbeat attitude, was as though he was talking to a school child. It's how I talk to my children sometimes.

I nodded curtly, and he smiled. "Sorry for disturbing you ma'am" And off he ran. I turned slowly on my heel and walked back toward the computer. I kicked the door shut with my heel. I couldn't be bothered to wait a week. I would put my house on and let someone buy it. Then we would leave in two days time. I would place anything that I couldn't take with me to Volterra under the floor boards in my room, just like Edward had. So then, if we ever come back, all our valuables will be there too.

I placed the ad on . Where it said brief description, I couldn't think of anything to say. This house was a home. I didn't know how any words could sum up the amazing experiences we had here. We had only been here a few months and I really didn't want to leave. Then suddenly, the perfect words came to me. I wrote them down and placed the ad. Then I went about packing, I piled clothes and clothes into various suitcases. I arranged a moving company to move some of our furniture. I managed to pack up the whole of our personal items and arrange for our furniture to be moved, without waking up the kids.

I decided that we would move tomorrow morning, as soon as possible. I didn't want to wrench out my children's hearts by dragging this out. I was almost completely ready. I was just cleaning out my study. I was up to the bottom draw of my desk when I found my letter box. It was filled with almost 700 letters. I felt like I was starting a new chapter of my life. I was going to leave the letters here, with my old life. MY normal life. But for old time sakes there was one last letter I had to write.

_**Dear Cullen's, **_

_**The Volturi.**_

Then just as I had written 4 words, I realised that I couldn't do it. I couldn't write a letter to them confirming my fate. It made everything seem so real. So I picked up the piece of paper and ripped it into pieces. Then I placed my letter box under the floor boards. A knock on the door bought me back from my memory.

I walked on down to the front door and the moving men were here. It was eight o'clock already? My kids weren't awake yet, that was odd. All I had to get ready was their beds. I walked up to their bed rooms, after I had directed the moving men to the appropriate place. I saw them all sitting on Corbin's bed. They were huddled together, as though they were penguins. They looked so cute. It was then that they looked a lot younger. I pulled them into a hug. "Its okay kids" They sniffled. Corbin spoke up "We are leaving aren't we?" I nodded. "But it's ok," I assured them "We are moving somewhere exciting, and we get to make new friends."

They perked up at the idea of going somewhere exciting. Cam spoke up next, he sounded excited. "Do we get to go on a choo choo plane" I laughed. "Yes Cam we do get to go on an aeroplane."

They stood up, wiping their tears from their eyes. I grabbed their hands and let Cam crawl onto my back. I squeezed their hands and spoke confidently. "Come on, we have a plane to catch"

And with that we walked out to our car. We watched the movers finish packing the house and drove out behind them, leaving our Alaskan lives behind.

**A.N: Thats another chapter done guys. I know its not what everyone wanted, but hey, its my story :P. **

**Thankyou for your reviews and adding my story to your favourite lists. I would like to comment that some people noticed that Aro should not have been able to read Bella's thoughts considering that she is a shield. However, I didn't say she was a shield ;) Her gift is a secret for now. Coming up... the Cullens. **

**E.B13 xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N: Here we go readers... Cullen's! This chappie is written in Edward's POV, so all thoughts that he heard will be in italics. Okay? Enjoy! And Review **

**xx**

**Chapter 8- EPOV**

My family had finally caught up with me. For over a year now I had been running from them. I felt so guilty. I had left her, Bella, the love of my life. She had made me to so many things. She had made me laugh, she had made me smile, and she had made me push the limits further than I had ever dreamed. I loved her, but I left her. Why had I been that stupid? Right now Carlisle was catching me up on everything I missed. What I hadn't missed were the voices. Emmett and Rosalie's were the most annoying; I swear they are just as bad as the sex crazed hormone filled teenagers at high school.

Carlisle had finished talking and I considered telling Emmett and Rose to keep it down. But out of my peripheral vision I saw Alice shake her head. Her voice filled the room; it filled the room with light.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" She smiled down at me, and then continued. "Carlisle, can I address the family?" Carlisle nodded, but he was confused.

_**Carlisle- **__I wonder what she wants to tell us, hopefully its good news._

_**Esme- **__I hope Edward is okay, and coping well,_

_**Emmett- **__Rosalie and Emmett banging on the bed. B-A-N-G..._

_**Rose- **__I actually miss Bella, I hope Edward is going to find... CRAP is Edward listening... Wow my hair looks good. _

_**Jasper- **__I hope Alice is right about this. _

_**Alice-**__Sorry Edward, its time. _

"I think that now that we have found Edward, we should move to a more permanent residence. All be it, hotel hopping this last year has been a good distraction. But we have to move on, Edward left Bella so we all left her. We coped fine without her before we even met her, so we have to try. I have been thinking about where we should go"

Emmett cut her off... "We could move to Mexico and then we could call Edward, Edwardo"

Everyone laughed, and I forced myself to join in, even though amidst the peals of perfect laughter there was a laugh missing. Bella's laugh. It didn't seem like family without her.

Alice continued, and Jasper sent me waves of happiness. It was good to have him back. My emotions had become too much for him and he had to leave. I placed my hand on his arm to say thatnks.

"I was toying up between two different houses. One in Cleveland, Ohio. The description for that house is: Large 5 bedroom home. Modern decor, Outdoor living provided, Approximately 30 minute walk to forest. Offers above $985 000.

And then there is another house that I absolutely love. It is in Cantwell Alaska. The description is: A home, not a house, with five bedrooms and various living spaces. Suitable for large families with a sense of adventure as house backs on to forest. Pool out in the backyard and quadruple car port. May only for temporary living as we move around a lot. Please enquire by emailing me at . I enquired, and the reply was that we can move in ASAP. The cost is a bit more but look at it, it's amazing."

Alice pulled out her laptop and showed us some pictures. It was beautiful. It's the sort of house that I would love to live in with Bella. As I tuned in to everyone else's thoughts I knew that we were going. But I could hear another lot of thoughts. Someone was looking for us. "Guys, someone is here" and then there was a knock on the door.

Carlisle walked over to the door and pulled it open. And there stood two cloaked figures. Volturi. This moment is why I left Bella; I couldn't endanger her like this. They pulled off their hoods and it was Demetri and a female who I didn't know. Demetri spoke first.

"So you found him ehh? Well Edward, Ritz-Carlton Central Park South. That's pretty pricey for someone that's supposed to be slumming it. We found you a lot faster than you did Cullen's, what were you doing?"

Emmett stood up in front of Demetri "We respect people's privacy" He snarled. The woman laughed. "Wow big man, Emmett isn't it. You look stronger than Demetri here, why don't you try and take him? I would love to watch..." Emmett leant down into a defensive crouch. His front lip pulled back into a snarl. "Who do you think you are?"

Carlisle's voice cut through the awkward silence. "Emmett, that's enough. But my son is right, who are you and what business do you have here"

"Well, you know Demetri, and I am Tai. We are, obviously, members of the Volturi guard. We are here because you, The Cullen's have been summonsed. For exposing the secret."

The silence after Tai's words was deafening. Exposing the secret. Suddenly a cold hand slapped my face. When I managed to focus Rosalie was standing above me. "How dare you! Didn't I tell you that right from the beginning? She will put us all in danger!" Then Rosalie turned back to face the rest of the group "Didn't I tell you, but you all insisted she would be fine. And now these two idiots are going to ship us off to Volterra and kill us"

Tai spoke in her calm soothing voice "That's the way Rose, tell them what they did wrong" Rosalie turned around and snapped at her "Shut up Volturi Cow!"

Amidst the squabbling Carlisle spoke up "STOP" His voice echoed command. He was no longer our father, but the leader of the Cullen coven.

He faced the two members of the Volturi. "We will come with you, do you wish for us to leave now? And is it necessary for all of us to come?"

Tai just glared at us. Demetri smacked her across the back of the head and then answered all of our questions. "Yeah, you must all come; we must leave soon as the private jet is leaving at 4."

I looked down at my watch it was 3:30. We had to get going. I gathered my things and stood up. "Are we going?"

We all got up and Alice pouted "Can I at least buy the house?" she asked. We all laughed at her. But Esme smiled. "Of course Alice, whatever you say." Alice smiled and hit send.

And then we all walked out, to our possible death. But I didn't care, because without Bella I had nothing to live for.

**A.N: that's it for another Chapter. How did you find Edward's POV? I know there weren't many thoughts, but that is because I feel it disturbs the whole story. What do you guys think so far? Review please!**

**xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N: By now, both parties are in Volterra. One to be sentenced to death and one to join them. Will they meet one another? Also, I don't know whether you got this but the Cullen's bought Bella's old house?**

**This chapter is dedicated to CountryMumAU for always reviewing. **

**Chapter 10- BPOV.**

When we arrived at Volterra, Nikkolai was there to greet us. He had someone take our bags to our room while he gave us the grand tour. He showed us the dining room, which we would never use. He showed us the studies, the libraries, the trial room (even though we weren't allowed in there as they were preparing for trial.) He showed us where we could go and where we couldn't. The leaders had even put a lot of effort into making a dining room for us. It was filled with animals. But we had to be sparing as they would only refill the room every month. But that was okay, because they tried.

They had also arranged rooms for all of us. We each got a personalised room, I don't know who had organised that, but there was practically a whole wing of the castle to the swan Cullen family. Each child had their own room and own bathroom. And each person had their own room, which was a closet.

Everything was perfect. And we didn't have to wear the cloaks all the time. Just when we were needed on "official business". The kids were adjusting well here. We had been formally introduced to everyone, and most of them seemed friendly, but they couldn't replace my original family.

There was a knock at the door. Nikkolai walked in and sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Where are the kids?" he asked, his voice filled with concern. He had taken a sudden liking to them, especially Alicia-Rose. "Sleeping" I smiled "it has been a long day"

He laughed. "It sure has, I just wanted to make sure that you were okay, because I have a trial to go to and you will be all alone. But in an hour and a half, can you and your family come to the throne room for your induction?"

He gave me a hug and left. We were already really close. I lay back on the bed and started thinking of the Cullen's.

**EPOV-**

Walking through the halls of Volterra was slightly scary. You knew that everyone in this castle- except the human receptionist- has the right to kill you. We were walking toward the Trial room. I could hear the new voices appearing around the usual voices.

_I wonder when he will get there; I can't believe it takes this long. _

_Our new guard member is HOT._

_I hope we can be friends. _

Most thoughts centred on the new guard member, not around our trial. This, to me, is a good thing. IT meant that it was quite possible that we would survive.

As Carlisle pushed open the door Aro stood to greet him. "Carlisle, old friend" He stretched out his arms as to give Carlisle a hug. Yet when they met he just held Carlisles hand. One arm was still out stretched. I listened in. I saw images of Bella, the blush rising to colour her cheeks. I saw us telling her about our kind, properly. I could see the birthday party. And then I heard his thoughts, Aro thought that just by those images that we were guilty. I had to get him to see my point of view. Then breaking their trance the door opened. In walked a man. He was rather beautiful. Not that I was gay. If I was, imp sure Emmett would have a field day. He was just stunning. He walked in and stood next to Jane and Alec. His face showed no emotion.

Carlisle took two steps back toward us. He was still visibly the leader, but he was ready to protect Esme if needed. Aro smiled. "SO, you did tell a human about vampires, it's a shame that we have to kill you, I was rather hoping that our informant would be killed." He turned back to the guard. "Nikkolai, go get the informant" The beautiful man nodded and left his post. Aro turned back to us and smiled. I saw Carlisle out of the corner of my eye looking at Alice. She was in a vision.

_We were all standing in the trial room. Aro turned back to us and spoke, he didn't look particularly thrilled. "After hearing Edward's side of the story, we have decided that we will allow you to live. We see that Edward is destined for Bella, and vice versa. We hope you find her, but until you do, would you consider staying with the guard?"_

Then the vision faded out. By the time that Alice and I were out Nikkolai had come back with the informant. Well two informants.

Nikkolai spoke with such authority; it was as though he was a leader himself. "This is Laurent and Irina Denali. They are good friends with the Cullen's,"

I muttered under my breath "Good friends my arse"

Everyone heard me. That's one problem about being a vampire; you couldn't insult someone without them knowing. It made being grumpy so much harder.

Everyone snickered at my comment though, which meant that I wasn't in trouble.

Caius stood up and asked Laurent for his opinion on what happened. Laurent told a story, a well crafted story about how we had told her when we weren't even friends. About how we had hunted in front of her and gone complete vampire. I couldn't believe it. He was making us be the bad guys, and there was nothing we could do to correct him.

I took a step forward. "Aro" I spoke confidently "Would you like to see my side of the story?"

Aro smiled, it was always interesting for us. He could read all my thoughts, and I could read everything he said in relation to those thoughts. It was as though we were having a conversation in our minds.

I walked forward, my hand extended. He grasped it firmly, and it began.

I showed him everything about Bella, the love that I felt for her, how nice she smelt. He compared everything to his wife, how much he loved her. It made Aro seem almost, human.

_**See, I love her;**___even my thought voice was calm.

_Edward, I know. But you broke the number one rule; I don't know how I can let you go. _

_**Think about your wife, Imagine what it would be like, if her scent was 100 times stronger and it was continually coursing through her veins. But I left her; I loved her so much that I had to leave her. To keep her safe. Do you understand why I had to do what I did? She loves me, and I love her. **_

_I understand. My vote will be to let you live. _

Then the link between our brains was gone. I felt confident that I had done what was needed to save my family. Marcus and Caius walked forward to meet Aro in the centre of the room. They spoke, in creepily perfect synchronisation. "Now we deliberate."

And I watched as the three leaders of the Vampire world deliberated to seal my fate.

**BPOV-**

"Come on kids. Please put on your cloaks we have to go." They weren't being serious. They were using their cloaks as Superman capes. "NOW!" I hated raising my voice at them. But we had to go; we were already running 10 minutes late.

When the kids finally had their cloaks on, we ran to the throne room. I knocked, yet was greeted with no answer. I opened the door hesitantly, but there was no-one there. They must be waiting in the trial room. I walked toward the room. We were in no rush now; I can blame it on the fact that I was lost.

As I arrived at the trial room I reached out to knock. But then I heard Aro's voice and I knew we were in the right place. Just as I went to open the door, he mentioned something about a decision. I instantly knew that they had not forgotten, they had just not finished the trial. I decided, no-one knew I was there, so I may as well listen.

Aro spoke, and I could almost imagine him smiling his sharp teeth and looking down on the guilty party.

"We have reached a unanimous decision that you will be allowed to live. Love is a strong emotion, and it makes us do reckless things. We will allow you to live as we see that both parties are destined for each other. I hope that you look for her and try to find her. However, in the meantime, would you consider staying with us? Anyone?"

The next voice made me stop still. I knew that voice, where did I know that voice?

**EPOV-**

Aro straightened up and smiled, showing us his teeth.

"We have reached a unanimous decision that you will be allowed to live. Love is a strong emotion, and it makes us do reckless things. We will allow you to live as we see that both parties are destined for each other. I hope that you look for her and try to find her. However, in the meantime, would you consider staying with us? Anyone?"

Carlisle looked at me. I looked left, and then right. A definite no.

"No thankyou Aro"

Aro smiled. "I thought not. I was wondering whether you would like to stay for the induction of our new guard members."

As much as I wanted to see the new guard member I knew that staying wouldn't end up well for us. So I looked left and then right again. No.

Carlisle looked at Aro smiled. "No thankyou Aro"

Aro looked at him, disappointed. "Well that's too bad. Thank you for coming to Volterra, I hope we can see each other soon. If you could please exit through the door to your left. Have a nice day"

He sounded like a flight attendant. But we all turned on our heels and walked out toward the door. But it wasn't before I could hear the heart beat and smell of human. It must be dinner time.

**A.N: Hope you guys liked it. Please let me know what you think :)**

**E.B13 **

**xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11- BPOV**

**15 years later- **

It has been fifteen years since I officially joined the Volturi. I have been bumped up a few rankings, as most people have taken a liking to me. I am a blue stripe at present. Aro seems to know of my power, yet he won't tell me what it is.

Nikkolai and I have formed a very special bond. I think I may like him and I think he may like me. I know they say that vampires mate for life. But since Edward left me, I have to try and move on. Don't I?

The kids are fully grown. They look eighteen yet are mentally an adult. They can learn as I learn and are very patient. Their gifts have not really developed further. I think that Cam has taken a liking to one of the Volturi members, Tai. She has the ability of persuasion. Their two gifts work really well. She is only a violet, which co-incidentally is the same as Cam. Corbin is a blue like me and Alicia-Rose; well she isn't very happy with her ranking.

We are really one very happy vampire family. We have maintained the vegetarian diet and have not slipped once. Cam had gotten close. Which I didn't expect considering that he was an even human vampire split. The kids were becoming more and more relaxed around our new Vampire family. Yet there were only a few people that didn't like us. I got along best with Nikkolai, Felix, Jane and Gianna. She was the new vampire who was originally a receptionist here. Still is.

As much as I almost considered them family, they weren't the Cullen's. I had tried going cold turkey and not writing them any letters, but I felt empty without them. So the letter writing continued. Every day, without fail. I talked about how Edward had judged the Volturi too quickly, about how I loved the clothes here and how I thought I might have a crush on Nikkolai.

I wanted Alice to know, for she would always be my best friend. I told her all about him, how he looked and what his mannerisms were. He liked reading like me and played the saxophone. He was awesome. I think I had a serious crush on him. It wasn't love at first sight love like Edward, but it felt like really strong friendship.

I decided that I should try and get some closure. It had been fifteen years and I hadn't heard of him. I'm sure that Aro would have told me, wouldn't he? But I assumed that he would have told me about my power, wouldn't he? I was unsure now.

Suddenly my children ran in, yelling and screaming. I swear sometimes they acted like they were still five. I had a massive headache, which was unusual, because I could have sworn that vampire's didn't get sick. I spoke softly; I knew they could hear me. "Please be quiet" The screaming continued. "Please" my voice rose. "SHUT UP!" I yelled loudly and my children were sucked against the wall. They were pinned there. And in my mind there were three little bubbles. Their own little aura.

I didn't think I did that, but with the coinciding bubbles, it had to be me. Was this my power? I left my kids there. Pinned to the wall. I walked outside, expecting them to fall, yet they didn't fall. My destination was the throne room, where I knew that Aro, Marcus and Caius would be. I walked slowly, focusing on the triplets auras. Each time I walked past someone new, their bubble would appear in my mind. I made it to the throne room before the triplets bubble's disappeared.

I shook my head. "Damn it!"

I shoved open the door and walked into the centre of the room. "My power is a fricking bubble?"

**Cantwell- Alaska-**

**EPOV-**

The last fifteen years here have been amazing, but it was now time to move on. I had started to feel like myself. However, when it got to moving I realised that I hadn't been able to find Bella, and we were now moving further away. I had finished tidying up my room, ready to move. My room had once been the study. I had tidied up my room and was just doing an overall clean, Esme's idea of course. I was sweeping the floor and listening to her lullaby. My eyes welled up with un-cry able tears. I was walking around and even through the music I could hear the thoughts and the clunk of my feet on the hollow floor boards. I must have been really bored as I was actually paying attention to the floorboard sounds. As I kept walking I heard the hollow clunks until one. It sounded full. I lay down on the floor, my head facing the crack in the floorboard. I saw something. I didn't know what it was.

I called out to Alice. "A, can you come in here, and bring in a crowbar." A few minutes later, she flitted in and handed me a crow bar. She smiled at me. "You know you could have just ripped it up using your hands?" I laughed. I was so stupid sometimes.

I used the crowbar to pry open the floorboard. I looked down and there was a big metal chest.

I managed to get the chest open and looked inside. There was a wide variety of things, from stuffed toys to jewellery to paintings. But what interested me most was the wooden box with the rose carving. I leant forward and pulled it out of the box.

**Volterra –Italy**

**BPOV-**

_**Previously- "My power is a fricking bubble?"**_

Aro smiled "Ah so you found it." His grin was contagious, I could feel the grin spreading across my face, but then when I remembered what my gift was and my face dropped.

"A bubble, seriously Aro. Why is a bubble worth a blue stripe?"

His face dropped also "So you haven't quite found it, oh" I was confused, was he still not going to tell me? "You still aren't going to tell me? Don't you think that is a tad unfair?"

He laughed. "Bella dear, I am just trying to protect you"

Where had I heard that saying before? That's right Edward. Then I found myself doing something that I had banned myself from doing- thinking about them not coming back. My brain was overloaded with memories. Our first kiss, the baseball game, my first hug, and the first time we met. My brain kept spinning; I felt my bubble snap outward and the blackness take over my eyes.

The next thing that I remember was waking up with Nikkolai and my kids leaning over me. "Wake up, Wake up Bella" When I opened my eyes they all sighed with relief. My kids smiled and said in there creepy synchronisation "We missed you mum."

Nikkolai smiled too "I missed you Bella, a lot"

I felt as though my heart was beating a million miles a minute. Then I did something that I would never do as a human, as it was too spontaneous. But my brain was reacting without thinking; I just wanted to move on, to be normal. So I leant in...

And kissed him.

**Cantwell- Alaska.**

**EPOV-**

Inside the box were letters, hand written letters, to us. I called all our family down to the living room. It was the only room that hadn't been packed up yet.

"There are some letters here," I began and everyone looked confused, why would I mention to them about human written letters "addressed to us" I finished.

Their faces (and thoughts) were shocked. I opened the first envelope and read aloud to the family.

"_**My Darling Edward, **_

_**It is a week after you left me. A week after you broke my heart and threw it away. Why did you do it? Was it because I was plain Jane? Was it because I am human? Was it because one of the other family members hated me? I know Rosalie wasn't my best friend, but you said that you loved me, and that's all that should matter. **_

_**You made love to me the night before you left. Did that mean anything? Do I mean anything? Because to me you mean everything. If I hadn't pressured you, would you still be here? Can you come back to me? Will you? I don't think you will, so I am going to come to you. I am starting to feel a bit sick, but once I am better, I will find you. You are my life, my love, my everything. Do you understand that?**_

_**I need you. Without you the world is grey. The only light in my world is my new best friend. Jacob, Jacob Black. He lives on the reservation, and he is like my personal sun. You would like him. You have to remember me. And come home. **_

_**This next section is for Alice. I assume that Edward has told you not to look for me. But if you do look for me, and find me, come to me. You are my best friend in the whole wide world. Come back to me, please. **_

_**This message is for Jasper. I Don't Blame You. **_

_**Emmett and Rosalie, I know that you weren't my best friends, but try and convince Edward, because you know what it's like to not have one another. IT's just like that for me. **_

_**Esme and Carlisle. You were my stable parents, and I miss you. I know it must hurt you to see your son alone. But that's why I need you to help me. Help me find you. Help me fine Edward. **_

_**To my other family, I seal this letter with a kiss. **_

_**Bella Marie Swan Cullen."**_

Everyone has shocked expressions on their face. They didn't know what to say. Well except Emmett, he yelled out "Edwardo got laid?"

They had tried to convince me to go back to her, but I wouldn't do it. I felt terrible, even more terrible than I ever had.

She still loved me, even after all this. I looked down in the letters in my hand. "There are over 400 letters here" I hadn't realised that I had spoke aloud until Rose replied.

"That's over a letter a day for a year"

Alice aaaawed, it wasn't until I gave her a glare that she realised how inappropriate that was. She apologized to me in her thoughts. I divided up the rest of the letters to each individual person. Alice and I had the most letters, then the whole family. Then we nestled down in our favourite seats and began to read.

Once everyone had finished reading I looked at Alice. "I know I told you I'd never make you do this again, but can you look for her? Please tell everyone what you see"

Then Alice went off into the future. Then her melodic voice (which had been altered slightly, as she was in the future) began to speak. It was her words that broke my heart again.

"I see her asking about her power, she says "My power is a fricking bubble?". I see her passing out, I see her kissing another man, I see her in a wedding dress and I see her..."

What did she see, those things were terrible, but if she saw something new then it could save everything, it could save us. She spoke again, and it was the last thing that I would comprehend for a long time.

"That's it, I can't see anything else, and she just disappears"

**A.N: Hope you guys enjoyed, So there was a bit of drama in this chapter. We are getting closer and closer to them meeting up. Finally. **

**Wish me luck for the next few chapters :) Also reviews are cool, no pressure. **

**E.B13**

**xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12-**

**APOV (Alice Cullen)**

_**50 years later. **_

Ever since I have seen the vision of Bella Edward has been in a rut. He reads at the night time, and hunts once every two weeks. He stays in his room and doesn't move. He tells me that he feels that something is weird about that vision. He doesn't talk often though, mainly to Carlisle, Esme and I.

I wish that I had searched for her earlier. Then maybe she hadn't had to resort to kissing another man, or getting married. I looked back at the vision, the dress looked wrong for Bella. Too modern, too classy. What could have convinced her to wear that dress?

And the letters, why did she write those letters. Why would she tell us about the kids and then not let them express themselves. If they were as mentally advanced as they were alleged to be, then why didn't they write a letter? I was sure that they would have wanted to tell their father about them, wouldn't they?

There was something just not right about all of this. I couldn't put my finger on it. But something was different, and definitely wrong. We had to find her, because without her, we were incomplete.

**Volterra- Italy**

**BPOV-**

Today was my wedding day. I had been with Nikkolai for 49 years. He didn't treat me wrongly and he didn't leave me. He was always helpful with my kids, especially Alicia-Rose. He would leave at night time to check on her when she was sick. He tucked her in and was always there when she was having a nightmare. He accompanied her on hunting trips when I was busy. And he taught her some more school work. He would make an amazing husband.

I had never thought about marrying him, he was just a person to love. A rock in my frantic life. He didn't even propose to me. It was like an arranged marriage. I remember when the announcement was made.

_***Flashback***_

"_**Bella, Nikkolai, can you come here please" Aro called. We ran in to the throne room, hand in hand. **_

_**Everyone was standing there all members of the guard. **_

_**Aro, Marcus, Caius, Alec, Chelsea, Afton, Demetri, Felix, Heidi, Jane, Renata, Tai and Santiago. **_

_**When I took in my whole vampire family, I realised how powerful we really are. There were powers of **__**Tactile telepathy, Relational empathy , Illusion of pain, Sensory paralysis, Sensory location ,Protective shield , Relationship manipulation , Aura of happiness , Ability of persuasion, Ability to see the truth. **_

_**That doesn't include my darling children's abilities of seeing the future and past and the aaaw factor. We still hadn't come up with an appropriate name for that.**_

_**They were all standing there, goofy smiles on their faces. **_

_**Aro was smiling the largest. "You guys have been together for 30 years now, and since neither of you can pull your finger out and propose. We have organised it for you. You guys are now engaged."**_

_**Everyone cheered and whooped. But I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to do, I looked over at Nikkolai and he looked shocked too. We had never thought of marriage, we had never even gone further than kissing. I was so shocked. But I managed to smile; maybe this was my chance of closure. **_

_**We will invite every vampire we know, and have a large ball afterwards. Is that ok. I looked at Nikkolai and he looked down at me. "That's perfect"**_

_***End Flashback***_

I had tried to stretch out our engagement as long as I could, wanting to make sure that I was 100% certain that Nikkolai was right for me.

He seemed like a great father, he cared for all my children. He was beautiful, and sweet and funny. But I had always seen him as a brother. But I could learn to love him, couldn't I?

Jane had got the wedding organised for me. It wasn't my taste, at all. The dress was incredibly poofy, but beautiful. It was just that when i imagined getting married, I didn't imagine it like this. I always imagined marrying Edward, but this was just as good.

I was getting a real father to my children, a real husband to me. He loved me, and i love him. So that was all that mattered.

Jane had decided that Cam was going to walk me down the aisle. As Nikkolai chose CJ to be his best man. I chose Alicia-Rose to be my maid of honour and Jane to be my bridesmaid.

That was the wedding party. Jane said that speeches were open and the colour scheme was red, black and white.

When I was dressed and ready to go, I glanced around my room. I looked at every small little detail that had accumulated over time. But what i really wanted to find were the letters, I had kept writing letters right up until when Nikkolai and I got engaged. That was the last letter i wrote, I told them how I was engaged and how they were invited to the wedding.

I looked down, and on the top of the pile of letters bound up in an elastic band, were all the letters that my children had written. The envelopes were torn open, I had read their letters. Most of them were pleading, they wanted their father back. I didn't want him to read these letters and see how hopeless we were. The reason I had not hid the new letters were that I hoped he would never find them. The last letter that he ever read was that the Volturi were coming, for all he knows that I am dead. And that's what I wanted him to believe. I wanted closure, and this seemed the only way to do it.

I started to dry sob, why did this have to happen to me. I wanted this to be over, I wanted to be with the love of my life, whoever that was.

I heard a knock on the door. "Mumma, It's Cam. I am ready."

I coughed. "Give me a minute baby"

I walked over to my bedside table and shoved the letters in my handbag. I would always keep my kids letters, Edward would never get a chance to see mine. I would allow him to see inside my mind, but he had no right to see the insides of my kids mind.

I walked back over to my letters, and shut the lid back on the box. It looked exactly like the box that I left my old letters in. I placed the letter box back on my mantle. "Come on in babe"

In walked Cam and I was shocked. He looked so grown up. He wore a White suit with a red rose in the breast pocket. He looked good. I was so proud of my baby. He looked at me. "You look stunning Mumma" I laughed.

"I can't believe you guys still call me that" He laughed with me, our laughs forming a perfect harmony. He looked at me with his big brown eyes and smiled. "Mumma, before we go, I wanted to tell you something, I think that I am in love."

And the biggest goofiest smile spread over his face. I squealed. "Oh My baby thats awesome" I kissed his forehead and both cheeks. I was so shocked. "Who is she? Please tell me" And then he smiled, and something clicked in my head.

He was always with her, their powers worked hand in hand, they looked good next to one another. "It's Tai isn't it"

He laughed, and when he spoke his voice was filled with love. "Yeah, its Tai, how could you tell?"

I laughed too, this love was contagious. I could feel it in my every being. "You two are togetherall the time. Her dark hair and red eyes, look gorgeous next to you. Your power of making everyone love and trust you works perfectly with her power of persuasion. You look at her like you are in love and she looks at you like she can't live without you. Its amazing"

He looked at me, as though he was studying me. "Well, enough about me, let's go get you married."

I smiled. And wrapped my arm in his. We walked down from upstairs to the ballroom. And when we walked down the scent was overpowering. The roses and lilies were the idea, and you could certainly tell. Ever since i had discovered my bubble (which I still hadn't figured out yet) my senses were on overdrive.

I walked down after my daughter. She was wearing a red dress and looked stunning. I loved her with all my heart. She stopped in line with Nikkolai and they exchanged a glance. What did that mean?

When I saw Nikkolai, My heart began to pound. Was it a love sort of pound, Why was i getting all these emotions now. Aro was officiating the ceremony, and when he began to speak in his monotone voice.

"Friends, we have been invited here today to share with Isabella Marie Swan and Nikkolai Volturi a very important moment in their lives. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife."

Nikkolai looked at me and smiled. But then I saw that his eyes flickered to Alicia-Rose.

The Aro spoke again "Who gives this woman to be wedded to this man" Cam spoke forward and spoke "I do"

Aro continued to the wedding reading, we had selected the traditional wedding prayer, by Robert Stevenson.

"Lord, behold our family here assembled.  
We thank you for this place in which we dwell,  
for the love that unites us,  
for the peace accorded us this day,  
for the hope with which we expect the morrow,  
for the health, the work, the food,  
and the bright skies that make our lives delightful;  
for our friends in all parts of the earth.  
Amen " 

The rest of the guests chorused Amen. The ceremony continued, and what happened next shocked me to the core. "Does anyone here have any reason why these two should not be wed? If you do speak now or forever hold your peace"

And then a lone voice cut through the crowd.

"I have a reason."

**Alaska.**

**EPOV**

I watched Alice's vision over and over again. Ever since she first saw it, the vision plagued my mind. I was very secluded now, more so than ever before.

The vision played over and over. I needed to see it from someone else's perspective. I spoke for the first time in a long time. "Alice"

She flitted up the stairs, and stormed in the door. She didn't even ask me what I needed. She just helped me. She played the vision over and over.

"stop!" I yelled at her. She muttered under her breath "no reason to yell"

I smiled, the biggest goofiest smile. I knew how to find her.

"I know where she is!" I yelled so loud that the whole town would hear me. "She is in Volterra, The Volturi haven't killed her, yet. We have to go find her. NOW! Alice, when is the next plane to Volterra?"

Alice went off into the future. "We won't be able to get a plane trip until Friday, but it will be in first class"

I smiled, even though it was 4 days away. I would get to see the love of my life again, and hopefully my children.

**A.N: This chapter took place on the same day just in different locations. IT's getting a lot closer to them seeing each other. Review! :)**

**E.B13 **

**xx. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13-**

**BPOV**

_**Previously: **__**"I have a reason."**_

I turned around to the crowd, searching for the someone that spoke. Everyone looked at me; I could see the pain in their eyes. Then suddenly, their aura's changed. I could see the links between each mated pair. They were like a gold thread tying each pair together. There were a few single people in here. They had no thread, besides the blue thread that tied them to their families.

"I can see" I spoke softly, even though I know that everyone could hear me. "I see all your ties, each mated pair are linked with a gold thread. I see my son and Tai, and I see my daughter and, Nikkolai"

Alicia-Rose gulped. "Mumma," she whispered. "I love him"

I froze; I didn't know what to do. I was about to marry the man that my daughter loves. That was not right. I turned to Nikkolai "Why, Why didn't you tell me" He looked at me, his eyes filled with sorrow. "I thought it was wrong, she is so much younger than me. And everyone assumed that we, being you and I, were perfect for one another. They pressured us into getting engaged"

Now that I could see that they were a mated pair, I started to realise. I saw that what I assumed to be fatherly love was something much much more than that. The times that he nurtured her when she was sick, when he measured her temperature with his lips, and where he had then proceeded to give her a hug. He had lay with her for hours.

Or the time that they went on hunting trip. They had come back clothes askew and hair ruffled. I was shocked.

"You are sleeping with my daughter" Then I reached out and slapped him. The crowd gasped, it was like something out of a bad soap opera.

Nikkolai looked at me with such distain though, and he reached out and put a hand to his face, even though it wouldn't have hurt. "You can't talk, Bells. You still love Edward, he is your real love, and i am just a fill-in. You still write him letters every-day, or you did, until i suggested you stop."

I was lost. Did I love him? Or was I just that desperate to fill the hole in my chest? Was he right? But then, as I was processing all this information, I realised what had just happened.

I turned to face Aro and smiled sweetly "Quick side note: Is my gift the ability to see the relationships of different people?"

Aro grinned "Sort-of, you will have to see"

I huffed, after all these years; I was discovering my gift bit by bit. I wanted to know. But that wasn't the most important issue at the moment. I turned back to my fiancée, and my daughter. I realised that he was right.

"Nikkolai, you are right, Edward is my love. I just mis-understood happiness for love. You make me so happy. And you make my daughter happy. So who am I to stand in the way of happiness? I wish you the best of luck"

I pulled my engagement ring off my finger and placed it in Nikkolai's hand. I closed his fingers around the ring and kissed his cheek. But as i touched his hand lots of thoughts and memories ran through my head.

I shook my head. It was odd having the thoughts go through my head. But i didn't want to be distracted from what i was going to say next. It was hard to say, but hey, why waste a good wedding?

I leant over and whispered in Nikkolai's ear. "Why don't you propose now? Marry her, because you love her. And she loves you"

A grin as big as the Cheshire cat's formed on his face. I stepped forward and raised my hands out, like a priest. "Nikkolai has an announcement to make"

Nikkolai looked like he wanted to cry, and I'm sure that if he wanted to, he would have been. He reached out and took my daughters hands in his. Then he bent down on one knee.

"Alicia-Rose Emma Swan" I noticed that he left off the Cullen, probably on purpose. "I have loved you since the first time i met you. At first, it was like a daughter, but now it's like my mate. The way you smile sends shivers down my spine. When you call my name, it puts life back in my un beating heart. I love you with every fibre of my being"

I smiled, my heart melting at the sight of them. I had, like most mothers, hoped to be married before my children. But these things happen. I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if Edward proposed to me.

I zoned out into my fantasy and came back to them sharing a passionate kiss, the engagement ring on her finger. I smiled, realising that this is what I needed. I laughed

"Guests, as these two love birds are esteemed members of the Volturi, I would anticipate that you stay and have their wedding now" Aro laughed and repeated my earlier thoughts "Why waste a good wedding"

I ushered the new bride-to-be upstairs, and we swapped dresses'. It was awesome that we grew to be the same size. I had to do some quick alterations, as i was a bigger bust than she was. She enveloped my slender figure into a hug.

"Mumma, thank-you for being so very supportive. We wanted to tell you, but i felt that we would be breaking you again. I saw how much Dadda broke you. I didn't want to be as bad as him."

I sniffled. "That's ok chicky-dee, I love you, and I am sure that your Dadda loves you. Even though he broke me, I still love him. Just as i love you and my new son in law. As long as you are happy, that's all I care about"

Half an hour later, we were ready to go. The guests were re-seated and we were all ready to go. I gave my daughter a peck on the cheek. I wished her luck and progressed down the stairs, the smell suited Alicia-Rose more than it suited me. It almost seemed fitting.

As I reached the end of the aisle, I turned round to see the blushing bride. I was making my daughter happy, and that's all that mattered. All that I had to do now was make me happy.

**A.N: That was really a bit of a filler chapter. It shows a little insight into their characters, and love. **

**Let me know what you think. **

**E.B13**

**xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14-**

**BPOV**

Aro called me into the throne room. He was waiting there for me with the other leaders as well as Alec, Corbin, Felix, Jane and Demetri. It looked like it was mission time. The leaders stood and walked toward us. Standing in a triangle formation, they greeted us. Aro reached out and held my hand. I heard all his thoughts and feelings. It was strange, as he could hear all mine also. Then something in my mind clicked. I had his power. I also had Marcus's gift. Was that my power? I had a flashback of something that Edward said when we were together.

_***Flashback***_

_**We were sitting in Edward's room, listening to music and discussing the vampire life. **_

"_**Edward, do you know why you have your powers"**_

_**He smiled "I don't know, but Carlisle has a theory" I raised my eye brow, urging him to continue. **_

"_**Carlisle believes that we carry on our best traits from our human lives"**_

_**I laughed "So you were best at reading people, Alice was good at anticipating and jasper was really empathetic" He nodded. So I continued, pressing my point. "What is my best trait?"**_

_**I batted my eye lids, trying to dazzle him. He laughed. "I think you are so aware of yourself and of other people"**_

_**The other Cullen's yelled up either yes or totally, agreeing with his statement. **_

_***End Flashback***_

It hit me, maybe that was my talent. But I shook my head and knew that I would talk to him while the others were getting ready for our mission.

Aro removed his hand from mine, a twinkle in his eye as he realised that I had worked something out. He spoke up "The Romanians are playing up again"

Felix and Corbin growled. They didn't like the Romanian coven; they were trying to take over the Volturi. Aro laughed, "I had the same reaction, I have selected Bella, Jane and Demetri to go and sort that out. They are hiding out in England at the moment. They are trying to get some sort of army. Good luck to them" We all laughed, even the three that weren't going.

Then Aro turned back to the other three. "Corbin, Alec and Felix, there is an alleged werewolf problem in Washington. A Little place called La Push."

I froze, my dad hung out there sometimes, or he did, before he died. Was he hanging out with were wolves?

Meanwhile, Aro had been rambling on about safety and when we would leave. We would both leave today. The Volturi had two private jets in different wings of an Italian airport. I was a little disappointed that I was leaving one of my sons here. It was Friday, four days after the wedding, and Alicia-Rose was on her honeymoon with Nikkolai. So Cam was going to be left alone, I hope he would be okay, but then he had Tai. And after the wedding they had openly admitted their love, so they were _very_ busy.

When were all dismissed, I lingered behind to talk to Aro. He smiled at me.

"I would ask what the matter was, my pet, but I think I know. You have realised something about your talent."

I nodded, "I think that everyone carries on their traits from their human life. Someone once told me that my best characteristic is that I am so aware of myself and other people. So is my ability to clone other people's talents? Because, currently I have yours and Marcus's"

He smiled. "I think that after fifty years you deserve to know. You are very close. Your talent _is_ to clone others talents, but first you have to know them really well. You have to know their truest desire is. Then you have the ability to grant their desires'. You are really are talented"

I was shocked, all of that for one vampire? No wonder Aro wanted to keep me. "Wow, how do you know this?"

He laughed, "There was a vampire in our ranks that can tell other vampire's talents. He judged you in your first week here, I don't think you remember, you were very preoccupied"

I smiled. "I think it will take some time to get used to. But I have to go, the plane leaves in less than an hour and we still have to run to make it. See you later Lord Aro"

As I was walking out, I heard him call me back. "Bella, my dear." I turned back around and he was handing me a cloak. I looked at him perplexed. "I already have a cloak" He shook his head, as though he was frustrated. "Look at it closer" I look down and there was a gold stripe across the brim and the sleeves. "Gold?" I questioned "Isn't gold for leaders?"

He kissed my forehead and whispered "You are a leader now; we won't coronate you until you get back. Okay?"

I smiled at him, threw on my new cloak and ran out to meet my mission partners.

Before I met Jane and Demetri, I ran into Cam. "Heyy Baby, Your brother and I are going on a mission. Are you going to be okay by yourself?"

He laughed at me "Mumma, I am not four anymore. I am over fifty years old. I don't need a babysitter"

I laughed. "Okay, I'll see you when I get back"

I ran down to the entrance and met the other parties. We ran off toward the airport. When we got there. I gave each of them a kiss on the cheek and ran off to gate 4. When we got there the stewardess greeted us, she told us that our plane was good to go.

We walked on the plane and took our seats. The captain came and greeted us. "Hello, our plane cannot take off for a little while, as another plane is waiting to land. If you could please be patient, then we will take off soon."

I removed my cloak, for I was the only one that had somewhat normal eyes. "Thank you Captain. Could you please announce over the loud speaker when we are taking off"

He nodded and retreated to the cabin. I turned back to the others and watched them place in their contacts. I was ready to go and change the world.

**EPOV-**

"This is your captain speaking; we will be touching down at the Airport in a few minutes. You will be arriving at gate 4. If you need a tour guide, we will be happy to provide one for you. Please alert the flight staff if you have any other needs. Thank you for hiring us"

This was it; I was going to Volterra, to see Isabella. The love of my life. I had missed her so much, and couldn't wait to see her again. I was so annoyed that I had to wait such a long time. I couldn't wait to see my children; they must be so grown up by now.

I had decided to come with Rosalie and Carlisle. They both had things that they wanted to say. As our plane touched down, I saw another plane take off. It was a Volturi plane. There was some sort of commotion going on somewhere. When we arrived at the airport and ran to the Volturi castle. We knocked on the door and a young man with brown hair and brown eyes opened the door.

"Welcome to Volterra, my name is Cam. May I ask who you are and whom you would like to speak to?"

"My name is Carlisle Cullen and these are my children. Edward and Rosalie" There was something about that face that was familiar. I couldn't quite place his name. I delved into his mind and all I could hear was.

"_That's the Cullen's. That is Edward Cullen. I wonder if he recognises me. Crap, I forgot he can read thoughts"_

Then his thoughts morphed into some stupid song by the Volturi rock band. They were actually pretty good, but it was a love song, and after Bella I couldn't handle love songs.

As I walked down the hallway, I was anxious. I also had feelings of hatred rolling through me. I couldn't believe that it had taken me this long to find her. And I couldn't believe that she hadn't come for me.

These feelings were driving me crazy, and my internal monologue had kept me busy until we reached the throne room. Cam turned back to face us "I would request that you wait here while I alert Lord Aro to your presence"

Carlisle smiled "Of course"

I heard Cam step into the room and walk toward Aro. "Lord Aro, they are here."

Aro chuckled "I thought they would be here, did they recognise you, and which ones are here?"

"No Lord Aro, they did not recognise me, much to my disappointment. And the leader, the mind reader and the hot one are here"

Rosalie's face lit up at the thought of being the hot one. She was quite self conceited sometimes. I tried to listen to Aro's thoughts, but things were hazy. It was strange, it was always easy to hear his thoughts, and in turn everyone else's. He spoke, calmly "send them in"

I heard footsteps coming toward us, and the door opened. Cam stuck his head out of the door and said "Aro will see you now."

His thoughts echoed sadness as we trudged after this sad, dejected, lonely young vampire.

**Cam POV-**

As I ushered in my Aunt, my grandfather and father into the throne room I couldn't help but being dejected. They didn't recognise me. I was family. I wrote them letters telling them everything about myself. I didn't understand. My grandfather spoke up first:

"We wish to enquire about Isabella"

Aro chuckled. I was excited; I was finally going to meet my father. Well, formally. Just as Aro was opening his mouth to speak, my father cut him off.

"How come I can't hear your thoughts too well?"

Aro smirked "Do you remember Renata?" Renata stepped forward and raised one hand as some sort of salutation. "Well, after time her power has developed slightly, so she can protect my thoughts, but not very well, because I assume that you can hear some of my thoughts."

Edward nodded. And Aro continued "Anyway, In relation to your first question, about young Isabella. She is not here at the moment. She has been gone a while, I suppose she is enjoying herself"

I was confused. Why would Aro downright lie to my father? I do understand that the word taboo was sort of banned in my house hold. Unless we were talking about Nikkolai, but I suppose that rule doesn't really apply now.

I laughed, my mind focused on when Corbin told us about his new rules.

_***Flashback***_

_**Corbin spoke up, his voice rising so everyone could hear. "Swan Family meeting now"**_

_**I walked up behind him, as I was in the bedroom playing my guitar. "Swan-Cullen CJ. We have talked about this, our father deserves some recognition. "**_

_**Corbin laughed "Father, he isn't a father to me. Nikkolai is more of a father to me, so that is why when they get married. Mumma should take Nikkolai's name, and in turn we should also take his name. Wait, Nikkolai what is your last name, it's not Volturi is it? And what is your human story?"**_

_**Nikkolai laughed "I forgot that you are the only Volturi members that haven't been told my story. It's not that amazing, trust me. But I will tell you anything, and everything, because you guys are like family to me."**_

_**Mumma smiled "We don't have to hear this Nik. It's not that important." **_

_**We started yelling out. We really wanted to hear the story. **_

_**Nikkolai smiled "I can't ignore that many no's, well, my story started in 1899. **_

_**In 1899 I was twenty; I lived in Britain with my family. We were a relatively wealthy family. We were the Reynolds. I was engaged to a woman named Elizabeth, She was a darling woman. I really liked her, but she was my undoing. Her father was a vampire. But I didn't know that when I first met him. I remember it as though I was yesterday. **_

_**I was walking toward her manor. When her father stepped out of the gate. He placed his hand on my arm, it was ice cold. He smiled at me and asked me whether I was planning on marrying his daughter. Of course I had considered it. But it wasn't high on my list of priorities; I wasn't going to tell him this though. **_

_**He scared me, more than anything had ever scared me before. He threatened to kill me if I didn't propose to his daughter. I was lost. But of course, I proposed to her, as I didn't want to die. We were intimate then, and I left her with child. The wedding was postponed as her father didn't want her walking down the aisle with child. Un fortunately her father thought that I had done this just to postpone the wedding, which wasn't true. He said he wanted to talk to me, he walked me into the alley way and punched me. I tried to put up a fight, but I wasn't strong enough. Then he bit me. **_

_**While I was changing, I kept thinking about them. After I was changed, I watched them from afar. My fiancée got depressed, and killed herself. My child was sent to an orphanage and adopted, and eventually he moved on with his life. He got married, had two children and lived a happy life. I think that may have had something to do with the fact that my gift is to create an aura of happiness. **_

_**So over all, I had a terrible first few decades of being a vampire, but eventually I went to the Volturi and they welcomed me into their ranks. Then you know the rest. Even though everyone calls me Volturi, if I ever started a vampire family, I would love to be called Reynolds"**_

_**Corbin laughed "Corbin Jasper Swan Reynolds, I like the sounds of that"**_

_**But now the only person that would get the Reynolds name was my sister, and that was hilariously funny. **_

_***End Flashback***_

Aro looked at me "Is there something funny"

I shook my head.

Edward spoke up "What do you mean enjoying herself?"

Aro asked him whether he had heard about the wedding, and Edward's face shattered. "So it's true?" Edward asked his voice breaking.

Aro nodded "I'm sorry Edward, do you still love her?" Edward nodded, and my heart soared. Maybe we could finally be a proper family.

"I am looking forward to seeing her again, but I am more looking forward to seeing my children. Surely they want to see their father. Don't they?"

I was standing there, my heart pounding faster and faster. His head turned to look at me. "You have a heartbeat. At first I thought that I was imagining it. But now I notice it. Are you excited?"

I nodded.

Lord Aro spoke up. "Would you like to go see Isabella's room?"

The Cullen's nodded. "Tai!" Tai came running in and I blew her a kiss. 

"Please take our visitors to Isabella's room, and then come back here. I need to talk to you and Cam."

Then my love and my family walked away leaving me alone with Aro.

"Why did you lie to them, Bella isn't married. And I am sure that Bella still loves him. So why lie?"

Aro looked down at me "He left you, alone. Doesn't that hurt you?"

I nodded. "Of course it does, but I still want to be his son"

Aro shook his head "No, you want to be his friend first" I felt Tai enter behind me and wrap her arms around mine. "Trust me baby" and when she kissed me on the cheek, I knew it was going to be okay.

**EPOV-**

When we were standing in Bella's room I was over powered by her scent. IT was just like remembered, but sweeter. I loved it. I rummaged around in her drawers and pulled out a midnight blue top and placed it in my duffle bag. Carlisle scolded me. I didn't care though.

I walked over to her desk and saw another rose engraved wooden box. I opened the box and there were more letters. I put the box in my duffel bag as well.

The door opened and I turned to face them. There was the one named Cam and Tai, whom we had met earlier. They looked to be very much in love.

Tai spoke up "I think you should leave now"

I didn't want to leave, I wanted to wait until Bella came back, to try and win her back. But i found my self leaving and once i had opened the door I knew where I wanted to move next. Just judging by the few minutes that i had spent in her room, I knew that she might still love me, and she was sick of the Volturi.

**A.N: Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Its my longest so far. Sorry for the typo's. **

**Reviews are awesome. **

**E.B13 xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15-**

**La Push- Washington**

**CJPOV**

When we arrived at La Push, we were greeted quickly. There were giant wolves that encircled us. The leader seemed to be a big russet wolf. I looked into his past and saw that he knew my mother. Alec was trying to numb him but I reached my arm out to stop him.

I stepped forward, away from the others. I removed my hood and looked up at him with my golden eyes.

"My name is Corbin Swan. I am related to Bella Swan, I believe you knew her? We are from the Volturi coven, the leaders of our kind. But as you can see, I have golden eyes. I am not going to hurt you. Could I please speak to the leader?"

The russet coloured wolf walked back toward the forest. But minutes later he returned. He was extremely muscled and was only wearing a pair of denim shorts.

"You knew Bella Swan?" He asked me, he sounded very sceptical. "How, and do you know how she died?"

I nodded. "Yes I knew her, she was my mother. Can I ask who you are before you continue? And whether we can move this to a more civilised location?"

He nodded, and motioned that I advance. We both walked toward one another and shook hands. He smiled. "You look a bit like her. Maybe we should move this to my house? But you have to come alone."

I smiled, "Of course, we will move now." I turned back toward Alec and Felix "No funny business"

They nodded and I smiled. "Let's run"

And we ran.

When we arrived at the werewolf's house I was very nervous. He ran over to another woman and two children. The children weren't really children. They were young adults.

The wolf wrapped his arm around the woman and spoke. "My name is Jacob Black. I was a friend of your mothers when she was three. This is my wife Leah, and our two children: Charlie and Izzy. They were named after my dad's really close friend Charlie and your mum Isabella.

When Bella died Charlie was devastated. He hadn't seen her since she left for finishing school and then five years later she died. What happened to her? Her body was never found."

I didn't know what to tell him, I could feel his daughter's eyes staring at me. I decided that if I didn't want them to kill me.

"My name is Corbin Swan. My mother is Isabella Swan and my father is dead to me. We live with the Volturi, In Volterra. My mother is not dead. She was turned into a vampire over 100 years ago. We have continued to live in Volterra since then, pretty much. Any other questions?"

Jacob looked at me sceptically "No, do you have any questions for me?"

I realised that we were standing outside still; even though I was half vampire I still needed rest. "I have many questions, but could we please move this inside, I may be a vampire, but I am only half a vampire so I need some rest."

We walked into the living room and sat down. "You guys are werewolves yeah? Do you care to explain that?"

They laughed "We aren't werewolves, technically. We are shape shifters. We phase into wolves, but I am sure that you noticed that. We don't age until we stop phasing. That's why we still look as though we are twenty two. Leah didn't have to stop phasing to have Charlie and Izzy as we used a surrogate. We don't hurt people, we save them. From your type. We don't mean any harm. Do you?"

I shook my head. Now that I knew what they were I would go back and tell Aro and the leaders that nothing was wrong. "Thank you for all your information. I will go back and tell everyone what happened."

I walked out after shaking everyone's hand. I walked out and saw Felix and Alec waiting for me at the "treaty line". Then I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw Charlie running toward me.

"Corbin, wait" I stopped and looked into her eyes. There was something strange there. She smiled at me, her white teeth shining against her tan skin.

"I just wanted to say thank you for letting us live. For saving us. I hope that we can be friends"

She wrote her phone number on the inside of my right arm. "Call me"

As I walked away a big grin spread across my face. I had a feeling that there was something special about that girl. Once I reached the others we started to run.

We ran and we ran, until I ran into someone. I heard the others start to snicker. I looked up and there was a gorgeous girl. I stiffened. Her scent was amazing.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. I'm Corbin" She smiled at me, her blue eyes warming up.

"I am Alyssa; you were running pretty fast, trying out for track?"

I laughed, "Something like that" She was beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes off of her, but I had to go.

"I am sorry, but I have to go." I realised that she had to go to. So I wasn't going to be the one to break the connection.

She pulled out a pen and wrote her number on the inside of my left arm.

I ran off to the air port knowing that something special was coming, and I was going to bring my family to Forks.

**England-**

**BPOV**

When we found the Romanian coven, there were more people than I expected. The usual oldies were there: Vladimir and Stefan. But there were four more, but in the corner of my eye I could see another vampire standing behind some trees.

The four and Vladimir and Stefan were standing in a defensive crouch.

I laughed: "Some army Vladimir, Stefan, seriously I am disappointed."

They scoffed "Who are you, and why do you bring one of the witch twins?"

"I am Isabella Volturi; I bring Demetri and Jane to bring you down"

Jane used her talent to bring them all to their knees. I walked up to Vladimir and took his hand.

I saw that they had changed many others, but there had been fights and only these five had survived. I grabbed his head channelling all my anger. I kept my voice calm.

"You Vladimir are guilty as charged. You are a disgrace to the Vampire population"

I ripped off his head, and then his limbs. I called out to Demetri to light a fire. I threw his remains on to the fire, and progressed onto others. I always read their thoughts before I killed them and when there were two to go, Stefan and a new born (three including the loner in the trees) their twitching died down.

"Jane, what's going on?"

"I am so, tired"

I looked to the newborn and saw him staring at Jane. I walked up to him and ripped off his head. No interrogation necessary. I threw him onto the fire, but by then Jane was too weak to keep up the torture. Stefan stood up and spat on the ground.

"You crazy witch, I will get my revenge, if it's the last thing I do"

And he ran off. I scooped up Janes little body, and focused on trying to give her strength. I couldn't do it; I may have power, but not that much power.

I walked over to the girl in the trees. "Hello, you are coming with us."

"Why? I don't want to come with you scary people"

I laughed. "What your name little girl"

She frowned "My name is Danie, I'm not little, I may look 14 but I am really 16. That's not that young."

I laughed again. "Of course not, but you either come with us, or you die. Your choice"

She stood up and stood behind me, we then ran back to the airport and got on the airplane and went home.

When we arrived at home, I sent the little girl to the throne room and realised that a week had passed since we went off on our mission.

That would mean that Alicia-Rose and Nikkolai were home. I ran up to the Cullen-Swan room and yelled up "Family meeting"

The family ran up into the room and after there were hello's exchanged, I sat everyone down. Tai was there to accompany Cam.

"All right guys, as much as we love our Italian Family. I want to try and find Edward, because I love him. I am angry, and CJ don't you dare yell at me about love. That is getting really old. So next week I am moving back to Forks. The place that you guys were conceived."

There were several eews at that statement, but I continued. "I would like to know, today who is coming with me. You have a few minutes to decide, and then I must go tell Aro."

Alicia-Rose and Nikkolai nodded, saying that they would come with us. Corbin also said yes, which surprised me. Then Tai leant over and whispered something in Cam's ear.

"I am sorry Mumma, but I cannot come with you. I am going to stay here with Tai and the Lord's. I hope that is okay"

I nodded "Of course that is okay baby; you can come with us anytime you want."

I hoped that he was going to be okay. I stood up after adjourning the meeting and walked toward the throne room.

Then Danie walked out "I am sorry, I don't want to impose, but can I stay with you? I don't like it here."

I laughed, "Of course Danie. Go find the other members of the family."

I opened the door. Up on the raised "stage" were four thrones.

"Lord Aro, can I talk to you?" He smiled down at me "Of course you can, do you like your throne?"

I smiled "Of course, But it is a shame that I will not be able to use it. I am leaving, to find Edward. You can't stop me. You know you can't."

He laughed "I know, you were always so head strong. I will coronate you tomorrow and then give you all a going away present. Then you may leave Monday of next week."

I smiled "Thankyou aro. You won't regret this."

"Of course I won't Isabella dear, but i have one condition. You keep a Volturi cell phone on you at all times. You will be the American advocate. Is that okay?"

"Of course" I smiled, I was going to find Edward.

I ran out of the throne room to start packing, after all Monday was only two days away.

**A.N: That's it for another chapter. The next one they meet up! Are you excited?**

**There is a poll on my profile regarding Corbin's mate. Please vote. **

**E.B13 **

**xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Tuesday- Forks, Washington**

**BPOV-**

It was Tuesday and we had arrived in Forks for our new lives. I was driving down the main street in my new "coronation car". We had each been given a car for our going away present. But mine was a little bit fancier than theirs.

Danie had been given a silver Maybach 57 S. Alicia-Rose had been given Mercedes-Benz McLaren in Black. Nikkolai had been given a Red Ultimate Aero, Corbin had been given a green Jeep, but I liked my car the best.

It was an Aston Martin One-77. It was in midnight blue and was gorgeous and it turned many heads. I was in love with this car. But as I was driving down main street forks to go to the supermarket, I couldn't help but think that maybe this wasn't right.

Oh well, you know what they say. You only live once.

As I drove down Main Street, I prayed that Edward had experienced the same seventh sense that urged him to come here as I had. I missed him like crazy, and would take him back. Once we had sorted our issues out though. When I arrived at the supermarket everyone was looking at me. It felt great.

I walked down the aisles and purchased everything I needed. I could feel people's stares on me the whole time. I walked up to the register and placed all my items down. The checkout boy looked up at me and a big grin spread on his face. He looked me up and down and then tried to make his voice deep and husky.

"Hi. How you doin'?" I laughed. "I am well thank you, how are you?" I reached out and took his hand in mine. I saw flashbacks of everything, but the most disturbing were the images of me, naked. I took my hand out of his and placed up my physical shield (courtesy of Renata) I smiled.

He leant over the counter "Babe, how 'bout you and I go and have a little party in the back of my car."

I laughed again. "I'm sorry but I have to get back to my family. That and I don't think the girl behind me would like that"

I paid for my items and walked over to my car. I placed all the items in the trunk and went home. All our things were moved in already. I had left to go do the shopping while the rest of the family unpacked. Once I had unpacked all the things into various cupboards and the fridge, I called out for a family meeting in the living room.

"Alright guys, here we are. I don't think we should go looking for any trouble today, just lie low. I have stocked the fridge with food and all our things are moved in, so we should get started on the family story."

Danie was curious "Story?"

I smiled down at her. "Since we are living in human society, we need a story. We all look similar, but not similar enough to be direct relatives. Danie you can change your appearance in any way necessary. But the only thing that can fluctuate every so often is the colour of your hair, do you understand? Now everyone do some thinking about our story and whoever comes up with the best idea wins."

And we were all sitting in silence contemplating our family story. Then something clicked in my head. "Oh I forgot, after this I want to do some power practise. Is that okay, and who would like to help me?"

There wasn't a very good reception to that one, both the boys wanted to go exploring and Nikkolai and Alicia-Rose were going hunting. So that left me and Danie.

"Thanks D. I got it."

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. "I've got the family story, I have worked it out."

Then we all crouched down in a huddle and I told them the family story.

**EPOV-**

I ran home after hunting, and was met by Alice. She was jumping around crazily. "Bella's here, Bella's here." I laughed at her perkiness, but my laughter was quickly dampened by the thought that popped into my head. "She's married Alice. It was confirmed at Volterra, it's over. I may as well move on."

Alice pouted "You aren't even going to fight for her? By the way, I think I figured out why I can't see her. It's your stupid kids"

I glared at her. She giggled "I didn't mean it like that, I meant that they are stupid because I can't see them. I am sure they are lovely. What are their names again?"

"Alice" I started, feeling quite frustrated that she wasn't getting it that I wanted to be alone. "My children's names are Corbin Jasper. He is the oldest and has black hair and vampire eyes. He is mainly vampire and has the talent to see into the past and the future.

My next eldest child or the middle child. Is my only daughter, her name is Alicia-Rose Emma. She is mainly human, but hopefully she remained immortal. She has blonde hair and blue eyes and has no talent.

The youngest, the child with the 50/50 split is Christopher Anthony Mason. He has brown hair and brown eyes. He has the talent to make everyone trust him straight away.

They are my children, and I love them Alice. Even though I haven't met them yet, I love them with all my heart. So please, please don't call them stupid."

She reached over and pinched my cheek "Aaaaaaaw Edwardo has grown up"

I shook my head at the nickname Edwardo; it had stuck ever since Emmett suggested that we move to Mexico. "I really want to see them."

Alice's eyes glazed over as she went into the future. I delved into her thoughts and saw our future disappear when we get to school tomorrow. I knew they were going to be there and my heart soared.

I was going to see my family, and I love them with all my heart.

I walked inside and called a family meeting. Everyone ran down stairs and took their places on the lounges.

"Bella and my family are here. I don't want anything ruining this. I know she is married Rosalie, please stop repeating that in your head. At the moment I just want to establish a relationship with my children. Please give them some space, so that they can learn to love me. Carlisle,"

Carlisle walked forward and stood in front of us. "I have decided our new family story. It's slightly different to what we normally do, is that okay?"

We all just nodded our approval and allowed Carlisle to continue "Rosalie and Emmett will be living in a separate house. They will be posing as Mr and Mrs McCarty and Edward will be living with them."

I groaned, as much as I loved my siblings, I hated the idea of living with the sex-crazed newlyweds.

"Shouldn't Jasper live with them as he looks somewhat similar? And I look more similar to Esme." I tried to reason with Carlisle, praying that he would acknowledge my idea.

However, it was Rosalie that spoke up next. "Edwardo, I think that the reason that Carlisle suggested that you come live with us is because you are single. He doesn't want to separate the family, however, Carlisle I think he is right. Jasper doesn't have to live with us all the time; he can date Alice still and still do their adult things, just maintaining images."

Carlisle nodded. "Done, decided. So we will be the Cullen's, we being Esme, Alice, Edward and I. And the others will be the McCarty's. Rosalie and Emmett will be running an automotive shop in Seattle and I will be working in the hospital and Esme will be teaching.

Edward, Alice and Jasper will be starting at Forks High school from the beginning; we want to stay here as long as possible. Do we all understand our new living arrangements? If so, then let's go start our new lives."

I went up to get my room ready and was looking forward to starting our new lives.

**BPOV-**

I was practicing my various talents in the forest with Danie when I heard a car driving down the high way. I heard it turn down my drive way, so we ran back toward the house. I had "stole" Danie's talent and used it to give myself a bit of a blush in my cheeks. I looked out the window and there was a red ford in my driveway. Two humans walked up with a basket of muffins and rang the door bell.

I opened the door and greeted them with a smile.

"Hello, I am Isabelle Reynolds, how are you?"

The male looked at me and reached out to shake my hand. The woman smiled politely.

"My name is Jameson Coombs and this is my wife Jo-Anne. We know that you are new in town and I work at the Hospital. I am a trauma surgeon. It's quite funny that we have two new doctors at the hospital"

I froze, could that be Carlisle? Could they have actually come? I opened the door and ushered them inside. I sat them down in the living room.

"Oh, I am so sorry. I haven't introduced my adopted daughter. Danie, this is Jameson and Jo-Anne Coombs. Jameson works in the Hospital where I am going to work. Isn't that awesome? Would you guys like some tea or coffee?"

Jameson and Jo-Anne both requested coffee, So when I went into the kitchen Danie began on the interrogation. I could hear them in the back ground. Danie's smooth voice contrasting with the wise voice of Jo-Anne and the coarse voice of Jameson.

"So, how did you end up in Isabelle's family?" Jo-Anne asked.

Then Danie recited the perfectly practised cover story that i had drilled into their heads since this morning.

"My mother and father died when i was very young. They were killed in a bear mauling. I was placed in an orphanage and shipped from family to family. Eventually Isabelle and her husband Nikkolai found me and adopted me. They had already had two children, but Isabelle had always dreamed of three. But after a bout of cancer, she was left infertile. Without her, I would have gone off the rails. I owe her my life"

Jameson spoke up next "That's a cute story. Unfortunate for Isabelle though. Where are the rest of your family?"

I then used that as my cue to walk back in to the room. "I am sorry that the rest of my family couldn't be..." As I placed the mugs on the table the door swung open, Nikkolai, Alicia and Corbin came in and looked stunned at the humans in here.

"Oh, Hello guys." I walked over and gave Nikkolai a peck on the cheek. "These are Jameson and Jo-Anne Coombs. Mr and Mrs Coombs this is my husband Nikkolai and my biological children Corbin and Alicia-Rose."

Once the pleasantries had taken place, the Coombs said that they had to go. I thanked them for the muffins and when i shut the door behind them, i breathed a sigh of relief.

It was a rough evening. I made dinner for the children and sent them to bed, ready for the next day.

We were starting our new lives. Me as a doctor, Nikkolai as a teacher and Our kids starting high school from the beginning.

I wanted to stay here as long as we could.

**A.N: Hope you enjoyed, the next chapter is what you have all been waiting for. The meeting. DunDunDun. :) **

**Please Review, and vote on the poll on my profile. **

**E.B13 **

**xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17- This chapter is just a bunch of one shots explaining how different people interact. **

**BPOV**

As I walked into the Hospital I was greeted by Jameson.

"Hi Isabelle, How are you?"

"I am well thankyou how you are?" He smiled and gave me a thumbs up. I smiled also; I was so excited to finally get to put all my medical training into some stable form of practice.

"I think I will take you around to meet the rest of the team."

Then he introduced me to everyone in the team. He walked around and told me every little piece of information that I needed. I stored it all in my head and made note of what was gossip and what was fact.

Then he walked me up to an office at the end of the hall. "This is your right hand man, he is the new guy that I was talking about, but he has a lot of experience. His name is Carlisle Cullen."

I gulped and used my talent to create a heartbeat and a flush to my cheeks. Jameson knocked on the door and I heard a voice from inside. "Come in"

As we walked inside I saw the look on Carlisles face, and almost laughed. "Hello Dr Cullen" I gushed, trying to make myself look like a devoted fan. "I am so honoured to meet you. I have heard so much about your work. I will be honoured to work with you"

He smiled and reached out to shake my hand. I saw how sad Edward was once he left me, how they went to Volterra to find me. How they met Cam and Aro told Edward that I was married.

I let go of his hand and shook my head to clear it. I smiled at him, and increased my heart rate slightly.

He looked at me quizzically and smiled "Hello Isabelle Reynolds, I have heard a lot about you. But I was wondering, have we met before?"

I looked up and to the right, as though I was racking my memory. "Did you go to a medical conference in Washington?"

He smiled, as though that where we had met before "Yeah I did, that must explain it. Well nice to re-meet you."

I smiled, and then turned back to Jameson. "Would you mind taking me to my office? I would like to start work ASAP"

He smiled at me and led me away, muttering something about that's the type of worker we needed. As I was walking away, I wanted to scream at Carlisle. It's me, Bella Swan; I slept with your son and have your grand children. But I knew that that wasn't sensible so i just walked away.

**Carlisle's POV**

Isabelle Reynolds had just left my office. She seemed like a lovely doctor, but seemed very familiar. I heard Alice say that Bella swan was back. I really wanted to see her, maybe my kids would find her at school.

A patient walked in and took a seat; I did the initial consultation without even paying much attention.

My thoughts were on Isabelle Reynolds and her piercing green eyes.

She was entrancing me, and it was weird. She was like another daughter to me, but she was my own age.

I wanted to see her again. I wanted her to be my friend.

**CJ's POV**

It was our first day at Forks High School and since I was the eldest child I had to organise schedules and make sure everything was okay. I walked into the front office and there was a lady sitting at the desk. She smiled at me and looked me up and down.

I shuddered; she was like the age of my Mumma.

"Hello Dear, how may I help you?"

I smiled, trying to dazzle her. "My name is Corbin Reynolds and this is my sister Alicia-Rose. We are the children of Isabelle and Nikkolai Reynolds. This is my adopted sister Danie. We are all being enrolled here."

She smiled at me "Of course, dears. Here are your schedules and a map, the map shows your fastest routes to the class. Please get this signed by all your teachers and return it to me at the end of the day."

I took the sheets off her, and walked into the hallway.

I looked down at the sheets once I had distributed them out to my siblings. There were only two classes which we had the same. We had first and last period together and they were taught by a

Mrs Cullen who taught English and Mr Reynolds who taught Science. This was so weird. The two people that we all got to share were the two people who we actually knew. This was going to be a long day.

**Alicia-Rose POV-**

We had our grandmother as a teacher first period. I was so excited, if she is here than probably my father is here to. What was going to happen when we finally met?

When the bell rang, I walked down the hallway and looked at both my siblings before entering the classroom. There was a beautiful caramel haired women standing at the back of the room. I was shocked. Why would a teacher stand at the back of the room? She smiled at us all.

"Hello guys, since this is a new school year, I think I will do a seating plan for the first few weeks and then you can sit where ever you want. This is just so I can learn your names. First I will mark the roll"

She then began to read of names. The names that stood out were: Alice Cullen and Jasper McCarty.

Alice was my Mumma's best friend, and the woman that I was named after. Jasper was Alice's boyfriend/husband and the man that gave Corbin his middle name. I really wanted them to be my friends.

I was placed next to Alice, Corbin was placed next to a girl named Alyssa and Danie was placed next to Jasper. It was strange that we had all been placed in this order, but I am sure that Mrs Cullen did this deliberately.

Alice was very hyper, bouncing up and down. "Hi I'm Alice, and your Edwards daughter, aren't you aren't you aren't you?"

She whispered it in my ear, so as no-one could hear. Except of course, Corbin who was sitting in front of us. I saw Corbin move his hand up and down. Our strange backward sign language. I looked at her strangely. "Who is Edward, and my parents are living with me at the moment. Mr and Mrs Reynolds. Is this some sort of joke on the new kid?"

She laughed, quite loudly. And her mother shushed her. I smiled.

"I think that we could be good friends, would you like to come over this after noon?" I asked her, afraid that she would say no. She smiled and nodded her approval. I gulped, what had I done.

**Esme's POV**

My new class was working out perfectly. But it was odd that I had all children of Edward's in my class, well all but one. I wonder what had happened, I hope she hadn't lost a child in the times of Volterra. That would be terrible.

I really want to see Bella again. But as I was teaching I heard Alicia-Rose ask Alice whether she wanted to come over. But i had a better plan, I would ask the whole family over for dinner.

When the time got closer and closer to the bell, I tried to find a reason to keep Corbin in after the lesson. Then my opportunity arose, he was talking to the girl next to him. I put on my sternest teachers voice "Corbin Reynolds, please stay behind at the end of the lesson."

He had a sour look on his face, but as the bell rang he diligently stayed behind.

"Yes Miss" He smiled at me, trying to dazzle me.

"I don't want to punish you, I was just wondering, whether your whole family would like to come over for dinner tonight?"

He looked at me, puzzled "Miss, is this some sort of Forks tradition? Inviting the new people over to lunch?"

I laughed "No Corbin, It's just that I work with your father and your mother works with my husband. I can tell that we will be really close."

He looked at me "Of course, I'll see you at...?"

I smiled and told him the details, he nodded, thanked me and walked out the door.

I was one step closer to putting my family back together.

**Edward POV- **

I had heard in the thoughts that there were new students, some of them named Corbin and Alicia-Rose. They were my children, they were here to find me, I could tell it.

I was walking down the hall, my mind lost in the images of my kids. Suddenly I bumped into someone, she smelt nice, but was slightly sweeter than a human. I looked down at her and saw blonde hair and blue eyes.

She looked at me and spoke, her voice smooth as the wind "Edward Cullen?"

I smiled at her, this was her, my daughter. "Alicia-Rose Emma?"

She laughed, then her face broke, she started to cry. "You know who I am?"

I started to dry sob "Of course I do, I just cant believe I couldn't find you. I missed you so much"

Then a boy with black hair and bronze eyes walked up and grabbed her arm.

"You stay away from my sister. You are not father to me, or to her!" he hissed at me, but when he looked at his sister his gaze softened.

"Come-on A, you will see them tonight, we are going over for dinner."

Then he turned at me and glared. They huffed off, but once they were walking away Alicia-Rose turned back and smiled.

That made my day.

**A.N: This is a chapter that people may not like, as it had no real substance. **

**Thankyou to all my reviewers, people that added their story to favourite or Alert list. I admire you all, thankyou all. **

**Please continue to review. **

**E.B13**

**xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18- **

**BPOV**

My shifts were long, and it was only my first day. Unfortunately most of my patients were male, so their thoughts were insanely annoying. At lunch time, I spent time in the forest practicing all my talents.

It made me feel powerful my talents. I had so many, but it was good that I could turn it off at will, I was an asset. I had been no body as a human but I was somebody as a vampire. I hoped that Edward would love me more as a vampire, as he hadn't loved me enough to stay with me when I was human.

That was my main dream. After lunch I received a text from Nikkolai:

_Going over to Cullen's for Dinner, are you ready?_

I replied swiftly, as I was ready for this. I had been ready for 100 years. As the day dragged on, it was finally time to leave. As I was walking out, I bumped into Carlisle.

I was sure that he recognised me. We walked to our cars and he looked at mine.

"Wow, what a nice car"

I smiled, "Thankyou Dr. Cullen, it was a gift for finishing college and medical school"

He laughed "Wow that's a great gift." I laughed too.

"I guess I will see you tonight"

Then I got in my car and drove home. When I arrived everyone was there and dressed ready to go.

I walked in and sat down on the lounge. "Alright, whose brilliant idea was it to go to the Cullen's for dinner"

I was expecting it to be Alicia-Rose or Nikkolai. Those two had been sickly sweet about true love since they got married. But when Corbin raised his hand I was shocked.

"Mumma, please don't be mad. But they were your best friends, your family. I know you have us now, but they still love you. And Alicia-Rose loves Rosalie. They met at lunch and hit it off right away. I almost feel something toward them. Can we please try? Please."

I nodded, because he was right. Besides, I'm sure that they knew who we were. I ran upstairs, claiming I had to get changed. I did get changed into a midnight blue top and black jean. I threw on a pair of high heels and then sat down on my bed. I figured If Edward was going to meet his children he may as well hear it from the very beginning. I wouldn't be able to find the original letters, as they were still in Cantwell. But the letters that I wrote in Volterra, they should be in my desk. That's where they were when I left for the mission and then after that they were packed up by the Volterra movers (mainly Danie and Renata).

I rummaged through my desk but I couldn't find them. I was lost. I heard a call from downstairs

"Bella, we have to go, NOW"

I ran down stairs and then ran out the door with my family.

When we arrived at the large white Cullen Mansion, I was suddenly over come with a wave of nervousness. What was going to happen? We walked up to the door, Nikkolai and I arm in arm.

I released Nikkolai and knocked on the door. My Greek god answered the door.

"Hi, I am Isabelle Reynolds, and this is my family"

**EPOV-**

When I opened the door there was a girl. She was Bella. However she introduced herself as Isabelle Reynolds.

I was confused. I smiled at them, they were my kids, and this was Bella. But what last name was Reynolds and why she was arm in arm with that man. But then I remembered. Bella was married. That man must be Nikkolai.

I stepped to the side and extended one arm. "Please, Come on in. Dinner is almost ready to be served."

They walked in, surveying the room. Bella spoke up "This house is beautiful, did Esme design it?"

I smiled at her. "Yes, she did, but this is the same house that we lived in over 100 years ago. Do you remember?"

She nodded sadly. As though a flood of old memories filled her head. She smiled at me again.

"But the past is the past right?"

Then Esme walked in to the room, "Edward, why didn't you tell me that our guests were here. Carlisle! Our guests are here"

Then the rest of my family filled the room, including the McCarty's. Carlisle stepped forward, and I stepped back. Showing that he was the leader "This is my family. My wife Esme, my son Edward and our daughter Alice. This is my sister Rosalie and her husband Emmett. They have one child Jasper."

I smiled. This was my family. Now that Bella was here, I was free to smile. But what made it better was when she spoke. "Thank you, now you guys know me. But do you guys know my new family. Cullen's meet the Reynolds. This is my husband Nikkolai. My eldest son Corbin Jasper, my daughter Alicia-Rose. And our adopted daughter Danie. "

Esme interrupted "Sorry to interrupt Bella but Dinner is served."

And I watched Bella walk; I couldn't help but think how cute her arse was

**BPOV-**

As we walked into the dining room, I wanted to mess with their heads. They had left me, and I wanted to confuse them. The food smelt delicious. And my children were ravenous. I bent my head to say grace and the rest of the group followed my lead.

"Dear Lord,

Thank you for the food that Esme has prepared. Thank you for families and for love. Please help us to be accepting of other people lord and help us to restrain our selves.

Amen"

The chatter during the meal was light and superficial, but the looks on the Cullen's face was priceless. One of my many talents was to create illusions, so I created the illusion that the vampires were eating. It was hilarious.

Once dinner was over, Alicia-Rose and Corbin wanted to go home and sleep where as Danie had homework to do. I allowed them to go, saying that I would be home later tonight.

We moved to the lounge room to talk.

But before I got there Alice crashed tackled me. "Bella OMG I missed you so much."

But as much as I loved her, I disentangled myself from her. "Alice, not now. I want to talk first"

She smiled at me and nodded.

We sat down and Carlisle got the conversation ball rolling.

"Bella, Nikkolai. It is a pleasure to have you in our home. And Bella, it is great to see you again. You don't know how much I missed you. How much we missed you."

"Carlisle, I missed you guys too. More than you will ever know. I suppose that I should tell you my story."

"But Bella!" Alice screamed at me "We know. We bought your old house!"

"You bought my old house?" I repeated

She rolled her eyes at me. "That is what I said Bella darling, geez, did being a vampire make your hearing worse?"

I laughed at her. I love her so much.

"Aaaw Bella, I love you too"

Crap I said that out loud.

"Why Bella, did you not mean to say that?"

I laughed "Anyway, let's get back on topic. So after my first lot of letters did you try and find me?"

Their face's sunk "Well actually Bella, we thought you were dead. It wasn't until Alice got a vision of you that we tried again. We saw you on your wedding day"

I contemplated this fact. They were trying to find me, but why didn't they?

"So do you know what happened after I went to Volterra? I mean, after I was officially let in to the Volturi family?"

It was Edward that spoke up next "Bella, I came to Volterra to find you. Unfortunately it was too late; Aro had told me that you were on your honeymoon. So I left. Do you understand?"

I nodded. But he chose to continue. "What I don't understand is why you would take my children away from me?" I gasped. How dare he, just as I went to retaliate he kept talking.

"You see, I would have been a great father. But you didn't even try to find me, you just ran away. I can't believe you, Bella. I love you, but you ran away from me."

I stood up, absolutely fuming.

"You cannot lecture me on leaving Edward. That is not on"

I could feel Nikkolai's hand on my arm trying to pull me back in my seat. I felt Alice walk up behind me and whisper in my ear.

"Bella" she whispered "It's going to be okay, just calm down"

I spun around and Alice flew off me. "Ali, as much as I love you. It would be safer if you backed away."

The rest of the Cullen's and Nikkolai backed away leaving just Edward and I standing in the room.

"Edward, I am hurt that you are accusing me of deliberately depriving you from your children. You left me, after you made love to me. You took away my family, and deprived your children of a father. Do you understand that I'm not the bad guy here?"

Then Edward looked at me and jumped. I had no idea what he was doing, so I acted on reflex. I pulled up my physical shield. When Edward got slammed backwards into the wall there was a clear indent. I then used Alec's talent to immobilise him.

He was standing there, completely immobolised. I walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I still love you, but how dare you. How dare you accuse me of that. I don't know whether I can trust you ever again."

As I walked out I stole a peak of myself in the mirror. My hair was crazy, my anglular features looked sharper than ever before and my green eyes had turned to black.

I was angry, and I looked like a vampire.

**A.N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thats two chapters in one day :) I am at home sick atm so its very easy to write :( **

**Please Review.**

**E.B13**

**xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19-**

**BPOV-**

I didn't stop running for days. I know it was terrible of me. We had just started a new life, and I was running from it. My internal monologue was more like an internal argument. I couldn't believe what I had done to him. And leaving him like that. It was stupid.

I walked down the highway. Looking for the right decision, but then my brain got it. With my cover story I shouldn't be taking this so hard. I was married for goodness sake. I decided that I needed to get back home, to live my life freely.

As I ran back down the coastline, through the forests and caves. I ended up at our meadow. This was the one place that truly connected me to Edward. I had to see him again. I ran back to the Cullen mansion and looked through the window. I couldn't see anything. I decided that it wasn't worth it; I would come back and see them when they were all here. I would release Edward in the mean time though, it only seemed fair.

I focused on his aura and released Alec's talent from him. It was as though his aura had become loose and limp. I ran off, not wanting him to realise that I had to be a certain distance away before I could release it. On the way back to my house I had a quick hunt.

When I arrived home it was 3:30. Everyone would be getting home from school soon and I had to talk to them. When they opened the door I stood up to greet them. "Mumma, you're back" They screamed. It was good to be back, Even though it was only Saturday; I had still been gone four days.

I missed my family. But I grabbed my children's hands and dragged them to the lounge.

"Guys, I'm sorry that I ran away. It was very irresponsible. What I wanted to talk about was Edward and the Cullen's. I want to know what you think about them. And what our relationship should be. I want a family vote."

I looked around at everyone with my best leader glare. They all smiled nervously, they knew I meant business.

Surprisingly Corbin was the first one to speak up "I think Mumma, that you should start a fresh. Start dating again. I know this would be weird for you, considering he is posing as a teenager and you are posing as an adult. However, if you start dating again you can build up that trust. But before this happens, we all need to be friends with them"

Then was Alicia-Rose "Mumma, I think you should get back together with him. I mean, I want my husband back."

She was rather self conceited. She reminded me of Rosalie sometimes.

Then Danie spoke up. "I think whatever you want Bells. Just give yourself a chance. You shouldn't have to live without love"

I turned impatiently to Nikkolai. "Well what do you think?"

He looked at me "I vote no. As much as I want my wife back and I want you to be happy. He has hurt you too much to just come running back to him."

I looked at him. I could see his point, but I wanted to be happy and I wanted Edward to be happy. So I figured the best way I could do this was with time.

"Friends it is then. Let's go re-introduce our selves."

And we left the house, running for the mansion.

When we arrived at the mansion, I was ready. I had never been more ready in my entire life. I reached out and rapped on the door three times. The door opened and Alice was standing there.

"Oh My Goodness-Gracious-Pineapple-tree-bumble-bee-me. What did you do to Edwardo? He was like frozen for four days. Is that your gift, tell me, please please please"

"Ali..." I sighed, throwing myself into her arms "I missed you so much" She was stunned for a moment before throwing her arms around me too.

"I missed you too Bella-Bee"

Then she turned her head over her shoulder and called back to the rest of the house "Bella and Co are back"

There were footsteps from many different directions. There were hugs given and I stepped forward.

"As mother and leader of this coven. I think formal introductions need to be made. I will go from youngest to oldest. The girl with red hair and vampire eyes is Danie. Danie had a tough life as a child and was changed by Stefan of the Romanian coven. He was creating a new born army. Danie has the ability to change her appearance at will."

Danie stepped forward and spoke, her childish voice filling the air. "I was changed at fourteen. Technically still a child. I used to die my hair all the time so now I can do this." She then proceeded to make herself fat, her hair purple and her eyes green.

I laughed at her. "The next youngest is my daughter, who is also Edward's daughter Alicia-Rose Emma Swan Cullen. She is named after Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Esme. I wanted her to be named after all the girls in the house"

Emmett yelled out "Hey! That's not fair! I am perfectly manly, just asks Rosie here" Then he waggled his eyebrows suggestively. So I flittered over there and slapped him and bounced on backwards.

"I'm sorry Emmie-Bear. I have to protect the children."

They laughed at me and Corbin turned and looked at me and smiled "Mumma, we know all about the birds and the bees."

"Any ways, Alicia-Rose or A has been the most domestic of my three children and would make a great mother. That's why she reminds me most of Rose."

A stepped forward and gave her dad a hug then proceeded to hug every other member of the family when Edward got a smug look on his face.

"My eldest child is Corbin Jasper Swan Cullen. He has black hair and is a very quick learner. He has the ability to see into the past and future."

Corbin stepped forward and gave everyone a hug, an especially long hug for Alice. But when he reached Edward he reached out and clasped Edwards hand in his and said.

"It's nice to meet you Dad."

I smiled; it was as though my family was complete.

"I have another child who decided not to come with us. His name is Christopher Anthony Mason Swan Cullen. He prefers Cam though. He looks like I did when I was human. He is the youngest of the three and has the ability to make people trust him. He is mated with a woman named Tai."

"This is my husband..."

"Wait!" Edward screamed "I've met Cam. At Volterra, he was the one who took us through to the throne room. If he knew who I was, why didn't he say anything?"

I tried to look into his past, to see the conversation. But I couldn't get anything. How very odd.

"I guess it is because Cam has a very strong loyalty to the Volturi, and wouldn't want to jeopardise that in any way."

I shook my head and moved on, determined to ask Cam next time he called.

"This is my husband Nikkolai. He has the ability to create an aura of happiness around people. It comes in handy"

I smiled, finally the exciting part of the story "My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I was changed when my children were born by a Laurent Denali. Then I was reported to the Volturi for creating Immortal children. I was then taken there so my children could grow in a controlled environment. It was there that I learnt my talent. Any of the Cullen's care to guess what it is?"

Both Alice and Edward were quick to answer with "a fricking bubble" and I laughed.

"Yeah that's what I thought. At first. But now I know that I am literally the most powerful vampire ever. I have the ability to sense other people. You know your theory Carlisle: Where you carry on your best traits from your human life?"

Carlisle nodded "And we decided that your best trait was that you were so aware of yourself and other people." I nodded too, glad that they had remembered.

"Well given that was my best trait: I can sense other people in an aura. Then, if I know them well enough, I can clone their talents and see their truest desires."

I left out the part about being able to grant their truest desires, as I hadn't figured out how to do that.

Emmett was the first one to break the silence "WOW, I am sure that I can still beat you though, regardless of any freaky superpower"

I looked at him, eyebrows rose "Really, you think you can take me? Because if you do I'll fight you now"

Edward looked at me with worried eyes "Bella, Are you sure that's a good idea?"

I looked back at him, my eyes instantly hardening "you don't have a right to worry about me anymore Edwardo" Then I looked back at Emmett.

"Let's Go"

We walked outside and walked away from the house. Emmett smiled at me "This should be easy, I mean you can't read minds. Can you?"

I smiled at him "Not from a distance" Then stuck out my tongue.

Then it began. He crouched down, very defensive. I remained standing up straight, showing no fear.

He ran straight at me, and I activated my physical shield. He ran straight into it, the force propelling him into a tree.

"What the ****" He swore. I giggled, this was fun "Now now Emmie-Bear. No swearing, it doesn't matter if you lose."

And he ran head on again. My shield flicked him back again, but this time he anticipated it. He skidded back toward me. I flicked my wrist slightly in his direction, and a massive jet of water pushed him back wards. I then created an image in his head. I took the image of Rosalie burning, and i pushed it into his mind.

The scream that echoed from his mouth chilled me to the core. It made me release the image and back down. I took a step backwards. "I am so sorry Emmett, I didn't mean to do that. It was just instinct."

I walked up to him and he froze. "Don't come anywhere near me Bella" I hung my head, ashamed with myself. I couldn't believe that I had done that, the day that i had got them back. I turned around and began to walk away when suddenly I was jumped on and pinned to the ground.

Emmett smiled at me "I win. But seriously, never do that again."

I smiled and began to laugh, but the thought of what i had jsut done coarsed through my brain. Shadowing me where evr i went. It was a bitter end to a perfect day.

**A.N: Here is another chapter. The next chapter is going to jump forward a little while okay?**

**Let me know what you think. **

**E.B13 **

**xx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20-**

**1 year later:**

**Alicia-Rose POV**

It has been a year since the day that we became friends with the Cullen's. It was getting rather exciting. I was closer friends with Rosalie than anyone else; we seemed to have heaps in common.

I loved the Cullen's and wished that we had met them sooner. They were great, even Edward. I had spoken to him about why he left Mumma. He had said that it was because he loved her too much, and he was afraid to hurt her. I could understand what he was talking about. I would do anything for Nikkolai, just to make sure he is safe.

I was annoyed that Mumma had not been able to sort it out with Edward. I wanted my husband back; I wanted to be able to show my love for him in many different ways ;)

At the moment I was at the Cullen's house, painting my nails with Rosalie and Alice. We were talking everything girly. Which was a nice relief, Danie wasn't very good at the whole girl talk.

"Rose, that's a really pretty colour" She was painting on a metallic reddish pink which made her blonde hair shine even more than before.

"Thanks A. So Alice, did you figure out a plan" She turned to face Alice while continuing to do her nails perfectly.

"It's really hard to do; they both don't seem to be falling for the bait. I don't know what else to do" She sighed, exasperated.

I was confused, what plan were they talking about. "What plan guys, I thought I was in on all your secrets now? Mumma too"

They looked at each other sheepishly. I was starting to get frustrated. I hated it when people kept secrets from me.

"Just tell me guys"

They looked at each other and then began to speak. "We didn't want to tell you, because it will sort of tear up your family. We want Bella and Edward together. He still loves her and I am pretty sure she still loves him. We were trying to get them to spend alone time, but someone always has a reason to leave. I know that she is married, but if she gets with Edward then you can be one happy family."

She had that right; if they got together I could have Nikkolai to myself. But I couldn't be excited about this, even though it was the best plan I have heard since we moved to Forks. So I acted nonchalant.

"Oh, are you sure he loves her? I mean it's been a long time. And I don't want my family to be torn apart. But I want Mumma to be as happy as she could be, what do I do?"

They looked at me sadly. But then Alice looked at me as though she knew I was lying, I tried to look sadder. We all turned our heads as we heard someone approaching the house. The front door opened and we heard Danie's voice come from downstairs.

"Hello, may I come in."

Alice shouted up at Danie "Come on up Danie, we are in Rose's room."

Danie yelled back up at us "No, it's okay. I think I'll stay down here with Edward."

Then she walked toward the piano room. We heard her say hello to Edward and Edward reply, and then they began to play.

Edward was teaching Danie how to play the piano more fluently. I looked back at Alice and Rosalie.

"There is a minor kink in your plan." I laughed, who would have thought that my little sister would have fallen for my Mumma's ex boyfriend/future husband.

Alice looked at me and pouted "I know, I now feel bad. I know! Let's go shopping to ease our emotional pain." She smiled a huge smile.

I laughed again, "Sure I'm up for it. Rose, you coming?"

Rose smiled and stood, pulling me up and then linking her arm in mine. "Of course sister!"

It was then that I felt truly happy.

When we arrived at the shops Alice pulled us straight for Lingerie. She was insisting on buying something for Bella.

"A, what cup size is she. I can't see because you are in the way."

I thought back to the wedding day, it was really the only reason I knew my mother's cup size. She was one cup size bigger than me, as we had to take the dress in at the bust.

"She is a C. But don't get too carried away, you know what Bella is like"

But before I had even finished the sentence, Alice had gone and grabbed armfuls of Lingerie, she was so excited.

"Ali, Bella isn't going to wear all those."

She smiled "Half are for you silly, don't you think that you need something to impress a man when he comes along?"

I giggled; some of the things that she had bought would definitely turn Nikkolai on. Speaking of which my phone vibrated. I pulled it out of my pocket and looked down at the phone; it was a text from Nikkolai.

_Babe, we have the house to ourselves, can you get home? I have plans ;)_

I replied swiftly, telling him that I would be home soon. Alice was waving a bag of lingerie in front of my face.

"Take it silly, they are yours. Just use them wisely." I giggled, with Nikkolai, no clothes were safe.

I smiled as we walked out of the Lingerie shop and just as we were deciding where to go next my phone buzzed again.

_Hey, A, cant you come home now. I am waiting for you ;)_

I started to walk away from Alice and Rosalie. I could hear them calling me back.

"Alicia-Rose, where are you going? How are you planning on getting home?"

As I was walking away, furiously texting Nikkolai, I replied instinctively:

"Sorry, going home. My husband's waiting for me."

It wasn't until I reached the front door that I realised what I had done. But it didn't matter, my motto was: Live Life in the moment.

That would have to wait for later. Right now, I had plans with my husband.

**Alice's POV**

As I watched Alicia-Rose walk away, I called after her. The shopping trip was not over. How dare she?

I heard Rose yell out too. We were all ready to charge after her, until she told us where she was going. That stopped us in our tracks.

She said she had a husband. Who could she be with? It wasn't Corbin, as that would be creepy incest. It wasn't Danie as she specifically said husband. Bella and Nikkolai were together, unless...

They might not be together; it may just be a cover to get back at Edward. I wouldn't put it past them, Bella was pretty pissed and in the vision, the dress didn't look very Bella. It looked very Rosalie, or Alicia-Rose. Maybe Bella was just fitting the dress for Alicia-Rose as they were roughly the same shape. Maybe that was it.

"Rose" My voice cut through the silence like a hot knife through butter. "Do you think she could be married to Nikkolai and Bella could be single after all?"

Rose nodded. "Of course, it all makes sense. They go hunting together, they live together. I never see them kiss. But the looks between them are like love. They gravitate toward one another, and Nikkolai once called her his favourite daughter. Maybe it's because she is actually his wife."

We both looked at each other and spoke in our creepy synchronisation.

"We have to tell Edward."

We ran toward the car, as fast as humanly possible. We jumped in the car and sped off home. When we got there, I walked in the door and walked to the piano room. What I saw there would scar my eyes forever.

**Edward's POV-**

The girls had gone shopping, and I suggested that Danie go with them. She was a very nice girl and a great piano player. But she seemed to be coming on to me. Today she was wearing a blue collared shirt but only her bottom three buttons were done up. This showed a lot of cleavage and a lot of lingerie.

"That's a nice shirt Danie" Trying to lead into the conversation subtly.

She giggled and looked down at me "Thanks Edward, I was told it was your favourite colour." I couldn't help but think that it was my favourite colour, but on Bella. Not her.

She sat down next to me again, after quickly ducking out. She sat almost on top of me and looked at me. Her eyes were a different colour, they were Bella's Brown.

I looked away, afraid that I would get lost in her eyes. "There are a few buttons undone on your shirt."

She swatted at my arm "It's meant to be that way silly, I have a piano piece that I want to play for you."

I nodded and motioned for her to play, eager to get the conversation off us and her shirt. I got off the piano bench and walked over to the chair in the room. I lay back over the chair and fluttered my eyes shut, ready to judge the piece. Then the tune of Bella's lullaby filled my ears. It was my lullaby that I had written for Bella, except with a few extra trills here and there. I sat upright when the music stopped, that wasn't the end of the piece. But she was standing right near the chair, towering over me.

She leant over and I got a fuller look at her cleavage. I could hear a car coming up the driveway, thank goodness. It must be Alice and Rose. Danie continued to lean over as I heard the car stop and the doors slam.

"I love you Edward, you need to move on from Bella." I heard the front door open. I didn't want to move on; I wanted to be with her. Danie kept leaning until her face was right near mine. "Say it Edward, I want you to say Bella who?"

And then her lips pressed down on mine. I heard Alice walk into the room and she whispered to herself.

"Holy Shit."

**A.N: A bit of drama there for you folks. Sorry for the sexual innuendo and slight language in this chapter. Thankyou for all the reviews and you wishes of good health. That helped alot. **

**Well it helped boost my spirits, not get me better. Reviews are appreciated :)**

**E.B13**

**xx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Danie's POV-**

Edward Anthony Mason Cullen had just kissed me. It was pure bliss. I wanted to go further than that. But his stupid pixie of a sister interrupted. Edward growled at that thought, and I giggled, playing the two of us kissing in my head over and over again.

Sure I had to trick him for it to work. I had to give myself Bella eyes and play their song, but it was totally worth it. Alice was standing there, her head flicking between me and Edward.

She decided to speak to Edward first. "What about Bella? Don't you still love her?"

He hung his head "Of course I do Alice, you know that. But she is married, and I have to move on."

Alice smiled "But Edward, you will never guess what Alicia-Rose told me" I mentally swore, Alicia-Rose had spilled.

"Edward," I purred seductively "Can we take this to the bedroom?"

He wasn't paying any attention to me; he just looked at me, shrugged and said "Yeah, sure, I'll be up in a minute"

I trudged up the stairs defeated. Alice was going to tell Edward, and Edward was going to go running off to the hospital and win back Bella's heart. It wouldn't be that hard to do. She was still smitten with him.

Once I was in his room I went rummaging around his desk drawers. I found in there an ornate wooden box with rose carvings on it. I opened the box and saw a bundle of opened letters. They were all signed from Bella.

Where had I heard of this box before?

_***Flashback***_

"_**Has anyone seen a little wooden box with flowers on it? It has a bunch of letters inside. I haven't seen it since we moved from Volterra?"**_

_***End Flashback***_

But if it was in Bella's room, Edward wouldn't have been able to get it would he?

_***Flashback***_

_**Edward and Bella were sitting opposite one another playing chess. **_

"_**I've missed your scent, I have only smelt it once since I left and that was in Volterra. Your room smelt lovely"**_

_**Bella laughed "I don't know whether to accuse you of being creepy or tell you that it's cute."**_

_**Bella then moved her knight "Check"**_

_***End Flashback***_

I didn't know what to do. This was Bella's one chance to be happy, and if I told her that he stole those letters, that would ruin that chance. But then again, this was my one chance to be happy too. If I was going to live for Eternity, I would love to live with Edward on my arm.

It was decided, I had to tell Bella. Besides what was it that Tai had once told me "Do anything you can to keep your man"

I jumped out of the window and ran to the hospital.

**Edward's POV-**

"So, you are trying to tell me that she isn't married?"

Alice sighed "Yes Edward, how many times have I said this now?"

I laughed "122"

She laughed too "Well for the one hundred and twenty third time, go and get her because she isn't married."

"Oh my gosh, I can go and win her back"

I headed toward the door. "Edward, wait! Shouldn't I go and tell the vampire that you invited up to your bedroom that we are leaving?"

I swore "I invited someone up to my room? Who?"

She laughed. "Don't worry Eddie, I'll get her" I heard her run up the stairs, taking those two at a time. Then I heard her voice, calling me hesitantly.

"Edward, you might want to see this." I ran up the stairs and met her at the door to my room.

"Holy Shit. What the hell did she do?"

My clothes were strewn everywhere and my compositions, journals, study notes and books were out of my desk and dumped on my bed. I went to the bottom drawer where I had hid Bella's letters.

They were gone. Danie had stolen them. I turned back to Alice, she was texting.

"How can you be texting at a time like this? I am about to go win back the love of my life and the girl that I just kissed is going to ruin it. "

She smiled "I figured that I would use my manners and alert Bella to the fact that we were coming over. That and tell the rest of the Cullen's that we are going to hear them, so they can hear your declaration of love."

She put her phone back in her pocket and smiled at me, her arm out stretched.

"Let's go brother-of-mine"

I laughed, as though now that I knew Bella could be mine, a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. "After you sister-of-mine"

And then we ran, hand in hand.

**BPOV-**

I was on my way home, contemplating the strange day. Work wise, everything was fine. I had just received some weird texts today.

One was from Alicia-Rose: _Hey, they know about Nikkolai and I. Good Luck. _

Another was from Corbin: _I have major news, where are you? Please call me? It's heaps urgent. _

One was from Danie: _Heyy Bells, when will you be home, I have something that will rock your world. _

Another from Alice: _Hey Bella-bee, we are on our way over. Edward is going to declare his love and ask you out. Aaaaaaaw. Be there soon. Love your bff and soon to be bf. _

The last one, the one I treasured most was from Edward: _I love you. I don't care what has happened, I am coming for you. Don't listen to anything else anyone has to say to jeopardise this. I love you. _

It made my dead heart surge, as though it was coming back to life. I was quite worried about Corbin's message though, he was usually quite calm.

When I pulled in the driveway there was a crowd of people waiting for me. I stepped out of the car and was enveloped in a hug by Alice. However, my hug was half hearted; I only had eyes for Edward.

I started to walk toward him, slowly, as though we were in a romantic movie. No-one spoke. But then Danie came running up, ruining the moment.

She yelled out "He just kissed me, and invited me to his bedroom. AND he stole from you in Volterra"

I was shocked; I swung back around to look at Danie "What just happened?"

Danie smiled at me, her face smug. "Edward just kissed me, look" She walked toward me her hand out stretched.

I took it and saw the flashbacks. I saw Danie look at Edward and then they leant down and kissed. However, before hand she had manipulated him. I didn't know what to say, and then I remembered his text.

"We aren't together, it doesn't matter what he does. Now what is this about stealing?"

Edwards face brightened slightly. But then as Danie began to speak his face dropped again "When he came to Volterra he went in your room..."

I snapped at her "Danie, he told me this already. Is there a point to this or not?"

She rolled her eyes and continued "Of course there is a point, jeez no wonder he dumped you. You are so uptight. He stole your box of letters look."

She then put her hand in her side bag and pulled out my box of letters. She handed them to me, I opened them and saw that every letter had be opened.

"Edward, you stole my letter box and read them all."

He shook his head "No Bella, it's not like that. I took them yes, because i wanted to get closer to you. I love you, remember my text. We both aren't perfect, we have both done things that have affected this relationship. But what matters is that we love each other. Over these past few months..."

He started to walk toward me, but that wasn't what was bothering me. There was breathing coming from the east.

Edward kept talking "Bella, over these past few months we have got closer and closer. I know more about you than anyone else does. I came here today to ask you to be my..."

Corbin ran in and yelled as loud as he could "Stop the declaration of love."

Everyone gasped. Emmett spoke up. "What, do you love Edward too"

Everyone laughed except Corbin. "No, I have news much bigger than that."

Everyone listened closely "Mumma, do you remember Stefan and Victoria"

I nodded "Of Course CJ, what's up?"

He looked at me, his eyes turning to black with seriousness. "They are coming here with a newborn army. They are coming to kill us."

**A.N: Sorry to leave you on a bit of a cliffy there. **

**Remember to vote on my polls on my profile:**

**Poll 1. **

**Who should Corbin end up with?**

**Poll 2.**

**Who should die in the battle?**

**Thate's right, I plan on killing someone. If you don't vote it could be one of your favourites. **

**It could even be Edward *gasp***

**E.B13**

**xx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22-**

**CJ POV-**

After my outburst everyone was quiet. That wasn't quite the way that I had planned on telling everyone, I had planned on sitting everyone down and telling them gently.

"Maybe we should go and sit down so we can talk about this thoroughly." We all walked inside, defeated.

Everyone took their seats next to their respective partners, even Alicia-Rose and Nikkolai. I looked at them and then looked at Mumma,

"I know this isn't as important as our prominent doom, but do they actually know about them?"

Everyone laughed. "Yeah, they know. Alicia-Rose spilled the beans this afternoon. So now everyone knows that I am not married to Nikkolai. And I might be getting back with Edward, once work out his Kleptomania."

Everyone sniggered at Edward, and he growled at Bella. "Now CJ, Can you tell us about your vision"

I looked at her, unaware of what to do. I loved my Mumma more than anything, so I didn't want her to get hurt.

"Sure. It was autumn, there were leaves on the ground and none on the trees. We are standing in the clearing: The Reynolds and the Cullen's along with Cam and Tai. . We are standing there when suddenly another group walks in. It is led by Victoria and Stefan. They say something, I cannot hear what that is, then they attack. I see giant pillars of smoke, but I cannot tell who the victims are. Mumma, you then fall to the ground, and then my vision goes blank."

The silence that follows my statement is deafening. I feel as though I just sentenced my whole family to death.

Alice broke the silence "How many are there?"

"36, but last week there were 44. The numbers are decreasing, I hope that by the time they get here on Monday, there will be even less."

I gulped and Emmett spoke. "Bring it on; Monday is what, three days away? We have plenty of time."

I didn't know what to say. Monday wasn't that far away, three days is nothing.

Mumma spoke up. "I don't want my kids fighting. I can't stop Nikkolai or Danie. But I don't want them fighting."

I was shocked; there was no way that I was not fighting. Surprisingly it was Alicia-Rose who came to our rescue.

"Mumma, we are over 100 years old. You can't prevent us from fighting, No-way in hell. Besides, if I didn't fight, who would protect the rest of the family? I know you think you can do that all by yourself, but Mumma, you can't."

Mumma looked at her thoughtfully. I knew that she was right, and by the look of Mumma's face, she knew that Alicia-Rose was right. She had to give in, she just had to.

"Even though you make a good point, my answer is still no. Sorry kids. But before I make that my definite answer, Corbin, Can we win without you?"

I looked into the future and saw the future. It was basically the same as before, but the pile of ashes was larger and more people were crying.

I smiled "You will win, but more will be lost."

Mumma still looked sceptical. It was Edward who saved us and allowed us to fight "Even though I still haven't been much of a father to you, I feel as though I should have some say in this. So I say that you can fight. Besides, with your mother on our team, how can we not lose?"

I cheered and whooped and exchanged hugs with Alicia-Rose. "Yeah!" I yelled, testosterone filling my body and coursing through my veins. "Let's go kill some newborns!" Emmett laughed and gave me a high five. I was excited it was time for them to pay.

Then something dawned on me. "Mumma, you never actually told us what happened between you and Victoria? I mean, it must be something serious for her to come and kill you."

She laughed "It's not that big of a deal"

Alice looked at her, her eyes filled with outrage. "Bella, at the time it was the biggest deal. I went to Seattle for you"

Rosalie spoke up "I swapped clothes for you"

Emmett laughed "I left my baby who had taken her clothes off for you"

Everyone laughed; of course Emmett would be the one to make it awkward. Mumma giggled quietly to herself.

"What happened, was that Victoria's mate James was a tracker. I had met their coven while going to watch your father play baseball. James had found my scent very appealing and decided to track me. Alice, Jasper and I went to Phoenix in an attempt to hide. But he found me, he lead me to a ballet studio, saying that he had captured my mother. I came, of course I came, and he attacked me. This went on for a while until Edward came and saved me from him. He killed him and when Victoria found out she plotted her revenge."

That was a terrible story, I remembered when I first came to Forks, for the La Push incident there was a strange scent that flittered along the "treaty line". The wolves told me that someone had been here in an attempt to hurt their people. What was going to happen if she came back? Maybe they could help.

"Who here has the most knowledge regarding the newborns?"

I looked around the room expecting it to be Carlisle because he is the oldest, has had the most family members and has seen the most. It could also be Rose, because she has a vicious streak. But when Jasper raised his hand, I wasn't surprised. He had plenty of battle scars and I suppose he had to have got them somewhere.

"Why mate, what do you need to know."

I thought about it, did I really want to ask whether the wolves would be involved? Did I really want to endanger my good friend Charlie? She was so nice to me, and ever since we met that first time we had been exchanging texts and emails and even came to visit each other once or twice. She got extremely jealous though as I was forming a stronger bond with Alyssa from school. We were biology partners and her scent was amazing. Would asking her pack to join this fight ensure that we remain friends, if we both survived?

I didn't know what to do, so I decided that I would ask the question anyway. What harm could have it done. It could only save us. However, it would mean that we were going in blind.

"Uncle J, what is the greatest weakness of newborns?"

He didn't even have to think "It would have to be that they hate surprises and that they fight for the easy kill."

That was all the confirmation that I needed. "Would having the werewolves there help? It would create a sure fire distraction"

I smiled, "If I contacted Charlie, and she asked her father whether we could meet up and explain the situation do you think that would help? I mean, it would mean that Alice and I would be going in blind, but it's worth a shot if it will save lives."

Jasper smiled "Let her know, the worst thing that might happen is that they say no"

So I pulled out my phone.

_Heyy Charlie, _

_Just wondering whether my family could meet up with your pack sometime today or tomorrow to talk. It's urgent. _

_Let me know, _

_CJ. _

Now we just had to wait.

**BPOV-**

Corbin had just sent the text to Charlie. They were sweet together, but I wasn't sure whether this would be the right idea. But it was out of my hands, it was a family decision.

I wanted to do everything that I could to help my family. They said they wanted a distraction, maybe I could provide them with just that.

I looked at my family members, which surprisingly encompassed the Cullen's. I spoke up, hoping that this would save them.

"Guys, I was wondering if you would like to help me train my powers. I will need at least half of you to begin with, and then tomorrow, I will need the rest of you. You don't have to help, but I think it could save our lives."

I looked around, looking for some sign of recognition. "I was thinking of starting now." I spoke loudly, expecting some sort of reaction.

Corbin spoke up. "I'll help Mumma" Then Alicia-Rose and Nikkolai confirmed that they were out for today but would be happy to help tomorrow. Danie was definitely out, until Edward said that he was in which quickly made her change her mind.

Carlisle and Esme were out. Rose was in, Alice was in. Jasper was out, as he was planning on doing some work and Emmett was in.

"Thanks guys, we now have six of you so we should be good. Alright, let's head out to the clearing where they will meet us."

Everyone stood up, except Danie. I turned back to her and asked whether she was coming.

"I was wondering whether I could talk to you." I smiled at her, "Of course, D." Then I yelled to the people outside "We will be there in a minute."

I sat down next to her and grabbed her hands in mine. "What's up D? Are you having a hard time?"

Danie had gone through a stage of depression these last few years. She wanted to die, because she so no sense in being a vampire. That is how I managed to get her power because she told me that she wanted me to kill her. I couldn't do it. I didn't want to kill in cold blood that just wasn't me.

"No, that seems to be under control. Do you want to know why?"

I thought that I knew why. It was Edward. He had put her under some sort of spell and now she couldn't be away from him. "Sure D, let me know"

She smiled. "I'm in love with Edward. I know that he used to be yours, but after the stealing and kissing me, you can't possibly want him back, can you?"

I didn't know how to tell her that of course I wanted him back. That I'd never stopped wanting him. I didn't want to break her heart. But I had to tell her, or I would lose them both.

"Yeah Danie, I still love him. I never stopped loving him. It is as though we are two halves to a whole. I don't want to lose either of you, because you are like my daughter too. Do you understand?"

She looked at me, her mouth open. "But he kissed me."

I laughed "That doesn't matter to me, because right now we aren't together."

"He left you" She tried to justify with me. I laughed again. "I kept our children from him. Our relationship isn't going to happen smoothly. We make mistakes."

She looked at me "He stole from you! Do you not care about this?" I looked at her seriously. "Danielle, of course I care. But I want this to work. I give you full permission to pursue him, and he has every right to chose. Lets leave it at that okay?"

She looked at me and her eyes narrowed into slits. "You know hell choose me. The only reason I am going to help you now is because of him. Remember this: Until he chooses me, this friendship is over."

Then she stormed after. I was so confused. What in the world was happening with my life right now?

I ran to the clearing and saw everyone standing there waiting for me. Edward looked at me and, as always, could see right into my soul.

"Are you okay Bella?"

I smiled and nodded, trying to reassure them all. I was fine, because if i wasn't, we were sure to lose.

"I want you to all spread out at the far end of the clearing. However, I want you to be close enough that you can touch in some way. Do you guys understand?"

Edward stood the closest to me, then Danie in hand reaching distance. Then further back was Rose, next to her was Emmett, then Alice and finally Corbin. They were in a diagonal line.

"Okay, I want you guys to focus on the person ahead of you. When you see them change in one way or another, I want you to grab their hand. Understand?"

They all nodded and then I began. I focused on Edward first, then once I saw Danie's hand grab Edwards I continued to her.

I focused on all their aura's, slowly shifting them and bringing them closer to mine. Once I saw Corbins hand grab Alice's I stopped and looked at them.

Emmett was the first to speak up. "Holy Shit, this is sure to cause a distraction."

I nodded "That was the aim, now come toward me. In one line please."

Then coming toward me was a line of vampires. I tested out my elements, being sure to block them. When they reached me they were unscathed.

"Bella, what is point of this?" I think it was Danie who spoke, but I couldn't tell. Because they had moved out of my formation. All I could see were six more Bella's looking at me.

"The point of this is to confuse the newborns"

When I looked at them and saw six pairs of emerald eyes and long brown hair, I had a sure fire feeling that this could work.

**A.N: There is another chapter. Specifically a bit of a filler though, until the Big fight. One specific reviewer has openly voiced their opinion that Danie should be the one to die. I have a rough plan, and if you guys don't say who you want to die in a review then I will stick to that plan. **

**So please let me know in a review, or PM. **

**Hope you enjoyed. **

**E.B13**

**xx**


	23. Chapter 23

**WARNING- THIS CHAPTER HAS MATURE THEMES AND IS THEREFORE RATED MA. **

**Chapter 23-**

**EPOV**

Bella had just turned our appearances into her. It was odd seeing seven Bella's in a row, she had even taken a picture and stuck it on the kitchen fridge, and it was odd. Really really odd. Even though I looked into Bella's eyes for a long time, I realised that they were green, not in a result of her changing her looks, but they were naturally green. As we were all walking out to the training arena for a second round, I decided to ask her, because it was driving me insane.

"Bella,"

She turned and looked at me, but her travel path didn't swerve at all. "Yes, Edward?"

I knew that everyone could hear me, as all the Cullen's and the Reynolds were here. "Why are your eyes green?"

She laughed, her voice hitting all the right notes. It was like a symphony, and it was beautiful. "We have known each other for a long time, and I have practically been living under your roof for the last year. You only just thought to ask?"

I laughed too, I realised how stupid this was going to make me sound, but I couldn't care. I loved talking to her.

"I always assumed that it was part of your changing your looks thing. I mean, your eyes weren't green when you were human. They were a beautiful chocolate brown." She smiled, and it was a real smile because it reached out and touched her eyes.

"But earlier this morning, when you changed us original six, you said that you had to be in your purest form to change everyone. So green must be your usual eye colour. How do you do it?"

She looked up to the right, her lips puckered a little and her eyes went big. It was her thinking face. That face is beautiful.

"Thanks, Edward."

Crap had I said that out loud? I decided to reply as though I had meant to say that. "You are welcome, now are you going to tell me?"

Alice spoke up, her chirpy voice echoing through the trees. "Us, Edward. Is she going to tell us?"

"Yeah Mumma, even we don't know."

I was confused, even her own children didn't know. How weird.

She opened her mouth to speak, and we all held our breath in anticipation.

"We are here. I'll tell you later."

She was right, we had reached our clearing. Bella arranged us in a little line, like before, and changed us all into her. It was creepy. There were eleven Bella's, and they were all looking at one another.

"Okay, that was the easy part. I want Edward, Corbin, Alice and Alicia-Rose to come over here. Just to begin with."

Four of the Bella's ran over to her, I hadn't moved and there were already four there. I looked at one of them, trying to figure out who it was.

"Emmett, get back on your side, I am still over here."

One of the Bella's hung her head and walked back to join the others. I ran over to Bella's side and whispered in her ear. "Hi"

She smiled. "Okay you four that are here with me. I want Edward and Corbin to place one hand on my shoulder, then you two girls, place one hand on the boy's shoulders. This should mean that we are in a V-shape. I am then going to envelop my shield around you guys."

Once we were in position, I felt a warm feeling envelop me from the inside. I think I was in the shield. Then I heard Alice whisper "Cool" and I knew she was in too.

Bella (the real one) turned her head to either side looking at us. "Okay, I am now going to wet the others, and then try and wet you."

A jet of water splashed at my front, and then at my side, then I could hear it behind me. I wasn't wet though. Then the jet moved toward the other group. There were yelps as everyone got sprayed with the jet of cool water.

Bella smiled, pleased with herself. I then felt a cool breeze wash over me and I looked over to see everyone looking as their normal selves. Everyone sighed, glad to be back.

"I want another two people over here. I'll have Carlisle and Esme."

They walked over and secured themselves in the V-shape. Then the whole process repeated, and then something new happened.

"Before, I call up new people; I want to be sure that this will work. Alice, try looking into our future"

Bella spoke calmly and loudly, she was a natural leader.

Alice's eyes glazed over and I looked into her mind.

She could see everyone's future except ours, as we were under Bella's shield. I spoke quietly to Bella "Nothing on us" She sighed, "Good, now Edward, I am going to release you and I want you to see whether she can see your future."

I felt the warmness shrink back inside me and this time; I noticed that the warmness smelt like Bella. Then, In Alice's head, a rush of images flowed through her head. Bella and I making love, getting married, Bella crying.

Alice smiled triumphant. "I can see. Thank God I can see"

I was enveloped back into the shield and then I whispered to Bella. "Can I test something?" She nodded and I continued, this time addressing the group.

"Everyone that isn't enveloped in Bella's shield is going to run at us, as hard as they can, trying to attack us. Each time that they do not, we, being the people inside the shield, are going to take a step outward. We will continue this until someone gets pinned. This is to test Bella's range. Okay? On the count of three: One, Two three."

The next few minutes were pandemonium. There were people being bounced into trees, and each time that they were we would all take a step outward. We finally got to the stage where Esme and Carlisle were 500 meters away and then Rosalie pinned Esme.

"Stop!" I yelled. Bella was cursing herself "Stupid, stupid stupid. I can't believe I let Esme get pinned"

I embraced her and stroked her hair. "There, there Bella, It's going to be okay. It was your first try, which was great."

This was the perfect moment. Alice, Rose and Esme were awing in their heads. Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper were giving me their congratulations. The messages from the Reynolds family were that of a warning.

I was in bliss. And just to ruin this perfect moment was a cell phone. It was Bella's phone; she pulled it out, read the text and smiled.

"Cam's home."

**BPOV-**

I had just received a text from Christopher saying that he and Tai had arrived at the Cullen mansion. We ran their as fast as we could. Edward and I were racing. It was neck and neck all the way, this showed that we really were the perfect pair. I loved running with him, and I loved it when he hugged me earlier. I might act like a failure more often.

When we reached the mansion I was ecstatic. I ran forward and enveloped Christopher in a hug.

"Cam, oh my gosh, I can't believe that you came." I kissed both his cheeks and moved over and enveloped Tai in a hug.

"Tai, thank goodness you came." Then I surveyed them up and down, to make sure that they weren't hurt. I saw something shine out of the corner of my eye. I looked at Tai's hand and there was a diamond ring.

"Is that an engagement ring?" They both nodded and I squealed. This was amazing, but it was another one of my children that was going to be married before me. I took a step back so I was next to Edward.

"Christopher Anthony Mason Swan Cullen, I would like you to formally meet your father. Edward Anthony Mason Cullen."

They shook hands like real men and then to my surprise Cam enveloped him in a hug. "I missed you dad"

Edward smiled and embraced him back. "I missed you too son."

Then I head Alicia-Rose run in. "Swan-Cullen family hug" Then she and Corbin ran in and joined the hug. It was the sweetest thing ever. I heard the click of a camera from behind me. I turned and saw Esme taking a photo. I smiled at her.

Edward was holding his arm out to me "Come join the hug Bella. You know you want to" and he stuck his tongue out at me.

My kids chorused their yes's. And I reluctantly stepped into the hug. But once I was there. It was pure bliss. I loved it and I loved them.

I heard more camera clicks as we slowly disentangled ourselves from one another. I kissed all my children on the cheeks and then when I reached Edward, I didn't know what to do. So I reached down and kissed him on both cheeks.

Cam looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. I missed having my children together. It was the best feeling in the world.

I smiled evilly. "Watch what I can do, cam. It's pretty snazzy" We all laughed. I focused on everyone's auras and changed them. I walked around everyone as this happened I was standing next to Edward when everyone was the same as me.

Edward spoke up, in my perfect voice. "Can you tell who is who Cam?"

Cam walked up to us; I created a bit of a breeze to mix up the faint undertones of our original scents into one another's. He walked past everyone, slightly confused. I smiled. This was cool.

He walked up to me and sniffed my hair. I smiled, "Good Luck Brother" and stuck my tongue out at him. That was something that Alicia-Rose used to say to him all the time.

He laughed "I missed you sister" He enveloped me in a hug.

He walked past me and finally stopped where Rose was. He smiled and said "Found you."

I changed them all back and smiled. "No you didn't"

He looked at me, shocked. "How, How, how did you do that?"

Everyone laughed; this was the way family should be.

Cam and Tai looked at me. "So, I was wondering. What is the reason we are here?" Tai asked her voice calm.

Cam smiled "I mean, it's not just because you love us right?"

I shook my head. "I wish it was, it's Stefan, and he has created another newborn army. They are coming for us."

Cam looked at us. "What defences do we have?"

I smiled. "Well you have me. Edward is a mind reader. Corbin and Alice are psychics. Jasper is an empath, Tai can persuade people. Nikkolai can create happiness and you can create trust. This is pretty much the best coven to be in right now"

We laughed, yet stopped when we realised that we were talking about our death. It was ominous the way the clouds held their place in the sky despite the wind.

I walked into the Cullen mansion and sat down, to have a break from all the war preparation and just to talk with my family.

**EPOV-**

The Reynolds had just left, I really missed Bella when she was gone. She was perfect in every single way. I walked upstairs to my room, and as I walked to the door there was a note stuck there.

_**Edward, **_

_**I really wanted to be with you tonight. I will come running around here at 11:30 and if you want me to be here, tie a red ribbon to the mailbox. I'll be here, if you want me to.**_

_**With all my love, **_

_**Bella. **_

I ran out of the house and tied a red necktie that Alice bought me on the mailbox. I ran back inside the house and looked at the time. It was eleven twenty five. There was five minutes until Bella was due to arrive. I needed alone time with her. Everyone was sitting in the living room, watching some replay of college baseball on the TV. I stood in front of the TV.

A chorus of Hay's greeted me from Emmett and Jaspers corner of the room. I shushed them "Bella is coming over in five minutes, I was wondering whether you could leave so we could have some alone time?"

Their thoughts pelted at my brain.

_Emmett: Wait to go little virgin boy!_

_Rosalie: of course we will leave, everyone can come to my house. I can't wait until Bella comes into the family. _

_Alice: Yay Yay Yay Yay Yay Yay Yay_

_Jasper: This is sweet man. _

_Carlisle: Congratulations son, this is the first step to reconciliation. _

_Esme: Bella is so sweet, I can't wait to welcome her into the family. _

I looked at Emmett and glared "I am not a virgin, in case you haven't noticed, I have three children. And Rosalie that would be lovely if everyone went to your house"

I looked down at my watch "Quick out the back door, it's eleven twenty nine. It's my only chance, go, GO!"

As I ushered them out the door the doorbell rang. I ran to the front door and opened the door. There stood Bella, in her perfect glory.

She smiled at me, "Hi Edward, I missed you"

I smiled at her. "Hello Bella, would you like to come in? I arranged some movies if you want to do that or we have various board games or..."

Then she jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist and pushed her lips against mine. I kissed back with such ferocity that it scared me, was this right? I tried to speak to her "Are you sure Bella? This seems very sudden"

She just replied by kissing me harder. She bit my ear and nuzzled my neck before nodding to me "Let's go upstairs"

I was not thinking, this was amazing. I kept my hold on her and walked up the stairs, keeping my lips on hers. My tongue pushed in and out of her mouth, fighting for possession. She grinned as i let go with one arm and opened my door. I went over to the bed and lay her down. I un buttoned her blouse, i noticed that it was one that I'd never seen before.

We were getting closer and closer to my wildest dreams.

"I don't have a condom"

She laughed, biting my ear again "You didn't have one all those years ago. It doesn't matter now"

I laughed and got into position. We moved together in perfect synchronisation, we came together. Like we were made for each other.

I smiled as we lay their together. I turned on my side and looked at her. Lying there was not the girl i remember taking to my bed. She had short red hair and golden eyes.

**Danie's POV-**

I had just gone to bed with Edward Cullen. Nothing could get better than this.

**A.N: You guys are going to hate me. Sorry :P had to create a bit of tension. This chapter has mature themes sorry :( **

**The first person to review this chapter gets some say in the next few chapters :)**

**Good Luck. **

**E.B13 **

**xx**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24- **

_**Previously... "I had just gone to bed with Edward Cullen..."**_

**EPOV-**

This feeling was amazing, but as I looked at Bella, my love. I couldn't help but wonder why she had chosen to play this trick on me, especially after our moment of closeness. I decided to ask her.

"Bella my love, why are you making yourself look like Danie. It's not a very funny game."

She laughed, and it was different, huskier. "I'm not playing Edward. It's me, Danie. A wise vampire once told me: Do anything you can to get your man. This is anything Edward, why? Don't you like it? You seemed to like it just fine last night."

Then she giggled. I was shocked. No, this can't be true, I was sure that it was Bella. She looked like Bella. However looks don't matter anymore. I was shocked that I had given in to her. What was wrong with me? Suddenly my phone rang; I rolled over and reached out toward my dresser. I opened the phone and saw that it was Bella.

"Hello Edward. It's Isabella. The werewolves are willing to see us. But only if we go now. Is the rest of your family with you?"

MY voice shook, what had I done? "Uh... no, no. I'll call them Bella. If you come around to my house in say half an hour, we will all be ready to go. Okay,"

She was slow in replying "Okay. Have you seen Danie? She sort of disappeared."

"Yeah Bella, she is at my house we are playing piano."

Her voice fell flat "Oh. Piano. Okay, I guess I'll see you later"

I started shaking my head, even though she couldn't see me. "Don't say it like that Bella. It's not the way that you think Bella."

"Bye Edward" Then the dial tone echoed in my ears. I hung my head and got out of bed; I picked my shirt and placed my arms in the sleeves. The shirt fell off my torso. The rips were major: the shirt was being held together by two threads.

I turned back to Danie. "What did you do to my shirt?" She giggled "You didn't seem to mind last night? It was fun Edward. Bella won't mind if we do it again."

I turned back at her and curled up her lip "I mind. You don't understand, Bella is my one true love. You are her adopted daughter. You are practically family to me. This can't happen again. Now get up and get dressed. We have to go and meet the were wolves."

I walked over to my closet and pulled out a shirt. I buttoned it up and pulled up some jeans. I turned back to see Danie wearing one of Alice's dresses.

She smiled at me "I don't think that Alice would mind, considering that Alice is going to be my sister."

I growled: this was getting to be too much. I walked over to my tall boy and picked up my phone. I dialled speed dial number 4.

**Alice's POV-**

MY phone rang loudly. I looked down at the caller ID and saw that it was Edward.

I shushed them "Its Edward, its Edward. Maybe Bella is on the phone with him."

Everyone was quiet as I flipped open the cell and hit loud speaker.

"So how did it go? Did it work out?" There was silence on the end of the line. MY eyes glazed over as I was whisked into the future.

I saw:

_**Edward and Bella standing there talking. Edward was trying to calm Bella down as she was yelling. I heard her scream: "How dare you Edward, I thought you loved me?"**_

_**He put his hand on her arm. "Bella, please calm down. I didn't mean to, she pretended to be you. I don't know what to do to make this up to you."**_

_**Her face screwed up in pain. "I can't believe you Edward, with my own daughter! You slept with my own daughter"**_

_**Edwards face broke, "I am so, so sorry. I never loved her. I love you. I always loved you."**_

_**Bella whispered "Right now, I don't know whether that is enough"**_

The vision faded and it was then that I remembered that we were on the phone.

"Edward, you slept with Danie?"

There were gasps from the rest of family. Edward stuttered on the other end of the line "I... uh... I know, but..."

Rosalie growled "Edward that makes you a real dickhead."

Emmett laughed, "She's right bro, major error"

Edward started again "I know it's wrong, and I am furious, I have no idea why she managed to trick me. It's just that I couldn't read her thoughts or notice her scent. It was so very odd. I want to punch her in the face."

We heard a female voice in the background, obviously Danie's. "Don't be mean Eddie-boy, you know you loved it." Then she growled.

I giggled... "I know that's you Alice," Edward yelled into the receiver, causing us to jump slightly. Danie laughed and spoke seductively "You are so cute when you are angry, now come back to bed..."

From the tone of Edward's voice when he next spoke to Danie he sounded mad. Like go out and kill a human mad. "Shut up, just SHUT UP DANIE! I don't love you, I thought you were Bella!"

It was scary seeing him mad, and he had never been this mad before. I was scared for Danie, but I couldn't help but laugh. Edward's voice softened when he spoke back into the receiver.

"The main reason for calling is that the werewolves are willing to see us. But we have to go now; practically everyone is meeting up at our house. This is the only time that I am going ask you. Get your arse's here now."

I giggled at his insensitivity. I told him that we would be there though. We all got ready to go and ran toward Cullen mansion.

When we finally arrived, the Reynolds were there too. I saw Danie come out of the house with Edward. Bella reached out to embrace Danie and she asked her how piano was.

Danie smiled hugely, and proceeded to reach out to touch Bella's face. I screamed out "NOOOO"

But there was nothing that I could do. Bella's eyes went blank as she saw all of Danie's thoughts and fears.

**BPOV**

Danie reached out to touch my face, and a flood of memories charged through my brain. Her and Edward kissing, them making love. I was shocked and appalled. She would never ever play fair.

"You couldn't dare play fair! I thought you loved me, we are family Danie?"

I reached out and did something that I would regret for the rest of my life. I reached out and slapped her across the face. Little slits rippled across her face. She spat on her hand and wiped it across the slits. They healed instantly.

She looked at me, her eyes grew large. "Bella, he chose me, do you not see?"

Edward turned and looked at her with fury "I didn't choose you, you tricked me."

I looked at him, and then looked at her. My eyes flicked between them, something clicked in my mind.

"Is this why you wanted me to place a complete sensory shield on you before you left?"

She nodded "It worked though didn't it? I won, after the amazing night that we had last night, I doubt that he could ever forget me"

Edward laughed and walked toward her, his eyes narrowed and his voice hoarse. "Do you not understand? Bella is my one true love. There is nothing that you can do about that. Your slutty ways aren't going to make me love you?"

They were standing eye to eye now; Danie leant over and kissed him. Edward pushed her away, she landed into a tree. He ran toward her, and as a reflex, I pushed my shield out to protect her. Edward bounced off toward me.

I ran toward him, and stroked his arm. "Shhhh, Edward. I love you, just calm down."

I had said it, aloud. I loved him in the past, and I still loved him now. There is no way I could deny it. I enveloped my hand in his and started to run.

When we reached the La Push boundary we were alone. Edward released his hand from mine. He spoke to the empty air.

"It's okay. I will translate so you can stay in your wolf form" Then he turned back to us and explained that the wolves were still cautious about being around us, so they had asked to remain in their wolf forms.

We all nodded, we were just grateful that they were willing to help.

When Edward next spoke, his voice was detached. "We ask you that you remain on your side of the treaty line. If one of you even dares step over the line, we will kill you."

Danie laughed "Really, the itty bitty werewolves will kill us if we step over the imaginary line? That's ridiculous."

She laughed again and broke our set out. I walked forward to try and stop her. "Danie, even though I am mad at you, I don't want you to step over the line. They will kill you. I don't doubt that for a minute."

By now she was standing at the line, taunting us, and the imaginary force on the other side. "I want Edward to save me. I want him to come over here and kiss me, and sweep me off my feet. Then I want to work this out with the stupid wolves and go home and make sweet sweet love together."

I looked at her, appalled. Edward walked up to me and placed his hand on my shoulder and squeezed lightly. I took a step backwards. He walked toward her, his arms stretched out in an attempt to embrace her.

"Danie, listen to me. I do love you," She took a step toward him. But when he continued, she took a step toward the line again.

"But I love you as a daughter. No-body wants you to die. So please, step away from the treaty line, because I agree with Bella. They will kill you, and I don't want that to be on my hands."

She looked at him, and then looked back at the rest of the family. "I am sorry."

Then she looked at Edward "I feel really guilty about what I did. However, I can't live without you; I love you too much to bear."

Then she stepped over the line. A group of wolves led by a large red-brown wolf charged forward and grabbed her head.

It was hard to watch your family member torn apart by ravenous wolves. But as her head was torn from her body and her arms were torn off her torso, the venom that pooled around the wounds was sickening. However, I couldn't look away.

Once all the pieces were in a pile I didn't know what to do. They will still twitching. I was frozen, my eyes clouded over and I started to sob. That was my daughter, but she was gone.

Her arm moved across the ground, the fingers pulling the arm away. The wolf picked it up in his mouth and threw it back on the pile.

I then realised that the leader had left. He returned with a Zippo, he flicked it on and threw it onto the pile of the remains.

"She deserved to die."

I looked up into his dark brown eyes and something clicked. I knew him, somehow I knew him.

"Bella Swan? It's me, Jacob Black"

It was the guy that I had a crush on when I was younger. But now, he was my enemy.

Oh the irony.

**A.N: Danie is dead. Sorry it wasn't particularly graphic. But that was how I wanted it to happen; I have other plans for the battle. **

**Hope you enjoyed. **

**E.B13**

**xx**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25-**

**BPOV-**

_**Previously... Oh the irony. **_

This was ridiculous, yet it uplifted me somewhat. I had believed that everyone whom I loved was dead. I remembered this boy from my human memories, he stood out.

_***Flashback***_

"_**Bella, Bella" A little boy with long brown hair was running toward me. I smiled "Jake" we giggled together and ran toward the beach. **_

_**Our four year old selves ran toward one another and he jumped on me. He reached out and tickled my belly. **_

_**I laughed and laughed "Jake stop!"**_

_**He stopped and looked down at me. I smiled and reached my hand out to him, pinkie out stretched. **_

"_**Pinkie promise we will be friends forever"**_

_**He wrapped his pinkie in mine and sealed it with a little kiss. I blushed bright red. **_

_***End Flashback* **_

I took a few careful steps toward him. "Jacob Black? I thought you were dead."

He took two steps forward also; my nose cringed at his scent. He smelt like wet dog, but deep down, he smelt like Jake.

"You can't harp on me about being dead Bels. You left Charlie and Renee alone. Without a daughter, you just disappeared to finishing school."

I hung my head, "I know what I did was wrong Jake, but you wouldn't understand"

He took another step forward and smiled at me "Try me,"

I launched into the story of how I was in love with Edward. How we had advanced our relationship and how the kids were born. I told them of our stories with the Volturi and how we had developed as vampires.

"That girl that you just murdered was my adopted daughter who had just slept with my ex-boyfriend"

The pack of wolves barked behind Jacob, as he chuckled lightly. "The calm, tranquil life of being a vegetarian vampire."

Edward chuckled too "The blonde wolf thinks your life is something like keeping up with the Kardashian's"

I smiled at the blonde one, assuming it was a female. I then turned back to Jacob. "So what is your story? How come you still look seventeen?"

He then told me the story of how if a wolf doesn't cease phasing, they never age. He told me about his children, even though I knew a lot from Charlie, whom Corbin was tight friends with. Once he was finished, he smiled down at me.

"It's not a life I would have chosen, but then, I suppose this isn't a life you would have chosen."

I thought about that for a minute. Would I have chosen this life over again, _if_ I was offered the chance?

While I pondered that, I realised that Carlisle and Jacob were in a talk. I figured that as leader of the Reynolds Coven, I should actually focus on what was going on.

Jacob was talking, his husky voice echoing through the trees. "We do not like killing the good vampires, we will but we do not like to. We see that both Bella and Carlisle serve the community. And you protect them from the cold ones. However, if you were so good, you would not have enemies? So why should we help protect you?"

I looked at Carlisle and he looked at me. I decided that I should probably be the one that explained it.

"When I was living with the Volturi, which is where my youngest son Christopher currently resides. We had a slight disagreement with the Romanian Coven. They hated us and we hated them. It was a mutual disagreement. However, the disagreement eventually turned into something more. The Romanians tried to take over the Volturi. They came to our castle, and we fought. A few were lost but mainly on their side. After our win, the Romanians became aggressive. They formed an army of newborns. We had to come and reason things out, however, even though things swung in our favour, they vowed to get revenge. So they, along with another group who the Cullen's pissed off back when I was human, are coming to get us. Their numbers are large, and we can fight this by ourselves. But we will need your help if we don't want to lose many."

Jacob looked at me, his head slightly down and his nose crinkled. I decided that this was his thinking face, it was kind of cute. "Should we help you? Even if it means that we would lose men."

The blonde wolf barked, along with another one.

I giggled, they must be females. Jacob coughed nervously. "I meant, if we lost people."

It was Carlisle that decided to try and smooth things over "We can win without you; we just hoped that with your help. We would be able to survive better. Only two or three would be lost, as opposed to six. Then once they had disposed of us, they would come to La Push. They would attack your families, and then move on to the people of Forks. Would your warriors be willing to sacrifice the lives of so many for their own?"

Jacob looked at him and pulled his lip back into a snarl. "How dare you suggest that we are not fighters? We will fight. We will win."

The wolves barked and howled. It sounded like some sort of call of triumph. They all we howling in agreement. It was uplifting to see such comradery. However, above the charade of happiness, my daughter's death hung in my mind. Why didn't I protect her? Did I want her to die?

The wolves looked at me. I realised that I had spoken out loud.

Jacob looked at me, his eyes filled with pain. "We do not want to kill, but we specifically warned you of the consequences. How could you have protected her, without endangering yourself?"

Crap they did not know about my powers. "Well, some vampires are gifted. They have "supernatural" powers of such. Quite a few of us have the gift. We figure that we should tell you what these are before we come soldiers together.

Edward has the ability to read minds, even though you knew that already. Alice and Corbin have the ability to see the future. Corbin, however, can see the past. Nikkolai can create an aura of happiness, Christopher or Cam can create an aura of trust. Tai can persuade people. I have the ability to clone powers. I think that is it."

The wolves looked at me, their jaws slack. I laughed "Don't act surprised"

They barked and I grinned. Jacob spoke to me, his voice calm and re assuring. "Is there anything we have to worry about?"

I laughed too "Not when I am around" It was just like old friends.

Jacob grinned too "Wow, this is just like old times. Isn't it?" I nodded my head. He smiled and then took one step forward, his hand extended.

"Comrades? And possibly friends"

I laughed and wrapped his hand in mine "I made a promise didn't I?"

We embraced and he pulled back suddenly "Wow, Bella, you smell"

I laughed and punched his arm; softly "You don't smell like roses either." He grimaced, well; I thought I had hit him softly.

Carlisle walked forward and placed his hand on my shoulder. "It is great to see, reacquainted friendships. However, I believe we must get training for the battle. It is to occur tomorrow at nightfall, isn't it? So will you re make the treaty with the Cullen's, and we will return to preparations?"

Jacob nodded "It's possible to become acquaintances, and maybe even some time in the future, friends. I hope that you may make us, one small, alteration to the following plans. I would like to let you allow the pack to inhale your scent. This is so when we are in fight mode, we will not attack you."

I looked at Carlisle and looked at the sky, then at the floor. The signal for yes. He nodded "Of course, is there a particular order you would like us to line up in?"

He arranged us in mated pairs: leaders at the beginning, then in order of elders. So, the line went:

Carlisle, Esme, Me, Nikkolai, Alicia-Rose, Edward, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Tai, Christopher, Corbin.

I laughed that Corbin, even though he was my eldest son, he was the end of the line, because he was unmated. He looked sour about it too.

The wolves walked up to us, and I had realised that Jacob was in his wolf form. I made sure to inhale all their scents. I labelled them to the colour and texture of their fur. I was set that I would always know who was in danger, and I would be able to protect them all. Hopefully.

**A.N: Sorry it took so long to write this chapter. I have been very very busy. I am juggling school, doctors, musicals and various other things. Its no excuse I know.**

**This is a bit of a filler, but please review. I got no reviews for my last chapter :(**

**E.B13**

**xx**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26-**

**The Day of the fight. Bella POV-**

Today was the day that I had to protect my family. I was anxious, and disappointed. I had confessed to everyone that I still loved Edward, yet nothing had been done about it. Alice and I had a talk about it, yet nothing was decided.

_***Flashback***_

"_**Bella, you just confessed that you still love my brother. Yet tomorrow, you could die. How come you haven't done anything about it?"**_

_**I laughed, she looked so excited. "Alice you don't really understand. I confessed that I loved him that is true; however, he has to make the next move. That is just how it works; besides he slept with my daughter."**_

_**She sighed and rolled her eyes "But that's because he thought she was you. Don't you understand? She was a devious devil" She grinned "speaking of which, come shopping with me. We need to get some supplies for the battle" **_

_**Then she stood and grabbed my hand. I didn't argue, because, after all, Alice will be Alice.**_

_***End Flashback***_

I looked at all the people standing in front of me. I then looked over to Carlisle who was standing next to me. We were all wearing identical clothes, jeans with a red t-shirt. Nothing to fancy. Alice and Corbin predicted that the enemy would arrive at mid day. It was now eleven thirty. I had half an hour to get everyone ready and in their positions.

I closed my eyes so I could focus. I could see all their auras; I felt their presence enter me. It was over whelming, yet some presences felt welcome. Mainly my children, and of course Edward.

I focused on morphing their auras to mirror the shape of mine. I could feel one of them straining against me. This has never happened before, it was concerning. I numbed them all momentarily as I finished.

I took the numbness off them and looked at them. My mirror images looked back; their green eyes looked back at me. I loved this feeling. I walked toward them. I smiled "Okay, we all know the plan. Are you ready?"

They all nodded at me. I saluted them and walked toward where I would be standing.

It was now eleven fifty. I had ten minutes. I tested out my shield, stretching it out as far as I could go. Then retracting it when I felt an invading presence. "They are coming. Is everyone ready?"

They all nodded, and it was then that it daunted on me what we were planning on doing. "Good Luck" I whispered even though I knew they could hear me.

It was midday. I had been lost in my thoughts so deeply that time had simply slipped by. I opened my eyes and Victoria, Stefan and an anonymous stranger were standing in front of me. Victoria and Stefan were grasping the strangers hand strongly. He was a man, tall with blonde hair.

Victoria leant forward and sniffed my hair "Bella?" Her high voice was even higher with the upward inflection implying her question.

I looked at her and cocked my right eye brow "Does it matter?"

Then they disappeared and appeared in front of Edward, who was 100 meters to my right. She leant down and sniffed his hair and then Stefan asked "Bella?"

He replied, in my voice, a perfect imitation of my cool yet relaxed tone. "Does it matter?"

They then disappeared and appeared in front of Corbin who was 100 meters to my left. It was then that I realised that they were not running, they were literally disappearing. They were hopping through space. It was odd seeing them. It must be the blonde haired boy. I decided that after they had interrogated my whole family, and the wolves I would de sensitise him. Then they would not be able to just appear randomly and kill us.

Sometimes I loved my power, what the heck. I always loved my power. They were done interrogating us and were standing in front of their troops. There were forty in total, more than we had expected. By now we were hoping that they had fought and killed one another. However, we wouldn't always be lucky.

Victoria released the blonde haired boy's hand, as did Stefan. She spoke in her sickly sweet voice

"Good trick Bella-Boo. I will find who you are, and I will kill you. I heard that you had joined with the Cullen's again. This was kinda handy really, because I wanted to kill the Cullen's, and my good friend Stefan wanted to kill you. So really we were the perfect team, I joined my forces with his and we created an indestructible army. We have a teleporter, a mind reader, an emotion controller, a vampire with immense strength, an element controller, a tracker and the power of newborn strength on our side. You stand no chance."

Edward laughed "You obviously don't know how powerful I am Victoria"

The Carlisle snickered "This is brilliant. With my power, we will win with no losses on our side"

This was all going perfectly. They were confused, with everyone speaking as though they were me, the plan was working perfectly.

Corbin smiled "What would happen, if I killed you. Would this blonde hair boy want to kill me, mate for mate? Does he know that vampires mate for life, and your mate is dead?" This was slightly off script, but it was working, you could see her facade starting to crumple.

Alice giggled "You know, I want to rip your head off, slowly, just to see what would happen. I know that we don't have hearts, so your heart wouldn't stop beating. But you don't have a soul, so what would happen to you?"

Victoria started to stutter "Wha? What, don't you dare patronise me. I have an army that will charge on my command. And don't start to think that I won't send them after you."

This is where the major plan started. I had to try something, it was something that I had only practiced twice. Rose walked forward and I slowly removed the facade of everyone else but me and her. We were the only Bella's left. This was where it got tricky.

We had chosen Rosalie for this job because she was the biggest bitch when it comes to family enemies. I focused on Rose, I kept her looking like me, but slowly changed myself into her.

Rose grinned "You weren't expecting me to stand at the back were you. You thought I had switched place with dear Rosalie there didn't you? My darling sister, always a good actor. I have an army too, and they are willing to charge at my command. I will command them to do so. Don't doubt that for a second."

I placed the illusion back around all of us and we ran back to the edge of the field, in the same order that we had been in that meeting with the wolves, except they were now tagged on the end. Once again, multiple Bella's looked at them.

Victoria stood there like a stunned mullet. Her eyes scanned the line, looking for Rose, whom she assumed was me. Stefan looked at her and then at me and then at everyone else.

"Don't just stand there, CHARGE!"

I placed the physical shield around everyone, they could not harm us, but we could harm them. They ran toward us and when they hit it full pelt, they were bounced back toward their lines. Their voices turned from courageous to frantic.

"I can't read their minds" cried one, trying so very hard to penetrate my shield.

"I can control the elements here, yet I cannot touch them" cried another, looking panicked, it was as though his one reason for staying alive was slowly slipping away. I created a wind gust to try and drag them together. When I was successful they all looked very scared. Then once I stopped the gust they all charged again. It was then that I realised that I couldn't just scare them into running away, we had to finish them, or else we would die.

I ran up to one and pulled off her arm. Showing the others what I wanted them to do. The girl screamed and guilt consumed me. I didn't want to kill her, yet as I was holding her hand I could see every thought. Quite a few centered around me, and my brutal death. So I used the fire to burn her in her place. IT was brutal. I watched as her skin crinkled like burning paper. I could smell burnt flesh and burnt hair, it was a disgusting smell. Absolutely gross. I threw her aside and ran to another, I just wanted to clear my path until I reached Victoria, or Stefan. They were just standing at the back, their faces pulled into smug grins. They read "We will win, they will die."

I heard a blood curdling scream from behind me. "Emmett!" I turned to see who I assumed was Rose running toward him. There was a vampire with his arms around Emmett's neck. Luckily, she reached him just in time. The young vampire was ripped up and chucked on an already smouldering pile. All was well. I ran toward Victoria and Stefan, the numbers were falling. We were winning! I reached them easily, it wasn't until I actually focussed that I realised there was another Bella fighting them. I assumed it was Edward. I jumped in to help them. I saw one of my perfectly manicured hands go flying and then I heard the crack of someone's neck breaking. I turned to see Victoria, headless and missing two limbs crumple and then be thrown into the pile.

Edward was damaged, so he limped off, going to fetch my arm, well his arm. I stared down at Stefan and launched myself at him. This fight was gruesome. It was hot and sweaty, I didn't notice the stinging of where he bit me, However, when I finally got my arms around his head. I yelled out to everyone watching "This ends now!"

There were only three of their side left, I didn't dare count my side. I ripped his head off and using my good foot, kicked it into the pile of smouldering remains. There were other body parts being thrown in too. It was over. It was finally over.

The fight didn't last nearly as long as I expected it too. I walked over to the Bella's. As i was walking, I started to count. There were five missing, I had failed. I didn't know who was missing, because before I could remove the illusion, the darkness pulled me under.

I had failed, in reality, we had lost.

**A.N: Sorry for the cliffy. I know its not as long as you guys would have anticipated, and for that I am sorry. But how much can we write about people killing others?**

**I hope for reviews this chapter. It was an okay one wasn't it?**

**Who do you think is dead? Go-on have a guess, five people, who are they?**

**REVIEW!**

**E.B13**

**xx**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27-**

**EPOV-**

I could only watch as Bella fell down on her knees and then collapsed. We were all still looking like her so there was no way to tell who we had lost. I knew Bella well, and I could tell that the reason she was this distraught was because in her eyes we had.

I saw many Bella's run over to her, one of them yelled at the crowd. "Edward, get your fat arse over here!"

This made me freeze, I knew who I was. That would mean that everyone else knew who they were, this meant that we could tell who we had lost. "I know this isn't as important as Bella, right now, but doesn't anyone want to know who are the fallen?"

One of the Bella's turned and yelled at me, "Do you even care about her? Some father you are, you don't even care about the mother of your children, your love of your life. Screw you Edward!" I smiled "well we know that Corbin is here!"

There were a few nervous laughs. One of the Bella's stood up, "The pack can try and break this bond that Bella has put on our physical features. We are shifters, I think it may work. Can the rest of my pack please come forward?"

I saw the wolves come forward, and I instantly realised that there were two missing. This was terrible for two reasons. They had lost two fighters, but that meant that we had lost three. I didn't want to think of whom we had lost.

The wolves closed their hands around one another's. They formed a perfect circle. They all lowered their heads and slowly began to change. Their features morphed slowly, starting at their feet and working their way up. I couldn't watch. I didn't want to see their faces when they realised whom they could lost. Bella still had the shield securely around their minds, Jacob's personal request.

I suddenly heard a yell that pierced my ears and made me shudder. I hoped that I would never have to hear that sound. That I would never had to experience that pain.

I looked over and saw Jacob on his knees, his daughter Izzy had her arm hung across his shoulders.

"My wife and my beautiful daughter. They took them away from me." Then he howled, his sobs shaking through his body.

Suddenly I could hear footsteps coming, and voices. They were humans. "I know the pain you are going through, but humans are coming. We don't want to disclose ourselves. We will call you once we get home."

Jacob stood up, clearly angry. "You have no idea how I feel! No idea, don't you dare call me. I would only want to speak to Bella. Get her to call me, I hope she wakes up, really I do."

Then the pack turned and ran, I felt the shudder in the breeze and heard their howls of anger and despair. I looked back to the huddle that was surrounding Bella. "We have to go"

So we ran.

When we reached the house, we immediately placed Bella in my bedroom. We had Carlisle examine her.

I watched him place his hands on her chest, and was instantly jealous. That was stupid, but the feelings were there. Carlisle smiled back toward us, who were all standing anxiously.

"I think she will be fine, it is as though she is in a coma. Someone will need to sit with her and talk to her while she recovers. I know that we don't want to do this, as we are all worried about Bella, but we actually have to discover who is no longer with us."

I nodded "Thankyou Carlisle, Okay we will do roll call for the Cullen's first, then the Reynolds. I hope that is okay. We know that Carlisle is here. I am here. Is Esme here?"

One Bella stepped forward and wrapped her hand in Carlisle's. "I am here" she whispered "I am worried about the others; I don't want to lose anyone. I have learnt to love you all."

Rosalie and Emmett were both confirmed to be here, however, the next person on the list was the one that worried me most. Alice. Little pixie Alice, she was my favourite sister, and I would never ever let her leave my sights. I didn't want to lose her.

One of the Bella's stepped forward. "Don't even worry Edward, I am here, so is Jazzy and we are fine enough"

Now I was even more worried. Did that mean that I was going to lose one of my children? If all of the Cullen's were present and accounted for, then that means we were missing three Reynolds?

I started to hyperventilate. I had no time with my children, and now the possibility of them not being around me forever was scarily imminent. I smiled, trying to display confidence. Even though we all knew that we had lost three. Carlisle looked at me, and motioned me to speak. But I shook my head. I couldn't do this; I couldn't seal the fate of my children.

Carlisle smiled nervously "I don't want to be the one to bring in bad news, but we have to do roll call. I am so so sorry. Are you ready?"

**BPOV-**

I could hear people talking. I could only hear snippets of their conversations though. They were discussing who died. I had heard in the clearing that Jacob's wife and daughter had died. I couldn't tell which daughter, as I couldn't see them.

This just felt like when I changing, except there was no burning. It was almost as though I was freezing, as opposed to burning. I was frozen here. I couldn't move no matter how hard I tried. I heard Edward speaking. My Edward. I wanted to see them all again, to find out who I had lost.

I killed them. I killed Jacob's wife and one of his daughters. Now, the possibility of me killing one of my own family members. I could hear Carlisle.

"Corbin?" There were murmuring noises and I knew that my eldest son was safe. Then Carlisle asked for my daughter, there were more murmuring noises and I knew she was safe. Then the darkness washed over me again.

I surfaced again, and everyone was crying. I had missed it, who had we lost? I heard Edward ask them: "Should we have a funeral?"

I heard someone sigh. "Once Bella is awake. She would want to mourn."

I was shocked. I had killed some of my family, if I had to stay like this forever. Then it was what I deserved.

**A.N: Well that chapter was probably pretty crap. It didn't really tell you anything. Sorry, but it keeps you reading. **

**Review :)**

**E.B13 **

**xx**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**EPOV-**

"Bella, my love. We need you to wake up. I know you feel responsible, but you aren't. You most certainly aren't. I know that you want to mourn Cam, Tai and Nikkolai. But Alicia-Rose needs you. She just lost the love of her life and is taking it really badly."

I looked at her. Her eyes were closed, hiding those emerald gems that I loved to stare into. Her body looked paler than ever. She looked peaceful, but sometimes, it was as though she was having a terrible dream. Her powers would go into overdrive. There would be a dragon mixed with all the elements that guards her bed side, and her hair constantly fluctuating.

However, we did not change back. It was concerning, and a prominent reason why I wanted her back. I didn't want everyone to know what Bella looked like, she was a very private person and this seemed like exploitation. I looked down at her and brushed a stray hair away from her eyes. "Bella, can you hear me. Your daughter needs you. Our daughter needs us together. Bella, we are her parents, and at the moment one of the only support networks she has. I know this seems like I am trying to make you feel guilty. But love, this is the only way we can help her."

I was underplaying how bad our daughter really was. I didn't want to send Bella into more of a coma like state. It was cruel not to tell her, but crueller to tell her. I loved her with all my heart, and would do anything to keep her alive. Suddenly the thought made me stop. Maybe that was what I needed to tell her.

I looked down and laced my fingers in hers. There was no returning pressure; I was hoping that she would be awake and aware when I told her this again. But if it was the only way to wake her up, to save her from herself, then I would do it.

"Bella, I wanted you to be awake when I told you this, but it's important that you know this before you give up. I love you, and I want you to love me back. So we can start a new life together, spend it with the two children that we still have left. I love you, so very much, and if you love me too, please squeeze my hand."

I looked at her hand; it was hard to know if anything happened because no-one could tell me if she could actually hear me. Despite this, I had sat here for the last two days and spoke to her. I saw something move toward the bottom of my vision. Was it her finger? Did she try and squeeze back?

**BPOV-**

I could hear Edward speaking. My daughter needed me; there was no excuse for neglecting a child, even if you just lost another. I heard Edward pause, then the most beautiful sound reached my ears. He said he loved me. He was holding my hand and telling me he loved me.

I focused all my power into my hand. I had to squeeze back, of course I loved him. After all this I still loved him. I managed to move my finger, just slightly, but it was a movement all the same. Hopefully with Edward's super eye-sight, he would see it and acknowledge it. I wanted to get up now; I wanted to save my daughter.

I managed to squeeze his hand, and then the dark thoughts crept back into the forefront of my mind. I didn't have the right to be happy, when my son and his mate were dead. I didn't deserve to be in love, when the man that had loved my daughter with his whole heart is now dead. And it's all because of me. The last thing I heard was Edward calling out to Carlisle as the darkness pulled me back under.

**A.N: sorry to interrupt the chapter with an author's note, but this chapter is going to be in Carlisle's POV for a little while. It's a new POV for you, and hopefully I have done him justice. **

**Carlisle's POV-**

I looked down at my grand-daughters body. She was frail and pale, I was lost for words. I have been a doctor for many years, and hadn't treated many half vampires, but this looked like the common signs of old age.

She was asleep all the time, and unconsciously called out for Nikkolai. She was depressed, and this was making the human side of her show. I was tempted to bite her, to try and heal her broken heart and give her the strength to carry on. I leant over her to check her pulse. I placed my two fingers on her wrist and looked at my watch; I could have counted the seconds in my head, but this made me more professional.

I noted her pulse, and then went to take other obs. I tested her reflexes and did the basic neurological obs. It was scary to see her this way; she was always so full of life. The family was going crazy with different emotions. We were scared for Bella and Alicia-Rose, we were mourning for Nikkolai, Cam and Tai. We were also split with whom to be with, we had always been closer to Bella, and this wasn't going to change, but we loved Alicia-Rose too.

I heard an intake of breath from Bella's room, and then Edward yelled out my name.

I heard Emmett start to laugh "You don't need to yell, we all have vampire hearing for goodness sake" We all had a bit of a chuckle, and were then silent. I put on my best doctor voice.

"I know you guys think that it is inappropriate to laugh, but it's not. If that is how we choose to cope, then that is how we cope. The family members that we lost will always be with us in spirit. We have to remember them for the courage that they showed, not the way that they died. I am going up to see Bella, and if she is okay, then I will come back and sort everything out."

When I walked toward Edward, I guarded my thoughts. I thought that I knew exactly what was wrong with Alicia-Rose, and there were only two fixes. I looked at Bella who had her hand firmly closed around Edward's. When I looked toward Edward, I wanted to burst out laughing. He had the biggest, goofiest grin on his face, he looked like Emmett.

"She held my hand and then said love you." He looked back down at her "She really is amazing, but can you just talk to her and pull her that little bit further"

I couldn't deny my son, he was the first vampire I ever made, so we had a special bond. I walked over to Bella's other side and grasped her hand.

"Bella, you need to wake up now honey. The memorial is tomorrow and your daughter needs you. We all love you Bella, dear. Quite frankly, I want to be changed back, if you don't mind"

Bella's head turned to the side, searching for my voice. It was good to see such movement. "I'm over here Bella" I reached over to touch her arm, to show her where I was. "I know that you notice my voice, now I need you to open your eyes. Can you do that for me?"

Her eye lids fluttered, I could tell she was trying really hard. I smiled "I see you trying really hard. I am so proud of you, so is Edward. I am sure that Alicia-Rose would be too, you just have to keep trying"

Her eye lids fluttered again, and then opened half way. I could see a little of her green eyes and smiled at her. I saw her mouth start to turn up into a smile. I laughed "I know you can see me, just open your eyes that little bit further"

Then I turned my head back toward the door "Alice, can you bring the wheelchair. I think she is going to be consciously aware. Well, aware enough to go see her daughter" When I looked back at Bella her eyes were open. Not focused, but open enough to start. I pulled out my torch and held up my finger. "Bella, follow my finger with your eyes." I moved my finger, up and down and from side to side. She followed it well, for someone who had just been in a coma. I looked deep into her eyes, and asked her a simple question. "Bella, do you want to go and see Alicia-Rose."

She licked her lips and tried to mouth the words. I saw her mouth move to form the word yes. I motioned to Edward to help me lift her up. He placed his arms under her torso and I placed my hands under her legs. I counted to three and motioned to pick her up. Once she was up, Alice was there with the wheelchair. We placed her in the wheel chair and Edward was pushing her. We walked all the way to where we were keeping Alicia-Rose. I didn't know what Bella could see, but I knew what I could see.

I could see a girl that had two options, but they really were the same.

**BPOV-**

My vision was hazy, but I was getting better each minute. I could see my daughter, and she looked like she was getting older quickly. She was pale and her eyes were washed out. I motioned for them to roll me closer. I reached over and held her hand.

Then I muttered the first words that I had spoken in a while. "My baby" When those words left my mouth, it felt as though a giant weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I wasn't as strong as I should be, but it felt a lot better.

I was worried for her. I spoke with my croaky voice "Carlisle" He came toward me and held my hand. "What is the matter Bella?" He smiled at me, trying to reassure me. Trying to tell me with his body language that everything would be okay. "What... what's wrong with her? How... How can we fix it?"

He looked at me, his eyes suddenly growing large. "I am sorry Bella, and of course you too Edward. There are only two options, but basically the same result. We could bite her now, and have the possibility of killing her. Or we could let her live a few more years, and she will eventually die. I am sorry that I have to offer you these two choices, but they are, unfortunately the only options we have. So what will it be?"

I looked over at my daughter and her mouth formed some words, but I couldn't hear her. I motioned to be wheeled forward and leant next to her face. I could hear her words perfectly now:

"Don't let me live. I want to die, to be with him for ever."

No mother should have to hear those words.

Ever.

**A.N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chappie, a bit more drama for you. **

**Should she live or should she die?**

**Let me know.**

**E.B13 xx**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29-**

**BPOV-**

I was shocked and very confused. What were my choices here? We had only talked about our immortality once, and that was a long time ago. It was approximately thirty years ago, twenty years after we re-met the Cullen's.

_***Flashback***_

_**Edward and I were sitting on the lounge, along with two of our three children. Corbin had just asked us what the possibility of them living forever was. **_

"_**Corbin, does that really matter?" I looked at him, taking in his black hair and golden eyes.**_

_**He looked at me, "Seriously Mumma, you think that it doesn't matter to me if I die before you. I would like to be with you and the rest of my family forever. I want to know?"**_

_**I looked at Edward, we had spoken to Carlisle about this very issue, but we didn't know what to tell him. I figured I may as well tell them the truth. "We spoke to Carlisle, and he isn't quite sure. We think that you and Christopher have a stable future. It is unable to predict what will happen, but you should be reassured that you will live forever. Alicia-Rose, however, is less vampire. There are some things that could push her over the edge, but we are going to protect her so this will never happen."**_

_**Alicia-Rose turned and looked at me "Protect me? Are you mad? I don't want you to save my life, I want to live it with Nikkolai, and if I can't live with him, then I don't want to live without him. It's that simple"**_

_***End Flashback***_

A few months later, it was bought up again. This time, just Alicia-Rose and I were talking, a little mother-daughter time. She pretty much assured me that there was no way in hell that she would live without Nikkolai. This was why I was so stuck. I turned and looked at Carlisle "Carlisle, can you explain?" My voice was still croaky, and my head still foggy. He took a seat in the lounge that was sitting in the corner.

"Of course Bella, what happened to you, is not a typical thing. But then again, you are not a typical vampire. What you experienced was a power and emotional over load. It was as though your powers just recoiled on you, due to the massive overdrive of emotions. Without your powers, you felt as though your energy level was depleted. Is this right?"

I nodded at him. It was true, I was consciously aware of most things; it was just as though I had simple "run out of steam".

Carlisle continued "As I said, this doesn't usually happen, but as I took your obs, I started to realise something. You weren't trying to wake up. You had simply given up, due to the massive guilt that you were carrying. This problem could have been all over an hour after you woke up. However, you didn't have the will to wake up. This is what is happening to Alicia-Rose. She doesn't have the will to wake up; she simply doesn't want to live any more. This is sending her heart into some sort of spasm. This increased heart activity, has caused the venom that is present to go around her body a lot faster. In turn, causing her to what seems like aging. Her body is starting to behave like she really is old. It's a strange situation. As far as I can see, we have two options. Bite her now and the possibility of death or just let her live her last few years. These are the only options."

I could see what Carlisle meant now; I had a reason to keep moving, to keep living. My brain instantly went into doctor mode. I thought of a solution that would possibly work.

"Carlisle, I assume that in all your years as a doctor that you have come across insulin pumps? What if we managed to make alterations to the insulin pump so it pumped Alicia-Rose full of venom, but at a slow rate?"

My brain suddenly caught up with my eyes. Everyone still looked like me. I had to do this, removing an illusion was a lot easier than holding one up. I stood up so I would have a better feel for everyone. I closed my eyes and focused on all the aura's, except Alicia-Rose, who had been able to break the illusion all by herself. I felt the warmth come back into my body, and I knew, that if it was the last thing I do, I would make everything okay.

When I looked back at Carlisle, it was good to see him with his face. He looked puzzled "I think that could work. However, we would have to start tonight. I think I have an insulin pump right here." He walked over to the drawers and pulled out an insulin pump. I sighed in relief, but then another issue plagued us: who was going to provide the venom? Carlisle smiled at me "don't worry Bella, we have venom right here. It was just in case there were any emergencies. Do you guys want to leave the room while I insert the pump?"

I nodded and walked out, allowing Edward to support me. It felt weird being in that wheel chair and this felt a lot more natural. Half an hour, we were sitting on the balcony at our house. I was leaning back onto Edward and he was stroking my hair. "Do you mean what you said earlier Edward? Do you really love me?" He laughed and kissed the top of my head "Forever and always" I laughed too, yet under all this happiness, there was the constant thought that my daughter didn't want to live anymore and one of my sons was dead.

He stopped stroking my hair and leant down toward my ear. "It's twilight, the safest time for us." I spun around to talk to him "If only the battle had taken place at twilight, then maybe Christopher would be alive along with Jacob's wife and daughter, Tai, Nikkolai and Danie."

He lifted up my chin "Bella, even if the battle had taken place at twilight, people would have died. Possibly not the people that you loved most, but all the same, people would have died. Twilight is also the safest time for the other side too. I don't want you to feel guilty. You protected everyone the best way that you possibly could have. I love you"

I didn't want to believe that he was right, yet he seemed like he was. That alone though, could not put away the huge guilt that I was carrying. I looked at him, and smiled weakly "Whatever you say Edward, do you want to go and play chess?"

He nodded and led me to the lounge room. There was a chess board set up to the side and we sat down and began to play. I won the first game easily. I then proceeded to win again, and again and again. It wasn't until the fifth game that I realised, I could hear his thoughts. I could only take people's powers if I really knew their truest desires. I smiled at him as he was packing up the chess pieces and beginning to reset for another game. Maybe I did know his truest desire; maybe he could be my guinea pig to test the other part of my power.

But that would have to wait, for it was nearing daybreak. I wanted to talk to him, tell him to go home, get dressed for the memorial. It was at twelve, the hour that the fight started. However, he beat me to it.

"Bella, I am sorry that my happiness came right in a time of terrible sadness. This was my heart's desire that the two of us be together forever. However, I have made some mistakes. I would like to apologise for stealing the letters and reading them. If it makes you feel better, I wrote letters to you too. I left them at the Volturi castle for you. But I guess they were stolen." He leant down and pecked my cheek and whispered in my ear "I love you Bella, and none of this is your fault"

I smiled and closed my eyes briefly. After the whole comatose day, I felt lethargic. I was fine; everything was just a little bit different. I opened my eyes again and he was gone. I walked up stairs to my room to get dressed; I planned on stopping to get Alicia-Rose on the way. I opened my closet, and memories came flooding back. I pulled a box from the top shelf and opened the lid. There were photo's of the kids on their first birthday, and every birthday after that. There were Christmases and easters. Holiday snap shots were in here, along with loved stuffed toys. In there were also letters that the kids had written Edward. They had never stopped writing, I had just stopped assuring them that they would be sent. IT was mean and selfish of me, and I understood that. It was just as though Edward was mine, and they were my kids. I felt that he had not been there for them at all, this really crushed me. I loved them and I loved him. It was a hard choice, but now, I think i had the confidence to share. I opened one of the letters written by Christopher.

_**Edward, **_

_**I fell in love with Tai. It is a lovely feeling love, I would do anything for her. Even lie to my family and friends. Is this what it was like with Mumma? Did you want to do everything for her, and never let her go? I think I know how you feel now. **_

_**You would have done anything to keep her safe, even lie to her. Even leave her. Do you think that i could do that to Tai? Do you think that I am a strong enough man? Let me know, you mean a lot to me. **_

_**Love your son, **_

_**Christopher.**_

I was dry sobbing, it was as though he was still here. It felt as though he wasn't gone. I placed everything back in the box, and then put the box back in my wardrobe. I looked down at the black dress that I had worn at our initiation to the Volturi. I remember my kids enthusiastic fashion alterations.

_***Flashback***_

"_**Mumma, you have to add a red sash, because red is for love" I smiled at Christopher, and took the red sash out of his eager hands, I couldn't help but think what else love was for. Blood and death. Alicia-Rose took some big gold hoops out of my dresser "Wear these, because gold is like yellow and yellow is joy. Also, the circle represents our never ending life."**_

_**I smiled and laughed, they were cute. I placed the earrings in my ears and looked at my reflection. Corbin came up and held my hand "Something is missing..." He paused and then smiled, "I've got it, really two things are missing. This" He walked over to my robe and got some blue shoes and placed them infront of me. Then he smiled "Do you know what else is missing?" I shook my head, then he looked at the others and said "3, 2, 1." They then launched themselves at me and screamed "US!"**_

_**I laughed as we all fell to the floor in a heap. This was family. **_

_***End Flashback***_

I decided that that would be the combination that I used. The family dress. It would be a perfect way to say goodbye, even though I really didn't want to.

**20 minutes later:**

I was dressed and ready to go and had just reached the Cullen's house. It was a sad day, but hopefully one of rejoice. I had prayed that Alicia-Rose would be able to get up and mourn her husband. I walked into her bedroom, and saw her dressed and ready to go "Mumma" she cried, stumbling forward to hug me. I felt her tears hit my shoulder as she cried. "I can't believe he is gone"

I held her closer and whispered in her ear "me neither baby, me neither". So we stood there, and cried for our man, our provider, our friend.

**A.N: Hope this chappie cleared up a few things, if it didn't.. TOUGH LUCK! :P**

**I'm joking, please review :)**

**E.B 13 xx**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30-**

**BPOV-**

When we arrived at the treaty line, there was a wolf there to greet us. It was Jacob; he smiled a small sad smile and embraced us. He whispered into my hair "You did everything you could have possibly done". I sighed and relaxed into his embrace. Jacob had become a good friend, and he was always honest with me.

I heard a cough behind me and I knew it was Edward behind me. I released Jacob immediately, remembering the declaration of love last night. I walked back and held Alicia-Rose's hand. We walked forward toward the memorial site. It was at first beach. Jacob turned back and smiled at us "This is where I first met vampire you, also where I first met Tai. I never liked her you know, did you know that? She told me that she had the power of mind control. She said that we could trust her, and then smiled a sly smile."

I shuddered, remembering the smile. It was the day she told us that Cam was staying with her, in Volterra. Had she used her power to convince him to stay? Would he have liked to stay with us, to be a family again? Was she really the person who I thought was the perfect wife to my son?

I listened to Jacob again "So yeah, that's the details of this memorial. I am going to sit on the wolves' side of the fire, and you guys can sit over there. See you later"

I smiled at him and took my place. I sat Alicia-Rose on one side and CJ on the other. Edward sat behind me with his family. There was a program sitting on the log next to me. I picked it up and looked down at it. It was in a gorgeous cursive font.

However, Tai's name wasn't mentioned on the list of the lost. I was confused. Why wasn't she acknowledged, just because Jacob didn't like her? I looked at the list of the dead and they all touched me personally. I should have been able to protect them all. I looked down at the names and felt the loss of all of them. Except Cam. He felt as though he was still with me, forever and always.

The service had begun while I was lost in my memories, and now I was being called up to the "podium" as such. I began softly, unaware of what to say, but then the words came.

"I am sorry that I could not protect your loved ones. I know that with great power comes great responsibility, and I wish that I could have stepped up and taken that responsibility in my hands and moulded it into greatness. I want to thank you for helping us, in whatever form. My thanks aren't worth enough but, it will do. I love you all like family."

I stifled back a sob but looked over and saw that surprisingly, people were smiling and even more surprisingly my daughter was smiling. She had just lost her husband, her brother and one of her close friends. The venom pump seemed to be taking effect, and maybe, just maybe we could move past this.

I sat down and rubbed Alicia's shoulder. She stood up and went toward the podium. She pulled at her hair, a nervous trait that she inherited at birth. It was like CJ biting his lip or Edward running his fingers through his hair. I choked on the memory when I realised that Cam did the same thing.

Alicia didn't stand behind the podium but next to it. She spoke softly, but then she grew in her confidence in her message. "The battle was a challenge for my mum, and it didn't seem to bother me. Do you know what is haunting me now? Getting past the battle. I lost one of my best friends Charlie, I lost my brother Cameron and most of all, I lost husband Nikkolai. I feel both sides' pains, the loss of the wolves and the loss of the vampires. However, do you know what the best thing about this whole situation is?" She paused- even though I could tell what she was going to say. Not just from the mind reading thing, but from the mother daughter connection.

"The bond between our two sides that is the most important thing. I think that Nikkolai would be proud and I am going to continue to make him proud. I wish that he could come back to me, but I don't think that would happen. I pray that we remain friends and I would like to propose something. I know I am not a leader of either of the vampire covens, this is just a suggestion. I propose that we make some amendments to the treaty. That we can come onto your land and you onto ours. Because, with this bond, there is nothing that could separate us now. Before that is decided, I would like to pray."

I bowed my head and subtly placed my hand behind my back and grasped Edward's. I wasn't willing to "come out" to everyone about our relationship just yet. Maybe he would wait for me. Maybe he wouldn't, but he did once tell me that vampires mate for life, and he would love me forever.

Alicia-Rose spoke, her voice just a whisper "Dear Lord, I pray to you that the lives of our fallen are happy with you. I pray that you keep us strong and importantly you give me the strength to live without Nikkolai, you give Jacob the strength to live without his wife and daughter and you give my mother the strength to live without her son and her best male friend. I also ask that you give everyone the strength to conquer their new loves. With all the strength of the covens, the tribes and most importantly, this family behind me... I pray"

Everyone chorused Amen. Even though we weren't religious, it was still something to look forward to, something to rely on.

With that the ceremony was over. The pack had some traditional tribal customs to go through, so the vampires packed up and left. As we were leaving I gave Jacob another hug "Jake, you are the life to this pack. I will be there for you if and when you need it"

When we arrived back at the Cullen mansion we all took a seat. The couples rallied together, yet I chose to sit with my children. I opened my mind to Edward and pleaded with him not to tell them. Not yet. He nodded, discreetly and I smiled a sad smile.

We were all quiet; it was UN natural for the Cullen household. Esme looked at Carlisle and then spoke "I am sorry for your loss, everyone". It was then that I knew that slowly over time, things would end up right again. I had three separate families that loved and cared for me. We sat there in silence until Corbin spoke up. "Mum, Dad? Can I talk to you, alone?"

I nodded and stood up slowly, looking back over my shoulder to see whether Alicia-Rose would be okay. Rosalie stood up and sat next to her, protecting her. I used my power to whisper Rose a thankyou and then left the house. By the time I was out, Corbin was already running, Edward hot on his heels, so I ran.

We ran for a few miles before we stopped. I instantly shielded us, so Alice couldn't see what was going on. Corbin bit his lip nervously and said something that was sure to change our lives. "Do you remember what Alicia-Rose said about following our heart? Well, I am finally listening to mine, but it's bad. Really bad, I am doing an Edward. I think I'm in love with Alyssa."

**(A.N: I thought about ending it here, but then remembered that I hadn't wrote in a long long time, so decided that I would give you guys something to read (reviews would be nice too :) thanks). So back with the story)**

I sat there in stunned silence, and then Edward came over to him and looked him directly in the eye. "Are you sure son, I always thought you had a thing for the Black girl?" He laughed, "No Charlie would never have worked out for me... besides I think she had a crush on someone else, but yes, I'm sure. " He sat down and put his head in his hands "This is bad isn't it... Uncle Emmett will give me grief, Edward, you surely don't respect me. And Mumma, you always thought that you could stop me, and I am letting you down. "He sobbed, and I was heartbroken. I went over and kneeled behind him, rubbing his back in circles "Shhhh, don't cry. It is going to be okay, I'm sure of it. How about you start being friends with Alyssa first? Then see how things go, I trust you won't hurt her. "

He looked up at me, his eyes glimmering with tears (or as close to it as he could get) "But she smells so damn good." Edward laughed "I know how that feels son, but over time, you will become a lot less sensitive to it. So why don't we try the friend approach, and leave that as our tentative solution."

CJ nodded and stood up. "I'll race you back to the house". I nodded up for it, and looked to Edward but he was gone. I ran after him, yelling "You didn't say go" I could hear him laughing, and knew that he might win. But not if I got there first, I pushed my legs faster- jumping over fallen logs and rolling under branches. When we got to the house Edward and I touched the house at the same time. I exhaled and sat down- "That was just what I needed". CJ was not too far behind us and proceeded to make up an excuse about how his human part made him slower. It was true, but we weren't going to let him get away with it.

We walked back into the house, and I collected my daughter and we went home. I held my children's hand and realised that this was all our family that was left.

**5 months later:**

**Unknown POV:**

"The subject has not moved my Lord". The younger vampire bowed and retreated. The leader stood and started to pace the room. "Why, what is compelling the subject to act like a mute, deaf idiot?"

He paced faster and faster "What am I doing wrong, it came to us. Is it eating?"

The younger vampire nodded "Only enough to survive, just, I don't think it understands what is going on? What can we do?"

The older vampire smiled a sinister smile, bearing his teeth. "Take it to Jane"

**BACK IN FORKS- BPOV:**

I had been watching the subject for a while, and it was when I saw her in the forest that I knew what I had to do. I had moved on to the stage where I could live without them. The people that I lost. However, I knew I had to help people, and I could help the subject.

I watched her, she moved stealthily toward her pray. But then I heard it, the soft fluttering of wings, as she went to jump. I stepped out of my hiding spot and yelled at her "STOP!"

She looked at me with puzzlement, but I smiled. And walked toward her, my arm out stretched "I can help you".

She just thew her head back and laughed.

**A.N: Thats it, the end of the chapter. What do you think? Worth the wait? Let me know. I am so happy that people keep reading, but lets try and get as many reviews as possible. I was thinking of writing a sequel. Yay or Nay? Or just keep it as one chunk story. REVIEW and let me know. **

**E.B13 xx**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31-**

**Rosalie's POV-**

I laughed "Bella, what in the world are you doing? Why did you ask me to stop?" She walked toward me and hugged me. I embraced her back, "What is happening Bella?" She had been a little emotional over the last five months, but she was slowly getting better. I was worried about her, I wanted a child more than anything in the world, and I couldn't bear to lose one. She said that it felt like he wasn't gone. I admired her for that. Christopher Anthony Mason was an amazing young man.

She took my hand, "Walk with me?" I was puzzled; maybe all the pressure had finally got to her. I asked her "Can we run". She laughed, "No, don't even bother. Walking is good for us."

We walked slowly, at a human pace. I couldn't help but look at the way her hair was hit by the light. She was beautiful, why had I ever been so jealous of her? But then I remembered, children. She had children; beautiful children who I would have loved to call my own.

Corbin Jasper- the talented child who was strong in his wills and would do anything to protect his family. Alicia-Rose – the most human, and the sweetest girl I knew and Christopher Anthony Mason- the boy that everyone loved, and couldn't leave behind.

When we arrived in the house Bella yelled "FAMILY MEETING". I could hear people moving- some slower than others. I yelled at Emmett and Jasper "Get your fat lazy arses of that console or I will have to come up there and whip you"

Emmet laughed and suggested something about that actually happening. I snarled and I heard him instantly put the controller down and came running down the stairs. When everyone was sitting down Emmett asked what was going on.

I told him that I didn't know, and Bella took that as an opportunity to take the floor. "I have some news- I am breaking the normal code here, but you guys are going to be pleased. Do you remember when I told you that I could take someone's power when I knew their deepest desire?"

Everyone nodded at Bella's comment. All of a sudden, my mind started spinning possibilities. After all this time I have a power?

Bella continued "This is not the whole truth, I can also grant people's deepest desires. It is incredibly hard. I have to be with the person at all times and it drains me. However, I have done it before and am doing it now. It worked. I granted Rosalie's greatest desire."

Alice laughed "More beauty?"

Emmett sniggered "Bigger tits?"

I froze, what did I want more than anything else in the world? "I'm pregnant?"

**Emmett's POV-**

My Rosie just uttered two words that I never thought would come out of her mouth. I looked to Bella for confirmation. She nodded and I ran toward the love of my life. I picked her up and swung her around. "Baby, we are having a baby?" I laughed, it started to boom through the room until a thought ran through my head, causing me to put her down. "It is mine isn't it?"

Everyone laughed, and I couldn't help but feel embarrassed. It was a fair question wasn't it? Rosie kissed me on the lips and laughed "Of course it is baby?"

Then, once again, something clicked with me that hadn't until just then. "Bella, did you just say that you have to be with Rosie all the time? Does that mean we need a body guard?"

For once, no-one laughed. I had a point. Bella looked at us "I'm so sorry, but it's the only way it can happen. I hope you understand Emmett"

I nodded- it was making my baby happy. "So how does this work?"

Alice looked at us, "Well it starts like this..."

Then we were subjected to Alice's story about the intimacies of sex. I laughed, "That's not what I meant pixie-sister. I meant what the body guard system is like, what nutrients Rosie will need and stuff like that."

Alice huffed but then grinned like an idiot "I am going to let you get away with that because you just got the best news of your life. "

Bella walked around the room- clearly something was wrong. But I knew Bella wouldn't tell anyone- she was way too personal for that. She spoke softly "Rosalie is going to have to life pretty much a human life. She will need human vitamins and minerals and needs to do everything at human pace. I suggest one hunt a month. ONLY. Do you understand?"

She did not pause for us to answer her, she just continued. Just like a military sergeant. "Rosalie, you are to drive or walk anywhere. No vampire running or vampire fighting, it just puts stress on the baby. I will need to be with you at all times. So sorry about that, cause that sort of limits your activities. I recommend No sex, just because I have no experience when pregnant with child. Do you have any questions?"

I nodded, and thought my question. It was far too embarrassing to ask out loud. It would make me sound like an idiot; make me even more of a laughing stock. Bella answered the question in my head and then continued to talk. "I want Emmett and Rosalie to put their hands on my arm; it will increase the next flashback I am going to show you. This process weakens me, so I may not be as powerful in the next four months." I placed my hand on her arm and was pushed into a memory that was not my own.

_***Flashback***_

_**Bella was very pregnant. She wobbled as she walked. But there was something else, she was glowing. She was radiant with joy that her baby was coming. She fixed the nursery, making it perfect for her children; she would do anything for them. Even that was obvious to someone with no experience with children. However then, Bella squealed. Not loud enough to be heard by anyone else, it was a scream to herself. Then she laughed. **_

_**She started to breathe slowly and deeply, her hand grasped around her lower abdomen. She screamed again, but then her face relaxed, as though the pain was over. This process of screaming, deep breathing and relaxing continued for a while. Yet even in this time she kept busy; she wrote a letter, to us. **_

_**Suddenly, the most blood curdling scream escaped Bella's lungs. Then Blood started to stain her t-shirt. She screamed again, and the blood started to drip down onto the floor, then she fell down to the floor and started writhing. She placed her hands down, and then into her stomach, and removed her child. He was covered in blood, and then chewed off his umbilical cord and looked at his mother. Bella pulled the other babies out. They were all looking at her expectantly but then she pushed them away. **_

_**Then a vampire came in, Laurent. He taunted Bella, and then bit her. But Corbin knocked something over and then he left. **_

_***End Flashback***_

"You loved them, even then"

She smiled, albeit sadly "Even then. Forever and Always. I showed you that memory so you could see how hard it would be, but now I have some more I want to show you. Just brief snippets and I will show you more as we go along. Is that okay?"

I nodded and looked toward Rosie- she looked like she was about to cry. "I am going to be a crap mother." She started to dry sob, and I embraced her. Bella looked at the others, and assumingly said something in their heads, because everyone got up and left. I stroked her hair "Don't you dare say such a thing Rosie-Roo. I love you, and Bella wouldn't have given you this opportunity if she thought you couldn't do it. Isn't that right Bella?"

Bella nodded and stretched out her arm for Rosalie. "Look at this". Rose and I grasped her arm and were once again, thrust into another memory.

_***Flashback***_

_**Bella was carrying Alicia-Rose and Christopher. Corbin was on her back. They were walking down the stairs and Corbin was chattering aimlessly. Then he all of a sudden knew what he wanted to talk about... "Mumma, what's for dinner?" Bella replied with an: I don't know. But Corbin wasn't satisfied "Mumma, what's for dinner? Mumma, what's for dinner? Mumma, what's for dinner? Mumma, what's for dinner? Mumma, what's for dinner? Mumma, what's for dinner? Mumma, what's for dinner? Mumma, what's for dinner? Mumma, what's for dinner? Mumma, what's for dinner? Mumma, what's for dinner? Mumma, what's for dinner? Mumma, what's for dinner? Mumma, what's for dinner? Mumma, what's for dinner?" Until Bella snapped "Shut up Corbin, I don't know what's for Dinner, for all I care, you can starve tonight."**_

_**It was a different scenario now, the children were older. This time it was Alicia-Rose that was doing the pestering "Mumma, can we start big school? Stephanie is starting big school, why can't I? Please Mumma? Please?" Bella smiled, "Honey, you know you aren't ready for big school. Remember what we talked about." Alicia-Roses' grin turned slightly evil "Can't we just get Corbin to bite them all so everyone is like us?" Bella paled "Don't you dare talk about people's lives like that Alicia-Rose Swan Cullen. You are on ten minute time out". Alicia-Rose screamed, and cried, and whinged and whined until Bella smacked her. Not hard, just a firm hit on the bottom. Alicia-Rose stopped crying, and walked over to what must have been the time out corner.**_

_**We were now inside Volturi Castle. The triplets were fighting, and no matter how hard Bella tried to stop them, they kept fighting. Bella eventually walked out the front door of the room, then out the front gate of the castle, and left into the darkness of night. We saw the days come and go from her point of view. She was gone for a week, before she returned, with profuse apologies and lots of hugs.**_

_***End Flashback***_

"No-one could do worse than I had done. I made my children hate their father, I hit them on occasion, and I threatened their lives. I have done terrible things Rosalie, but that doesn't mean I didn't or don't love my children. Those triplets are my life."

She started to sob too... "Did you know, that even know after all this time, I can feel Christopher in my mind. I can feel his aura. The others, they are gone and I accept that. But I can't accept the fact that one of my lovely triplets is gone forever. He is with me, and I let him down. He trusted me, and I let him down. He loved me, and I let him down."

Then, I had two crying women in front of me. It was time for me to step up and be a man. "Did you know there is a poem that goes:

" The tears, The years, The hurt, The fears,  
The lies, The ties, The days, and Goodbyes  
And then the light shines through,  
It's you.  
All the fears I hold inside and  
All the tears that leave my eyes,  
Evaporate because of you,"  
**(A.N: Poem sourced from: Unbreakable Bond, Mother Child Poems .?poem=1979#ixzz1MKK9FMjW and copyrighted by Jennifer R. Courcy)**

This poem shows that all love for parents is unconditional. Those triplets love you Bella, and Christopher never doubted your love for him. You didn't deprive them of their father, or his family. The Cullen's are in their names, forever and always. Just like Christopher will always be in your heart. Trust the fact that he is looking over for you. Rosalie- you have been raised by an amazing mother, and I'm mainly talking about Esme, but now you have a new mother figure to talk to... Bella. She will help you through this. You will both help each other through this. "

I embraced them both and smiled; for once Emmett had stepped up and become a man.

**(A.N: You may dislike this next POV immensely, but it's a one off, I promise. Maybe...)**

**Jane's POV:**

There was a knock on my chamber door. I smiled as I hear d the vampire outside take a deep breath. "Come in, I won't bite." I laughed, the fear in the young ones eyes was obvious, and it gave me such satisfaction.

I tried to sound bored... "What do you want?", however, I couldn't keep my interest at bay when I was told that the subject was not reacting. That I was being summonsed.

I walked swiftly to the subject's room, eager for the chance to prove my worth. Ever since my change, my power has been the one thing that I can rely on. Yes, I came into my new life with my twin, but it wasn't enough. It was never enough. When Alec and I were going to be burned on the stake, I was eternally grateful for Aro coming to rescue us. He saved us, from burning. I wanted to make him proud.

I walked in and saw the subject. It lay there, un moving but I knew it was alive. I looked deep into its eyes, and my heart panged a little. But only a little, I smiled, some said it looked evil, and laughed as the subject started to twitch.

I started slowly, and as the subject began to twitch and then spasm, I laughed. I stopped the pain for a while "Why are you here?" I asked it. It did not answer. I started the pain again. "Answer me child" It did not answer. I started to get frustrated. I tried this a few times and eventually stormed out.

I walked to the throne room and burst the door in. Kicking it off the hinges "ARO! The subject is un-cooperative. Can I kill him?"

Aro laughed "Jane, as much as I admire your bloodlust. We need it. No-one touches a hair on that subjects head. Do you hear me?"

The resounding yes made me so angry. I was powerful, why cant I do anything my way. I wish the plan would just be over and done with by now.

**(A.N: That's another chapter over. Do you guys wanna review this one? I think you do :P What do you think, seriously? I know the baby thing seems a bit far fetched, but Bella is extremely powerful and she wants everyone to be as happy as possible. Let me know.) **

**E.B 13 xx**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32-**

**Corbin's POV-**

It was coming toward the end of the school year and in turn, the end of school dance. This year they decided to make it girls' choice. I was praying that Alyssa would ask me, I was getting sick of the whole "just be friends thing". However, now that things were getting exciting at home with Rosalie and Emmett's baby maybe my loving a human wouldn't be that bad.

I spoke to my parents about it and they said that if _she_ asked me to the dance, then we could try and be a couple. Since Mumma was pretty high in authority, she authorised it, and laughed saying that she would laugh if someone in the Volturi tried to cross her. I walked into Trigonometry and saw Alyssa waving at me; I sat down next to her. "Trials for next year's track team are on this afternoon, you trialling?"

She was referencing the first time we met, and I loved it. I was hesitant though, joining track was sort of cheating "I'm not sure Lyssie, what do you think I should do?" She laughed, "I wouldn't have bought this up if I didn't think you could do it."

I smiled at her, and just as I was about to answer the teacher came in and began teaching the lesson. Alyssa pulled out a spare piece of paper and wrote a note to me and then slid it across the table. I smiled as I read it, it said: "If you do try out, then I'll go to the dance with you."

I wrote back to her and she smiled and wrote back quickly passing it back to me. I re read the conversation with a smile. There was a lot of smiling going on this morning.

**If you do try out, then I'll go to the dance with you.**

Is that you asking me out?

**Yes.**

Then yes, I'll try out and yes, I'll go to the dance with you.

I passed it back and she smiled folded the note twice and put it in her pocket. She reached over and grasped my hand. That was all I could think of for the rest of the lesson.

When the class was over I stood up and held Alyssa's hand. She pulled it away, "Lets not get too carried away there sonny. After the end of year dance this Friday, then we will consider the whole going out thing. You happy with that?"

I laughed and smiled "Of course, shall I pick you up at 7 for the dance?" She looked at me, puzzled "The dance doesn't start until 8:30, why so early?" I laughed, "Typically, on the first date, you go out for dinner. So I am going to take you out for dinner."

She laughed, and then the bell rang and we went our separate ways. The day continued in the pattern of class and then daydreaming about the date. I was excited, and didn't even notice the final bell ring, until I remembered my promise to Alyssa, first I had to try out for track.

I walked to the change room and got changed into my gym kit, when I arrived there were 20 other boys there. Some of them were my mates, but others I knew were fast. I would have to really run to make the team; however, I didn't want to show off. I wanted to get in though, running relaxed me, and it impressed Alyssa.

I saw her in the bleachers when the coach came over. The coach blew the whistle sharply, and everyone snapped into attention. Coach explained that the first few races would be straight up eliminations, with the person who came last eliminated and the person that came first went straight through to the last stage of team selection. No questions asked. Everyone lined up on the beginning of the straight track. We all looked at each-other, eyeing up the competition. The gun went off and everyone started running their hardest. I was in the middle of the pack, and didn't want to win first round, and I **certainly** didn't want to lose. I finished the line sixth out of twenty and looked to see one of my close friends get out. But I didn't have time to think about that, because there was no rest time, the gun went off again. I ran, again. I kept it slow, really slow and crossed the line sixth again. I decided that sixth would be my finishing position until it came down to running faster. Then I would move to fourth.

It came down to four of us, coach was getting tired of individual heats so with the final four, two would go through, and two would be cut. The gun went off and I ran, slightly faster than normal human speed and crossed the line fast. I faked puffing as though I had just run my heart out. I won though, and progressed with the other eight boys. Coach then declared a water break. I didn't get any water, I don't need it. I just lined up on the base line ready to go again.

Coach declared the next test a fitness test. Everyone would just run around the oval until they had to drop out. The first two out would be eliminated. Coach explained how they picked six people on the team. Four primary runners and two reserves. The first fitness test cuts us down to eight and then time trials would cut us down to the final six. I was sure that I would be fine; it wasn't the fitness that would kill me, but the patience.

We all lined up at the corner post of the football field, we were going to run around until we couldn't run any more. Coach blew the whistle and I started running, not particularly fast, but not slow either. Just average human speed. We were running for probably fifteen minutes before the first guy dropped out. Some guys were getting more and more exhausted, but I just kept running. I didn't pay attention to them, until twenty-five minutes into the running the whistle blew. I slowed down to a walk and finished my lap at a walk. There were boys looking like they were going to throw up.

Coach told us that we were going to start our time trials now, and were going to go in reverse alphabetical order. I was going to be last, due to the **C** in my last name, so I stood next to the time keeper, so I could hear the times, so I would know approximately how fast to run.

The times were good, some more than others, but I knew that I just wanted to place first, so when it came to it I just ran. The coach just looked at me, and repeated my time. I had won, a little too convincingly. But it meant that I was definitely in the team, something that I was very proud of.

I didn't bother having a shower, I decided that I would run home. But I waited until everyone was gone until I ran.

I made it home and ran in the door. I called my parents and told them the news about Alyssa, and getting on the track team. They were over joyed, but told me that I had to be the one to break it to the rest of the family. So I called a family meeting.

When everyone was sitting down- minus Alicia-Rose, she was still on holidays- I began to speak. "At the tribute Alicia-Rose told everyone to follow their heart. I knew who I loved, but I couldn't get them. So I spoke to my parents and they agreed that I should start being friends with her. So I did, but I couldn't drive away my emotions, so I spoke to my parents together again and they said that if I could get her to invite me to the girls choice dance, then I could date her."

Everyone just looked at me. "She asked me today, and I'm going. I love Alyssa, and she is a human."

No-body spoke, silence followed me. I was royally screwed.

**A.N: That's the end of another chapter, it was a bit of a filler. But okay, Once again, I am going to request reviews, because I love feedback. I don't care if you tell me that you don't like it (okay I might care, but still tell me.), just please something, because I'd rather know then not know. **

**E.B13 xx**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33-**

**Rose's POV-**

Corbin had just told me that he was in love with a human, and surprisingly, I was okay with that. I smiled and spoke to him calmly, since being pregnant- I can understand what it means to be happy. He smiled largely, and I could tell that I was the one he was worried about. I felt my nudger inside me, and couldn't help but smile.

**Emmett-**

I gritted my teeth, I had seen what happened to Bellsy and couldn't help but wonder if that would happen to Alyssa. I trusted Corbin- he was one of my favourite Cullen-Swans but I knew humans, they were UN predictable. Alyssa could break Corbin's heart, and that would be on my shoulders. I'd have to be the bro that I had to be to Edward when he broke up with Bella.

***Flashback***

I walked in and saw Edward curled up in the corner of his room. "Brah, you need to chill." He pulled back his upper lip and growled. I may not be able to read minds, but I could tell he was epically pissed.

"I mean it Edward. You. Left. Her. I loved her too, so did everyone. Rosalie was even starting to warm up to her. But you made a choice, and we accepted that. Please you have to grow up and move on with your life. Alice said she saw you going to the Volturi. I won't let you do that. So get up. We are going hunting."

He rose slowly, obviously hearing something in my thoughts (or someone else's) that showed him that I was not backing down. I offered him a hand, and he shook it, but then I wrapped him into an embrace. I felt his body shake with sobs, and could not help but feel sorry for him. I released him and walked to the window, motioning for him to go first. He walked up to the window, and hesitated. So I reached out and pushed him. He stumbled and fell out the window, but landing effortless on his feet. I jumped down after him, and before my feet hit the ground I was knocked down by Edward. I growled and flipped him off me, while he was temporarily dazed I ran. I knew that he was faster than me, but I had a tiny head start.

When we reached a clearing, I knew he was right behind me. He jumped and landed on my back, and the tousle began. Eventually, he bit me. I gritted my teeth and pushed him back. He stood there, frozen.

"Emmett, I'm so sorry about that. I just wasn't thinking, man I'm sorry." He hung his hand, and I looked at him, perplexed. I'd started this, I pushed him out a window. What was happening to the Edward we knew. I stood up, and silently pounced. I landed on top of him.

"Dude, if you apologise one more time. I will bite you." I grinned menacingly, and then, the most amazing thing happened. He laughed. Like, honest to god, he laughed. Then he pushed me over and smiled "Let's go hunting."

***End Flashback***

It wasn't as simple to snap Edward out of it as that memory showed, I realised with a wide smile. Id actually accomplished something. Edward smiled at me "And for that I thank you."

It was then that I noticed that Edward was looking at Bella the way he always did, hopelessly in love, but the thing was Bella was looking back the same way. Were those two back together?

**Alice- **

Because of their shield mother and odd genetic makeup, I couldn't see the triplets too well. So I just had to trust my gut on this. I trusted Corbin, and when I looked for Alyssa's future, it disappeared after the dance. Either she dies (which I highly doubt) or she lived with us. I couldn't see if she was human or vampire, but either way I wouldn't know.

I smiled at him, and nodded. Sure that, deep inside me, I was making the right decision. I saw Edward relax, for he must have seen my vision and known that it would end up okay.

**Jasper-**

The minute my Alice said yes, I knew I couldn't possibly say no. Besides, I loved Corbin. We were so similar that it was as though he was a real brother. Who knows, maybe we would get to welcome someone else into the family.

**Corbin-**

I was thrilled that everyone accepted her so willingly, and I asked if they could hunt, because tomorrow was the dance, and I wanted to bring her here before hand and meet them. Because there was no-one more than I loved in the world.

**Unknown POV-**

The pain was immeasurable, I was being slapped and after everything that I had been through I really didn't need that. I lay on the ground, my clothes sticking to me after the ice cold water they had dumped on me.

"Answer me dammit." the woman's voice was as hard as ice. I shrieked and tried to fight back, but she wouldn't let me go. I flinched and cried out the name of the person that I wanted to see most right now...

"Bella..."

**The next day... Corbin's POV-**

It was the day of the dance, and I had my clothes picked out for me by Alice, and a lovely corsage that she had told me Alyssa would love. It was time that I was going to go and pick her up; I had decided that if the dance went well THEN I would take her to visit my family. If she wanted me to. I went to my car that my parents had bought me for my most recent birthday, it was a classic and I loved it dearly. When I arrived at her house, I couldn't believe what I was doing. I was taking a girl, a human girl on a date.

I stood up and shut the door carefully. I smelt her beautiful scent and sighed as I knocked on the door, her father answered the door. "Hello Mr and Mrs Carter. Is Alyssa ready?"

But before they could answer, I saw her. She was standing at the top of the stairs, her long hair falling down her back in loose curls, and her eyes sparkled with joy. Her dress accented her eyes and made her even more beautiful. She began to walk down the stairs slowly, her hand resting on the hand rail. I walked forward slowly, she entranced me.

"Alyssa, you look beautiful tonight." She smiled and blushed a bright crimson. I grabbed her hand and helped her down the last few steps; I slipped the simple corsage on her hand. She looked down at me and smiled. "Thanks Corbin, you have no idea what that means to me."

I placed my hand on her back and we walked toward the door together. She paused to kiss her parents goodbye and her mother whispered something in her ear. With my perfect hearing, I heard exactly what she said.

"I see why you love him."

And it made my hear t swell. I drove her to a restaurant called IL cibo Bello. This literally translated to beautiful food. I laughed when she ordered Mushroom ravioli, and then told her the story of when my mother met my father. She smiled and told me that she really wanted to meet them. I told her that if she still felt that way, I would take her to meet them tonight.

She smiled and then alerted me to the fact that we had to go to the dance. It was a soothing ride back to the hall and we had our photo taken and walked in and started to dance. We laughed, she smiled, and I smiled. We danced and we met some of our friends. Around halfway through, I started to feel numb, and then the lights went off.

**Alice-**

"I am so going to beat you in this Bella". I smiled as she moved a chess piece forward, she thought that she would beat me, but I knew otherwise. Well, I didn't but I was surely confident enough. I froze, I saw the rest of the family in the Volturi castle.

"What are we doing in Volterra? Huh?" I froze, and Bella whispered to me. "Show me." And I knew, that she had taken Edwards power and surprisingly, I didn't mind my best friend rummaging through my head. I thought back to what I had just seen.

_***VISION***_

_**I was standing at the entry way to the main hall with Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Rose, Emmett and of course Jasper. There were two blurry figures which I could only assume to be Alicia-Rose and Corbin. **_

_**Aro walked up to us and Bella stepped forward along with Carlisle. They were the leaders and there was no debating it. They conversed. **_

"_**Bella, Carlisle, my dear friends. I am so sorry to hear of your loss."**_

_**Bella hung her head. "My power wasn't enough to save them."**_

_**Aro laughed "Oh my dear, do not panic. For I have something that will make everything okay. Your husband may not be with us, but he is."**_

_**Bella looked crushed "You know we aren't married Aro."**_

_**Aro laughed again. "I see your mate over there doesn't look too happy. Oh, you went crawling back."**_

_**Bella laughed "It wasn't crawling, and Aro, I think you should remember who you are speaking to. I have power, and am not afraid to use it. Now, why did you call us here?"**_

_**Aro stiffened and Marcus smiled "She has a point Aro, tell them. Or I will."**_

_**Aro clapped his hands and everyone snapped to attention, even Bella. I think it was old habit. **_

"_**Jane, go bring the specimen."**_

_**And then the vision turned to black. **_

_***End VISION***_

Bella stiffened, "Well that can change right? I mean, peoples decisions do change. Oh, when will the boys get home?"

I knew that she wanted to talk to them all, but especially Edward. That made me think.

"Is the vision true, are you and Edward back together". She hung her head and nodded shyly. I squealed and clapped my hands. Oh My Goodness, this is amazing.

Bella laughed "I know isn't it? I wanted to tell you for so long Alice, I did. But we decided that after everyone's loss that we would take it slow. And I love him, he is the father of my children and the love of my life. I want to get married and..."

She stopped and I laughed. She was carrying on like a school girl. I got a clip under the back of the ear. "I can still read your thoughts remember?"

I glared at her and thought DON'T.

She smiled. "Fine Alice, I don't want to invade your privacy, and wont. Sorry."

Then the door opened and everyone arrived. The girls had arrived at the same time back from their shopping. I ran into Jaspers arms.

"Jazzy! I'm so glad you are home."

He swung me around, and smiled. "I feel all the emotions coming off you and they are strong. But darlin' why the worry?"

I couldn't help but think of the vision that I had, and I saw Edward visibly stiffen. "We are going to Volterra"

Everyone gasped. And I hushed them. "No, there were two blurry figures. We need to wait for the kids to come home but I don't know when Alicia-Rose will be home. Corbin should be back from the dance any minute, but I can't see him ."

I looked at Bella, and I could see her tensing up. She had left the Volturi on relatively good terms, but didn't want to go back. She knew that they would take her back at the slightest chance.

Bella smiled. "Take a minute everyone. She went over and placed her hand on Jaspers shoulder, channelling her energy into him so he could keep everyone calm."

Everyone relaxed. Bella smiled "Take a seat, there is something I want to tell you." She looked directly at Edward and smiled.

Everyone sat next to their respective mates and smiled. "I am planning on going to Volterra when the Volturi call and ask, and I request that you come with me. I may be powerful but there was a time where I was convinced that they were the best for me. But I know better now, I deserve to be here and free with my family and my mate. I want you to be there to bring me home. They haven't contacted me in a long time, so I am hoping that maybe it is just to catch up not just to take me away."

Everyone started arguing at once. Carlisle was talking about how he didn't want to upset the Volturi and was willing to attend. Esme was worried for all of us. Rosalie was worried for Alicia-Rose, because what would happen to her if we were requested and she did not appear. Emmett was excited for the Adventure and was rambling about nothing.

I saw Bella raise her fingers to her mouth and I blocked my ears. It probably wouldn't do anything, but it was worth a shot.

An ear splitting whistle echoed through the house. Everyone was silent and then Jasper raised his hand. Bella turned on him and smiled "Yes Jasper."

Everyone laughed and Jasper just sent them a slight wave of despair. All except Bella, for she had her shield up. Jasper smiled "Now that that is over and done with... Did you say mate?"

Silence followed his question. I smiled- my Jazzie was so observant. Bella walked over to Edward and grasped his hand. "Yes, we are back together. We have been for a while. That's why I can read your thoughts now if I want to. I love him, and want him to be with me. We aren't too serious in comparison to you guys."

Emmett laughed and yelled "Well you had already done the deed and had kids. So you are pretty serious"

I giggled and Bella death glared me. Edward smiled "Yes that is true. So now I can be the father that my kids need. Unfortunately that I wasn't there for Christopher. It was too late for him, but hopefully I can help both Bella and my kids."

And as the happy couple was congratulated, I got a vision.

_***Vision***_

_**Everyone was standing around Bella and Edward congratulating them . Jasper spoke up... "This is great guys. I am so happy for you."**_

_**Everyone laughed and Bella smiled "I think our happiness is contagious. Where is Corbin? He should be home by now."**_

_**Then the phone rang. The mobile ring tone was Bohemian rhapsody. Everyone's head looked at Bella. Emmett laughed**_

"_**Yeah Bella I'm with you. That really is a good song."**_

_**Bella looked down and frowned. "It's the Volturi".**_

_***End Vision***_

Jasper spoke just as the vision ended. "This is great guys. I am so happy for you."

Everyone laughed and Bella smiled "I think our happiness is contagious. Where is Corbin? He should be home by now."

Then the phone rang. The mobile ring tone was Bohemian rhapsody. Everyone's head looked at Bella. Emmett laughed.

"Classic"

Then the phone rang. Bella looked down and frowned. "It's the Volturi."

Everyone went silent, and Edward squeezed her hand. "Answer it Bella."

So she did.

"Bella Swan speaking."

And because we had perfect hearing, we heard every word.

"Bella, my darling. It's Aro. How are you?"

Bella stiffened a little "I am well, still upset about the newborn battle, but unfortunately that is life. I miss my son, but am happy to be back with Edward."

Aro laughed "It's funny that you went back to him. He broke you and yet you crawl back."

Bella laughed with him- her high pitch tinkle mixing with his malicious laugh. "Oh Aro, if you knew what he had done for me, you wouldn't call it crawling. He saved me."

Aro paused "Well Bella, how is your power development going?"

Bella hesitated. I pointed at her and pointed at my head and thought to her AVOID THE QUESTION.

So she did. "Aro that is a story for a face to face conversation. Why did you call me after all this time?"

When Aro spoke again it was as though a smile had formed on his face. "I have something of yours. Something that I think you want back."

Bella was silent and that urged Aro to continue. "Your son's girlfriend is very pretty. Her scent is good, but not as good as yours Bella. I don't want to bite her, but I will if I have to. We have your son, Corbin and your daughter, Alyssa. She is like family to you, I know it. But you need to come, because I have something else that you need. There will be a plane waiting for you at Washington Airport in an hour. Be there, or else, I might have to sip your daughters brilliant wine. Good day."

Then the dial tone reached our ears. "That bastard." I whispered, unsure of what to do.

Bella smiled. "It looks like we are going to Volterra."

**A.N: Thank you, and guys I am very very sorry about my slow updates. I hope people aren't losing interest. I am planning on rounding off this plot line, and maybe writing a sequel. Yay or Nay? Also if you think there are any loose ties that I haven't tied, please PM me and let me know. **

**I crave reviews, even negative (but not epically harsh things like: I hate you, your story sucks) but constructive criticism. I love them, and will reward the first reviewer with the opportunity to ask one question about my thought process. **

**Lots of Love and please review, **

**E.B13 xx**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34-**

**Bella's POV-**

"Emmet, I want you to carry Rose. I would suggest you stay here, but your baby needs my energy. So carry her, and let's run. Edward..."

I offered her hand to him, but then as he was reaching for it, retracted it. "Wait, I'm sorry. You guys aren't members of my "coven" as such. I don't control you, but I want you to come with me." My voice started to break. "Please. I love you guys and don't want to lose you."

Alice came over and enveloped me in a hug. "It's okay Bella. Edward takes her hand, and let's run."

Edward wrapped his hand in mine, and I relaxed. Everything felt safe in his embrace. We ran all couples in hand in hand, except Emmett and Rosalie. Rose had her head rested on Emmett's chest and was being carried along. Edward and I were the fastest, so ran at the front.

We arrived at the airport with fifteen minutes to spare, but got on the plane and demanded that the pilot went. It was Felix. He came up to be and ran his hand down my face.

"Bella, you have beauty that could only come with age. "

I stepped back and smiled "Are you calling me old?"

He smiled and laughed "Of course not, but if you every get tired of that Twit come and see me."

There was silence and Bella went and take her seat, "I'll take note of that. Now could you please fly the plane?"

He looked at me dejected and walked into the cockpit to take flight. The plane rose fluidly into the air, I looked at Edward and smiled. Hopefully this isn't going to end badly. I leant on his chest and smiled sadly

"This isn't going to work well is it?" Edward looked at me and placed a hand in my hair. He caressed it slowly and kissed my forehead "I just want to get our kids back, and save Alyssa."

**Hours later. **

We touched down in the Volterra and I was shaking. The fear of losing my children overwhelmed me. I couldn't stand, I couldn't breathe, and it was way too much. Edward put his arm around my shoulders and helped me up I leant against him and sighed unnecessarily. I walked out of the plane and Felix stood there next to me and smiled. "Want some help Bella?"

I growled at him "Felix, just please, lead me to my children" He sighed and walked ahead of us, leading the way. We walked into the Volterra castle and walked straight into the throne room. Felix took his place in his respective spot and we were left standing in the middle of the room. Alyssa and Corbin were standing there, held together by Demetri, with Jane standing there ready to intervene. I wrapped my shield around them tightly, hoping that it was unnoticeable.

I walked forward with Carlisle and Aro approached us.

"Bella, Carlisle my dear friends. I am sorry to hear of your loss."

Bella hung her head in shame "My power was not to save them"

Aro laughed "Oh my dear, do not panic. For I have something that will make everything okay. Your husband may not be with us, but he is."

Bella looked crushed "You know we aren't married Aro."

Aro laughed again. "I see your mate over there doesn't look too happy. Oh, you went crawling back."

Bella laughed "It wasn't crawling, I think we have discussed this, and Aro, I think you should remember who you are speaking to. I have power, and am not afraid to use it. Now, why did you call us here?"

Aro stiffened and Marcus smiled "She has a point Aro, tell them. Or I will."

Aro laughed "The problem is, I have your two little darlings over there, and I have something else of yours. I want to give it back, but first we have a problem. Carlisle, you have done it again. Invited a little human into your home, she doesn't smell half-blood so why?"

Alyssa yelled out "You are a mean mean man! Let me out! You don't control me! I'm human, you're human! This is kidnapping. Let. Me. Go!"

Aro turned back to Jane and glared at Alyssa. "Fix that."

Jane gave Alyssa "the glare" and laughed. But then her laughter died down, nothing was happening. I loved the look on her face when that happened. She looked back at me "You swine."

I giggled and the rest of the Cullen's followed. Aro just looked at us and I shut up immediately. "I want to explain Aro." Carlisle began.

"It's a similar thing to what happened with Edward and Bella, except at the moment, Alyssa knows nothing. So please, we request that they come back and join out family, we will tell them, in due course."

Caius stood from his throne "And change her? Because that was the deal with Mrs Swan and didn't she turn out well? Though, if I remember correctly, you left her. In turn, how do we know you won't ditch Miss Alana over there?"

Alyssa started laughing "Its Alyssa you ugly old twat. Listen to me, A. Lyss. A"

Corbin reached over and grabbed her hand "Lyssie, quiet, please."

Alyssa looked at him "What's going on. How do these people know you Corbin?"

Corbin looked at Aro, his eyes pleading. "I'll do it, I promise. I love her, but please let us back to our family."

Aro smiled, "Demetri let Corbin go. Corbin come over here."

I unravelled my shield enough that Corbin could get out without being suspected. I covered him all the way to Aro, but when Corbin reached out his hand for Aro, I released it quickly. I delved into the back of my mind, which is my "power database" as such, and pulled up Edwards file. I felt his power engulf me and I watched on in anticipation.

(**A.N: For this particular bit all Aro says will be spoken and BOLD and all Corbin "says" will be thought and in **_ITALICS_**)**

_Aro, I want to change her, I do but she is not ready, she is not experienced enough at life. _

**Well then what are you planning on doing? How long will you wait?**

_I will tell her when we arrive back at home, and then I will tell her that I love her and want to be with her. _

**How touching, does she know?**

_No, but I will change her after college._

**No High School.**

_That's too soon; I'm cutting her life short. _

**We could do it now. **

_Fine, but 1 year after high school. _

**I see every thought, every feeling, every emotion and I know it is true. Demetri let them go. **

Demetri let Alyssa go, and she ran into Corbin's arms, sobbing. I stepped forward and spoke to Aro with the upmost respect, yet subtly using my power of persuasion on him.

"Master Aro, would you be so kind as to allow Corbin and Alyssa to wait in the Swan jet? It is still here from my stay in Volterra, the girl does not need to be here any longer."

Aro bowed his head, obviously mulling it over. "Okay Bella dearest, you are correct. She wouldn't want to be here for the next part."

I looked at Corbin "Honey, take Alyssa to the jet, you know where it is."

Corbin led Alyssa out of the hall and when I heard the furthest door shut I relaxed, knowing that I could save at least one of my children.

Carlisle stood next to me, and his voice caught me by surprise "Aro, you said there was more?"

Aro laughed "Carlisle my dear friend, you were always so observant. When I rang Bella, I told her that I had two things of hers. Well accurately I had four things of hers. Corbin, Allie and something else."

"Alyssa" Edward said, unconsciously correcting him.

Aro snapped his fingers and I jumped to attention along with the rest of the guard. It was habit I heard some of the Cullen's snigger behind me. "Jane?" Aro called and Jane scurried to his side.

"Yes?" She was practically jumping up and down with excitement "Is it time master?"

Aro chuckled and ruffled her hair, and because Aro was a ruler and Jane was madly in love with him, it was allowed. "I love your excitement, and yes it is time. Go and bring the specimen."

Jane left the hall, skipping and laughing giddily as she left. Aro turned back to us "Now what you are about to see it haunting, and no doubt will make you scream and yell, but that's okay. I ask you not to say anything until I tell you. Do you understand?"

We all nodded, what could be so bad that the leader of the vampire world would be scared by it. Aro walked back to his throne and sat down "Marcus, what is the time."

Marcus looked at the big clock on the east wall. "It is four minutes to the next hour."

Aro laughed, with a hint of malice "Excellent."

The doors opened and in walked Jane, and behind her was a hooded figure. They weren't cloaked in a Volturi cloak, for it had no coloured stripe and was brown instead of black. They stood in the centre of the room, still and rigid, flinching at any noise made.

"I ask you to remove your hood." Said Caius.

So he did and I was eye to eye with Nikkolai.

**A.N: Not what you expected is it? Hahaha, no, I hope you are still actually reading, and I'm not just writing this to my self (some reviews to show your aliveness may be good :P )**

**I want to clear a few things up. Firstly, I'm sorry for my slow updates. I'm recovering from an operation and am still in a bit of PT. **

**Secondly, I understand that Stephenie Meyer never states that Jane was "in love" with Aro, but I decided that it was suiting, and it explained why she was so snivelling. **

**Thirdly, I understand that this story is taking an odd turn, run with it. In my head it sounds great and I hope its coming across on paper. I have some original ideas, and just need to put them on paper. **

**Fourthly, I'm planning on continuing writing (as I am on break atm.)**

**Fifthly, First person to review gets a say in what happens next. OR gets to ask a plot changing question. Isn't that enticing?**

**Sixthly, I love reviews, even constructive ones. So let me know. **

**E.B13 xx**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35-**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters and strange plot line. **

**BPOV**

I was staring eye to eye with Nikkolai. His golden hair hung in front of his eyes which were black and hollow. He had suffered immensely while here. I ran forward to touch him, no-one stopped me. I placed my hand on his face. I could touch him. He was not a ghost, nor was he real. He couldn't be real.

"Aro, why torture me so?"

He laughed, "I'm not. In three minutes you will see the real torture."

I looked at him, and his lips parted, they looked dry, he whispered my name. I could not bear it. He tried again, the words just forming on his lips. He tried again, this time making sound. Then the next time, his beautiful voice rung out "Bella, where's Alicia-Rose?"

I sobbed, for I knew he wanted to see her, and I did not know where she was. "World trip, we can call her, I promise."

Nikkolai smiled, and it didn't fit on his face. His skin was paler than normal and his eyes showed all the fear and the pain. "I love you all." I stroked his face and placed my head against his shoulder, my eyes brimming with tears.

Then the clock on the east wall chimed to show the hour. I started to sob, and then I felt his arm lift and hold onto my hand. I heard a collective gasp and a voice that I had not heard in a long time.

"Mumma, do not cry, it is all to be okay."

I looked up and was eye to eye with my son Christopher-Anthony Mason Swan Cullen.

**Edward's POV-**

My heart still tugged when Bella ran to Nikkolai and lay caressing his face. But I knew that he was her male best friend, I could hear all the pain in everyone's thoughts.

_How did that happen? She is touching him, but there is no evidence of anything like this happening. However, the supernatural exists, so in turn anything can. _

_Wow, he really is beautiful. We should do a shot for Alice's new fashion line together. _

_I should have seen this. Poor Bella, just as she was starting to move on. Why didn't I see this? OMG, what is that? He's moving he is changing. _

I looked at Nikkolai and saw that it was true, his hair was growing backward into his scalp and changing colour. The gold darkened until it was brown, and the hair styled itself into a messy cut. His eyes darkened until they were Bella's brown and his facial features changed immensely. He shrunk a little so it was easy for him to reach out and grab Bella's hand. It was Cam, it was Christopher, and it was my son.

**Carlisle's POV-**

The boy looking down at Bella was not the one that originated. Bella let out an ear piercing scream and fell to the ground; her body was racked with sobs. She convulsed there, the emotions were obviously too much. Then she did something unexpected, she did not move, yet I knew she was to blame.

We were all pushed back on to the wall. Stuck there. I heard Aro laugh. What a sick sick man to be laughing at a time like this.

"She has only ever done this once before. It will stop when she passes out."

I looked at Edward and I could see him struggling against the wall trying to free himself. Then Bella went limp and we fell off the wall. Edward ran to her as fast as he could, embracing her and making sure she was okay.

She slowly woke but lay on the ground. Aro strode over to us and began to speak. I cut him off.

"You are certainly one for dramatics Aro. I hope you have a really good explanation for this."

Aro smiled sadly "Oh but I do. It seems as though both of these gentlemen were not ready to leave us. Christopher's body was still intact so he was able to move, to leave, yet he was much damaged. Nikkolai attached his soul onto Christopher's body, so in a sense they are one in the same. Every hour on the hour we see a different man. You, as their family, have to choose which one stays. The others soul will go and will not be seen again."

I was shocked; this was not in any book or any legend. "How do you know?"

Aro looked at me quizzically,"Well how do you think? He told us. You have fifty minutes with him and then one hour with Nikkolai to talk and make your decision"

All eyes turned to Christopher as he walked out of the room.

**Christopher- **

I wanted to talk to my family alone, I had not seen them in such a long time, and honestly it was the best feeling ever. I walked to the conference room and took a seat, or started to before I was enveloped in hugs and kisses.

"Oh Christopher," I heard my Mumma sigh. I untangled myself and sat down. "We only have forty eight minutes, and I am sure you have questions so please fire away."

"Why?" my Mumma started "Why would you come here instead of coming home. We were so worried. I want to know what you were thinking. And how come I have to make this choice? How come we have to make the choice of your life, of your existence?"

I sighed; this was going to be hard. "Well Mumma, Tai told me to come here. I was not sure why, but she did. She is dead, and quite frankly I'm glad that I discovered she is not my mate. She is a bit of a bitch. So I came, and they locked us up and tortured us, though Jane's pain was nothing in comparison to the pain of losing you. You have to make the choice because I love you, and you tie me to this planet as my mother. Edward to as my father. I'm sorry it has to be this way."

I started to cry. I hadn't cried in fifty years, but now I am crying. I wanted to stay, so I decided that I have to be blunt.

"I should stay. This is my body; Nikkolai is just a parasite, sucking away at me. Look at me Mumma and tell me you didn't miss me. Look at me Father and tell me you don't care. Look at me Cullen's and tell me that I do not change your home. Rosalie, am I not like a child to you? Esme? Alice, do I occasionally give good fashion advice. Carlisle, could I make an amazing doctor? Jasper, do I keep my emotions in check? Emmett, am I a good fighter? You know these facts to be true, but you do not hear them. Why? It should be an easy decision. Pick me. God damn it. Pick me. Love me, save me, pick me."

After my rant I could slowly feel myself slipping away. No! It hadn't been an hour, why now? I could feel Nikkolai in the back of my head.

"_You monster, denying me of my mate. Let me speak _"I answered aloud. "She is my sister."

I felt him grabbing on to the conscious mind and dragging me back. "Pick me, I love you and miss you and need you. Pick..."

Then Nikkolai had control and I was pushed against a wall.

**Nikkolai's POV-**

"I'm sorry I had to do that, but I have to tell you something. I deserve to be picked. I died for you and your family. I love you all, The Swans more than the Cullen's and I'm sorry about that but my mate is there, my best friend is there. I need to live. I have roamed this planet for years, not knowing where I belonged, but I belong here with you."

Then there was a knock at the door. "Aro requests your presence again."

I looked at the messenger with upmost contempt "It hasn't been two hours. Let us keep talking."

But the Cullen's and the Swan-Cullen's were already up. I was told that I had to stay there. So I stayed.

**Bella's POV-**

This was all too much. I had had half an hour with each man, and yet I was no closer to making a decision. I walked into the throne room and was greeted by glares. Aro stood, and Marcus and Caius followed.

"Have you reached a decision?"

I shook my head "No Aro, we need more time, can we please take them back to a hotel, talk about it as a family?"

Marcus spoke carefully "That seems like a good idea. We will vote."

They turned around so their backs are to us. Then Aro walked behind the throne and opened a secret cupboard. He removed something and held it close to him.

"We have decided" he spoke loudly as he walked toward us. He stopped in front of me. "We will grant your request; IF Bella stays here until you reach a verdict."

I was shocked, they wanted me back? Something was pushed into my hands and I looked down. It was a Volturi cloak, fitted with a gold stripe.

"Welcome back Bella" Aro, Marcus and Caius said with creepy synchronisation.

**Edward's POV-**

"No!" I yelled, and every eye fell on me. "I won't let you Bella. I only just got you back and now I am going to lose you." She subtly reached up and tapped her head. I looked for her mind and found it. Her mental voice comforting me.

_Take them and go. I have my cell phone. I can stay here and find out information so we can make an informed decision. Try and find Alicia-Rose._

I nodded, I knew better than to argue against her. She could hold her own against the Volturi army; she was just awarded a gold robe. I spoke to Carlisle, begging to be believed in my eyes.

"Let's go." He nodded and we left the throne room and walked to collect my son and to go to a hotel.

I certainly hoped Bella had a plan.

**A.N: I hope you all aren't totally confused with this plot twist. It makes sense. If it doesn't, please PM me and ill try and sort it out for you. OR as me a question in a REVIEW.**

***hint hint***

**Hahaha I love you all and thankyou for reading. I'm going to have a poll on my site to decide who should stay and who shouldn't. I have a plan, but I want to see what my readers think. **

**So vote, review and PM me if you have questions. **

**E.B13 xx**


End file.
